Unraveling the Wind and Blaze
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Everyone knows Dan and Shun are best friends, but what exactly are they hiding? And when Mag-Mel's looking for the weak points in the three brawlers, they're going to need backup. This time, noone comes out unharmed. Mentions of A/S R/D M/A and F/R.
1. Coming Back

Set after the battle with Sellon:

Pairings: Alice/Shun Runo/Dan slight Ren/Fabia & Ace/Mira

Note: This is my first story! Yipes! is thoughts

Ch. 1

NO POV

"You must reconnect with yourself is what I had said," Wavern commented, " and I can see that you have achieved that very goal."

"Yes!" Dan yelled from Drago's palm.

"But your work is not done."

"What? But Wavern, we have become back in sync with each other and the mechtogan," Drago started.

"Yes, and a good job at that, Dragie, but you are not the only ones against Mag-Mel. There certainly some working for him."

Dan simply scratched the top of his head in mild confusion, awhile Drago looked out beyond Wavern in thought. It was then when he saw shadows fall on Waverns' back, causing him to chuckle softly. "Drago. What's up? Do get it?" Dan asked. Drago pointed at the emerging bakugan.

Out came the old bakugan, which included: Skyress, Preyas, Elfin, Ingram, & Diablos/Angleos. "No way! Shun and Marucho are gonna freak!" Dan shouted in awe, "Wait, Preyas what about your apprentice?"

"He was ready to go out on his own," Preyas switched to his dramatic version, "They grow up so fast."

Elfin could not hold it in herself to slap him.


	2. True? To You?

Ch.2

RUNO POV

I missed my idiot. Sure, he was on the other side of the world, but he would usually send a text to her. Sometimes it would be a funny picture or a really hilarious story. She still could not believe what he had done to Shun. How Shun reacted- or rather his 'friends'- it was amazing Dan hadn't died of embarrassment with those bruises. Apparently, Shun had quite a fan base at their high school.

I sighed at the memory. Alice needed to hurry up and get here. One, so she could vent, and two, she could totally use her pep-talk skills on Alice, who had a crush on the calm, lone wolf boy.

"What's wrong, my lady?" Tigrerra asked, sensing her despair.

"Is it Daniel?"

"Yeah," I sighed. Tigrerra knew me too well,"I miss him."

"Well, you do love him."

I giggled. "Yeah, well I can't not. Like this one time…"

_"Hey Runo!" her boyfriend, yes, HER boyfriend shouted. But, wait, he was in America. She must be dreaming. A pair of hands closed on her eyes. She whipped around, to see a handsome, smirking sixteen year old boy. He was holding bouquet of lilies. She frowned. That was a symbol of death… oh well, at least he tried. "So, what do you want to do?" he said, grinning like a moron, not even seeing her shocked face._

_"What are you doing here?" she shrieked with fury, "Why are you here? You didn't tell me you were coming!" she shouted, fists starting to form._

_Dan was cowering, "I wanted to surprise you."_

_"Oh," she replied softly, taking the lilies and grabbing his arm._

_As she walked with him, they chattered animatedly, and he had only brought up bakugan twice. He turned her past the café her parents owned, to a rather fancy, outdoor patio stand. "Here? Seriously?" she questioning the authenticity of it all._

_As she looked at the menu, she peeked over the top to peer at Dan. He was wearing regular blue jeans, attached with a chain accessory. His must-have red was complied by his short-sleeved jacket that was covering the white shirt that was underneath. He was texting someone. She was about to yell at him when she saw the address. He was texting Shun… thanking him for advice. Of course._

The bell rung. Whatever. Her parents would come down soon. The customer could wait. "Hey, how long are you going to stand there? How about helping me?" he said. I looked up, only to the very boy I was telling Tigrerra about.

JULIE POV

I wiped the counter, even though it was already making a huge squeaky-clean sound. The shop was due to close soon and it was a slow day anyway. I picked up my cell phone from the nearby table, which had my huge bags' contents scattered on it. It was hopeless to think that Dan or Marucho or Jake would just pop by the stand. Even Shun would be alright, though he was really quiet and just seemed to give one word answers.

I looked at my mails: zero. Dan was missing, Marucho was occupied with trying to regain control of Interspace, Jake went back and forth to Neathia to check on, and the last time I'd seen Shun, he had looked like heck. Good thing it was summer vacation.

Bring,Bring! No way, I thought reading the message, then looking at Gorem, who was sleeping, she grabbed the bag, scrambling to pick up everything. "Is something wrong Julie?" Gorem popped out.

"Yeah, Runo has a total problem/thing going on!" I screeched as I almost fell.

"What is it?" he asked. I showed him the text, and he understood, and jumped into the bag, nuzzling into a small pocket.

MARUCHO POV

I could not believe what I was seeing on my bakupod. I could never reach him, yet here he was, well in the watch. He looked at me, obviously enjoying my reaction. "What? How Dan? When did you get back? Where were you?" I rushed out, slowly remembering to breathe.

"Umm… I'll answer those questions later. I know that this is wrong, but can you do me a favor?" he asked sheepishly.

He was never, ever that polite. Where had he gone? "Yeah, sure. What is it?" I said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Get a meeting room thingy for me," he said, the commanding tone seeping back in. "Please?" he added, looking at something beyond the view of the watch.

I realized that he was with Runo, hence the kindness and manners. I chuckled secretly.

He scratched the back of his head, finally reveling what he had been hiding behind his hand. She must have hit him. "Also, can I borrow your jet thing?"

"Why?"

"It's for-"

Runo quickly cut in, "Alice."

Dan took possession again. What a couple. "Hey, where's Shun? I tried to reach him, but his cell phone went straight to voice mail. Is he there with you?" he asked, surprisingly concerned. Dan never got that concerned, even when they followed him INTO the doom dimension.

"No, he's in a battle. Why?"

"Oh, I was just trying to contact everyone, so, yeah."

"Why are you so worried? He can take care of himself."

Dan's face twisted into a mixture of confusion(normal), and pain, before smoothing out, "No reason."

"Does not seem like it, Dan," I said, before coming to face a black screen. Great. He hung up on me. What was he so worried about? It's not like he knew that Shun was taking over his position and testing his limits to the edge of danger. What was going on?


	3. Why should I tell you Sister Dear?

How is the stroy so far? Hope it's good! So, please Review! even if it's just a simple "Good". Thanks for all the support!

**bold **is thoughts

"" is words

_italics _is past

Ch.3

ALICE POV

I almost dropped the bowl of uncooked pasta I was holding when I looked out the kitchen window.

I saw the wind picking up, growing stronger, accompanied by the loud rush of propellers. Not possible. There can't be more bakugan in trouble can there?

As the jet landed, I could make out two forms aboard. By the silhouette of the cowering one, and the one launched over the other, I was able to tell it was Dan & Runo. I quickly undid my apron, hung it up, and went to the locked door, scooping up Hydranoid on the way. I took my hair out of its ponytail while I rushed out to the hushed vehicle. The blue haired figure ran out, hugging me.

"Alice! I missed you!" Runo shouted, followed up by a familiar brown-headed boy who gave me a quick hug before standing behind Runo.

"Where's everyone else?" I retaliated, surprised.

"Oh, we gonna meet up with them later."

I looked at Dan. He looked tired. And hungry. "Well, you guys want to come in? My grandfather is at his lab and told me not to disturb him, so I'm by myself. You can join me if you want, for dinner."

"Food! Yes! Thanks Alice!" Dan yelled, happy.

"So, how have you guys been?" I asked, after sitting down at the table. It had been a while since I had company my age.

"Nuffin muf," Dan tried to say, stuffing his face with pasta and meatballs.

"Dan!" Runo shouted, looking scandalized, "That's digusting! Have some manners."

"Sorry."

It seemed like Dan had actually 'learned some manners' as Shun would put it, after dating Runo for a while.

Runo ignored him, turning toward me. "So, what do you say? Will you help?"

"Sure," I found myself saying. I had discussed it with Hydranoid while preparing the food. Dan had told me the 'shortened' version of the problem arising in Interspace. With Sellon and Mag-Mel. But, I felt like he purposely was not telling us an important part to the story. I mean, why did it take so long for him to contact us? Why weren't Shun and Marucho here if they were helping Dan protect the place? I looked at him, and realized there was a faint read slap mark on his right cheek. I could not help but giggle.

"So, Runo, Dan what have you guys been up to?" Hydranoid asked, flanked by Drago and Tigrerra. The other bakugan that had come with Dan were whispering among one another cheerfully. They had quickly caught up on the table and now Hydranoid wanted to know more. Drago had only told them minimal details about his story.

Unlike usual, to my surprise, Runo started to explain her last days of school, and how lucky they were that Alice's and her school followed English standard vacation times, thanks to the fact that their principals were American.

I looked over to Dan, seeing him quietly eating, looking distant, as if listening more to the untold sounds of the bakugan rather than to Runo. After Runo finished her short speech, I turned toward Dan as if to say, "Now you."

"I already told you guys, so nothing much is up with me," Dan answered quickly.

I put down my fork, concerned. Dan looked oddly… pacified, for a person under attack by both fans and enemies. What's worse? I thought, my thoughts straying to Shun's stories of his fans, usually harmonized with Dan's laughter.

"So, how are Marucho and Shun?" I asked pleasantly.

Dan had been poking fun at Drago with Preyas while I had been thinking, so he almost froze. I tilted my head slightly, confused at his action. Something was definitely up.

"Last I saw them, they were just fine. Marucho's still as brainy as ever, and Shun is still super silent ninja."

Last I saw them? Did he leave them? His face was still scrunched up in amusement, but it was hiding something. The weariness on his face was apparent, but that could be from jetlag. He seemed to hold himself up differently, opposed to the silly grin that usually crossed his features on the group video-chats they had from time to time.

I watched Runo's expression carefully as I asked her a couple of questions about Dan. She seemed just as confused as I did. Apparently, while on the plane, he had told Runo to text Julie to meet them at 'The Dome'. Julie seemed to know more than me or Runo did.

Dan was like a brother to me, just like how, surprisingly, Runo had grown to love Shun. It just seemed to work like that. So why did he feel the need to hide from his girlfriend and sister?

So, this was more of just one person's pov. Hope it's not too OOC. R&R!


	4. Neathia's Knights

**Bold** is thoughts

Ch.4

JAKE POV

Dan the Man wasn't answering any messages I left him. Why? I thought, What was he doing that was so important? Neathia was safe. It was chillaxin' time.

I checked the time before getting Coredom. "What is it?" he asked.

I pointed at my watch, indicating that it was time to go to Neathia. He nodded as much as he could in ball form before starting up a special portal that Fabia had morphed into the Subterrian. Ever since coming back, Dan, Marucho and Shun had immediately jumped into reinstalling Interspace. He on the other hand, worked back and forth between Earth and Neathia to help rebuild.

As I heard a small grumble of noise, I realized that Coredom was waiting, so I stepped into the portal to see Ren and Fabia.

"Hey Jake! Over here!" Fabia yelled, waving her hand. I waved back and picked up my speed, before feeling the familiar sensation of a cell phone vibration in my pocket. As I heard the rushed voice on the other side, I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Coredom asked hurriedly. I moved the phone so he could hear Dan's voice explaining his story. I heard Sellon, Mag-Mel, and something about Interspace. We just fixed Interspace, what could be wrong?

FABIA POV

I was talking to some castle knights when I saw the portal open up, signaling Jake coming back. As I saw the frequently seen redhead, I waved. He waved back, but seemed distracted… by his cellphone. Earthlings are so strange sometimes. He listened to the person on the other end, and he froze. I saw him open up the phone more to Coredom. I started to walk toward him, before being stopped by Ren. "What? Something is obviously wrong."

"I think I know who it is. Don't you remember that Jake told us that Dan hadn't been calling lately," he asked, trailing off for effect.

I nodded my head before heading toward him much more quietly and slowly.

REN POV

Jake was very freaked to say the least. He was talking into the phone even though the dial tone could be clearly heard. I grabbed Fabia by her arm to stop her. I slowly explained to her what I thought was happening. We walked up to the frazzled kid, " Who was that?"

"It was Dan," Jake answered, clearly frustrated, "he needs our help."

that's all for now! thanks again to Flameheart! the real Shun problem comes up soon... about two to four chapies!


	5. A Vestal's Idol

Ch.5

_italics _means flashback

**bold **means thoughts

DAN POV

I could tell Alice wasn't too happy with starting the portal without her grandpa… or maybe it was the fact that I wasn't telling her everything about the problem, like how I left Shun and Marucho to figure out Drago's power. When Runo and Alice were talking, I called Jake and explained the situation, then immediately hung up.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem," she answered a slight bit harsher and worried than should be needed.

I needed to get all the help I could, and fast. By the way Marucho had evasively answered my question, Shun was obviously deciding to react the way he did four and a half years ago.

"It's ready."

MIRA POV

I sipped my drink, looking around, waiting for the two boys that should have been here twenty minutes ago. Spying a reddish color out of the corner of my eye, I whipped around, only to spot nothing. "This is so not cool! And they were saying how much time a girl needs to 'primp'!" I muttered.

"Hey, Mira!" I heard a loud voice yell. I turned around to find its owner waving at me while running. Behind Baron was a paler, lighter-haired boy leisurely following him.

As they sat down, I almost shrieked in fury, "Where. Have. You. Been."

Ace pointed to the younger boy, who looked ashamed, "His sister wanted to come with. Said something to Baron that kinda made 'im upset."

Mira swung her now softened gaze over to Baron, who looked down at the table, almost twitching. "What did she say?"

"Umm.. Actually, I'm kind of surprised my sister asked this.. I mean it has been awhile and…" he started to ramble on.

Ace put his hand over the others mouth, before saying, "Just get to the point. If you start rambling, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"She was asking about Shun."

MARUCHO POV

If Dan had called me, and Runo was there… that most likely meant after getting Alice, he would use the portal to go for Mira and the others.

I left Interspace, going toward another place where Vestal was a destination. I hope I can catch them.

ACE POV

_"She was asking about Shun."_

Baron almost fell out of his seat. He was such an idiot sometimes. I turned around to look at the older brother of Mira, Keith a.k.a. Spectra.

"H-H-How did you know that?" Baron squeaked out from the ground.

Keith cocked his head toward Mira, who looked happy at baron's reaction, even though in was toward the wrong thing. "Mira asked me to find you guys. When I saw your sister talking to you Baron, and you turning red and upset, I had to find out. So I asked her."

I almost smacked myself. "That should have been obvious." I knew everyone understood what I meant. That girl had a serious craze for the hot-shot ninja boy. After Shun and Baron had come back with her from 'a day at the park' or a battle as we found out later, she had become infatuated with him. Maron had gone so far as to take all of Barons pictures that had him set separately from the rest of the group.

"I can't believe I forgot about that!" Mira exclaimed, "She went crazy whenever I talked to or about him."

"So, why did you call us here anyway, Mira?" Baron asked.

"Just to get together. After we got back, the others haven't contacted us-"

"Speak of the devils."

"Hey guys!"

Jazz here! I just love the support so far! It's summer, so I'll try to update, but my parents want me to be outside, so... yeah... Anyway, thanks so far!


	6. Ocean's Anger Revealed

**Ch.6**

RUNO POV

"_What are you doing here, Marucho?" I yelled, surprised._

_"Hi, Marucho," Alice said sweetly, her smile and voice softer than just moments before, where she looked at Dan worriedly and suspiciously._

_"Hey Marucho! What's up buddy?" Preyas shouted from within Dan's' now emptying bag, "I missed you so much!"_

_"Me too!" Elfin almost screamed, jumping as far as she could out of Dan's' pocket before Dan caught her, giving her to Marucho. Angelos & Diablos (arguing of course), also leapt up to Marucho, with Diablos winning the right to 'hug' him first._

_" Marucho! It's been a while!" Dan said, about to slap the shorter boys back._

_Marucho was obviously angry with Dan. What had happened to the three closely knit brawlers? Wait, where WAS the third brawler? Ithought._

_The small boy, though he'd grown taller, pushed up his glasses, "I guessed-"_

_"Woah! Dude, when did you become psychic! Can you read my mind? What am I thinking?" the oblivious pyro shot out rapidly, his face eager for an answer._

_"Lointips," the annoyed younger said, once again facing the two focused girls, me and Alice, "Anyway, I guessed that you would-"_

_"Do it again! That's awesome, Marucho!"_

_I slapped the back of the brown-haired boys' head, " Marucho is not psychic! He's trying to tell us something."_

_"Thank you, Runo. Like I was saying, I guessed that you guys would come here because you mentioned Alice, and Dan was gathering the other brawlers, such as you. So I decided to come too. I guess I was right."_

_Dan was clearly not seeing the angry radiance that was emitting from the tiny body, since he was chatting away like nobody's business. Marucho's face was turning a slight red by each passing word. This wouldn't be pretty. Alice catching on quickly, turned toward Marucho to ask why he'd followed._

_"Yeah, that's right! Hey, did you find the room I asked for?" Dan asked, rather innocently._

_"I found it. Anything else?"_

_"Um… nope!"_

_Marucho was about to hit his head against the wall in disbelief._

_"Hey, Marucho, what's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong? Did you really just ask me that, Dan? It's been a month. A month! And when you finally decide to show up, really suddenly I might add, with all the bakugan,-not that that's a bad thing Preyas- you act like you're the leader. Are you really asking me what's wrong?" the boy finished in a deep, low hiss._

_Dan stammered, trying to find an answer at the unexpected outburst that had sent him a good two feet back._

_"What?" Alice asked, "You were gone for a month? Why did you leave? Where did you go? What haven't you been telling me and Runo? Why would you lie?"_

_"You better have a good reason for all of this Daniel!" I shouted, causing a flock of nearby birds to scatter._

_"-have been obvious."_

_We all froze. That voice was familiar. Now that everyone was pin drop quiet, they could here slowly process the voice, matching it to a 'human' face._

_We turned the corner to see four faces turned toward each other in conversation._

_"I can't believe I forgot about that!" Mira exclaimed, "She went crazy whenever I talked to or about him."_

_"So, why did you call us here anyway, Mira?" Baron asked._

_"Just to get together. After we got back, the others haven't contacted us-"_

_"Speak of the devils."_

_"Hey guys!"_

After our stories, or Dan's story, mixed in with hello's of all the bakugan, the boys took a short five minutes to catch up in their respective worlds. We girls simply talked about what we do best. Shopping, boys (somewhat; Alice and Mira are STILL single. Even with crushes.), clothes, and best of all, getting CERTAIN boys to listen to me. Soon we all got back to Alice's place, where Kato was dutifully waiting for our growing group.

After we all boarded and settled ourselves into the couches, Kato gave the signal that we were lifting off before shutting down the viewing screen.

"Now we're ready."

"Yeah, but what about Jake and everyone else?" I asked.

"Who?" Ace asked.

The vestals that were sitting in the couch were quickly caught up on the other fight that held place months after Vestroia.

"So these people, Jake, Fabia and Ren are also coming to help right?" Keith asked to clarify, mostly for the sake of Baron.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. They'll meet us there," Drago answered.

"So Drago, what exactly are we supposed to help you with?" Helios asked in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, that's right. You and Dan never explained why we were called to help," Tigrerra said.

The bakugan that had been quiet all the while were now murmuring in agreement. I guessed that they knew a bit more than we did since they had been with the very secretive pair for longer. All any of us knew was that Dan had been in Vestroia for a while, practicing his and Drago's skills. Preyas had hinted that they had met inbetween, but Drago had pulled Preyas-now that's something REALLY fun to see- aside, I guessing to tell him to hush up until they were ready to tell the rest of us.

I turned toward the two girls that were sitting on either side of me, engaging into their conversation. My thoughts made the chattering hazy. All of us have been accounted for, either personally or through Dan. The only one who was missing, while all of his bakugan were here, sometimes peering around the area or outside, was the resident hot-shot, Shun. It would make sense if we were still twelve, but now he'd become more fun and open. This is strange. I feel like I'm missing something. I know Marucho's angry at Dan, for reasons they're not telling me. But why is Shun missing? Is the situation so bad that they needed someone to stay behind to make sure nothing happened?

Suddenly, there was a hand waving in front of my face. "Huh?"

"Runo! Finally! Me and Alice have been trying to get your attention for a while," Mira said, but looking at my face, she lost the smile on her features, "Is something bothering you?"

"I think I know what it is, Mira. Is it Shun?" Alice said softly, her voice matching her personality.

I groaned in frustration, "I don't get it! It's so messed up!"

Mira nodded, "I get what you mean. Dan said a really minimal amount, but we agreed because it was him. But what I want to know the most is why Marucho is so mad at Mr. Hero over there."

"You caught that too. Yeah. He let it slip that Dan had left to do something without the other two. It happened just before we caught up with you. He started to yell at Dan."

"It must be really bad if the boys on the team are arguing. Don't you remember when Shun and Dan had that fight on the ship about why we should let the 'hot-head' lead," Alice confirmed.

The three of us all moved closer to the boys as all the bakugan started to get louder for answers.

"Come on, Dan! Tell us!" Akwimos said.

"Haven't we waited enough, Drago?" Diablos asked.

"Leave him alone, brother. I think they need the others here as well to explain," Angelos answered.

"It must be a long story then," Elfin yelled above everyone else's voices.

"We'll tell you guys," Dan started, looking up at all the brawlers, "ALL of you guys, when we get back to Interspace. Right Marucho?" he finished cheerfully, peering over at the Aquos brawler. The frosty glare he received in return caused him to gulp.

"Yeah."

BARON POV

Why was Master Marucho so cold toward Master Dan? Did he do something wrong? No, that's not possible. He's too awesome to do something stupid. Gee, I wonder if Master Dan's mom is there. Will she make us good food again? I hope so.

I looked around at all the brawlers. This is awesome! There are going to be so many brawlers in one place! The six original brawlers! Wait… there were two missing. I know that Julie is with Jake, but… where's Shun? Huh. He's probably going to jump out and scare us.

I slide off the sofa to the table where all the bakugan- all fifteen of them- were introducing themselves to each other.

"Hello. I'm Nemus. Pleased to meet you."

"Dude! No need to be so formal! Anyway, I'm Akwimos!"

"Hawktor is here!" I was surprised. He seemed kind of loud for a quiet person life Shun.

"You know me! I'm Elfin!"

"Tristar is my name."

"I'm Diablos," then he turned over, "and I'm Angleos, at your service."

My eyes had probably popped out of my head at this point, and the question that had risen was shoved to the back of my mind. Marucho had so many bakugan now! And a switching bakugan!

"How do you have so many bakugan, Marucho! I thought you only had Elfin and Preyas!" Ace said, beating me to the punch.

He gave me a shorthand version of what had led him to gain so many other partners. When he told me, he was smiling, but as soon as he turned back to Dan, the scary, cold, Marucho came out. What happened to the close bond I envied so much?

PERCIVAL POV

Lady Alice seemed a little distraught, though Hydranoid was quietly speaking to her. Next to her, Mira and Lady Runo were comforting her softly, both whispering in the same way.

I'd met Shun's partner Hawktor, who was, again, really loud compared to Skyress and Ingram. But they all seemed confused to why no one had yet mentioned Maron's role model, er, idol. But I was beaten to the question.

"Where is Shun?" Skyress asked Marucho, who was still coldly answering Dan's questions with one word and really evasively. All the bakugan became still, hoping for an answer. Tristar quickly jumped onto his master's shoulder, speaking into his ear. Marucho listened before responding, shaking his head at a question given to him.

Marucho immediately dropped his folded arms and he looked out the window by his seat. The Aquos brawler seemingly chilly demeanor shattered, replaced with a saddened face. At the face change, everyone was very clearly imagining the worst. Everyone had suddenly turned quiet, waiting for his answer. Or just for Shun to 'magically' appear the way Baron thought he always did.

That's all folks! (Looney Tunes)

A special shout out to anyone who reviews! oh, and my dear friend Alice, I thank you for getting two people to read my story! these two peeps, plz, for Alice, review! I'm begging!

the next chapter is about Marucho's anger toward Dan... ohhhh... not gonna be so plesant. That dude's got anger for a small thing


	7. Reconciliation

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bakugan. Cuz if I did, the girls would be in it, and there would be more couples.**_

Ch.7

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is past

KEITH POV

The room suddenly had a heavy tense layer added to its now complete silence. Dan glanced over at Marucho expectantly, just like everyone else. So Dan didn't know either. Where had he gone and what had he done?

"Well? Marucho? We're waiting here," Hawktor broke the silence.

"I'll tell you when we get to hear Dan's story," he said softly, while his voice took a bitter tone when he reached the end of his sentence, "I've been waiting to hear THIS story for a while."

I saw Helios give me confused look, but I simply nodded my head, signaling him to be quiet.

Obviously, the boy brawlers had some reconciling to do. And Shun clearly had something wrong going on in his life. And by the facial expressions that kept flickering across Dan's face, that something was much bigger than just stopping Mag-Mel.

MIRA POV

The rest of the ride went sooo smoothly. Marucho and Dan weren't talking to each other, and obviously were both hiding something. But by the formers' look, Shun was doing something that shocked him. Alice and Runo knew Shun better, but I could tell that they were worried as well. This was getting really strange.

I just realized that I'd never even met Shun's family, or even heard about them. My thoughts started to wander to the boy who was so quiet. What was going on? Dan seemed to have a guess to what was happening to the older boy, but he was refusing to share. This ride was going to be treacherous.

ALICE POV

After we got out from the jet, I thanked Kato and followed Marucho, who still had a mind-set on ignoring Dan. The therefore mentioned boy was trailing the group, clearly upset, worried, tired, and for once, not hungry.

Going into the Interspace was seriously amazing. My grandfather would be drooling over the machinery right now. When we all got out, the Aquos brawlers led us to a door which led to a big, white meeting room. I went and sat next to Runo, who sat next to Dan. To my left was Mira, then Fabia, followed Julie. Next to her, around the table, came Jake, Baron, and Marucho, who was on Dan's right. Leaning against the wall was Keith, Ace and Ren.

After simple pleasantries, at which we had to quietly hush all the bakugan, Dan told us the entire story, from when he first left, (and why; it relieved the stress between the two best friends) to his training with Preyas, who at that point had to comment, "I was awesome. Like always."

"Yeah, right! You wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you hadn't met Drago, me, Marucho and everyone else!" Elfin screeched, offended.

The rest of the bakugan laughed at Preyas' inability to talk suddenly. "I'm disappointed, Preyas! Your letting a girl push you around?" Diablos said.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Tigrerra growled. Out of nowhere, the girl bakugan all surrounded Diablos, who responded by closing himself up. The human girls all chuckled at the sight of a 'superior' boy cowering in his ball.

After calming Elfin down, Marucho asked Dan to continue. He finished up his story with finding the other Bakugan. He carefully cast his gaze over the people around him, hoping for some kind of answer to be spoken. He was very clearly hoping Marucho would say something. Runo, Julie and I all looked between the two, wishing for a nice, simple answer.

"Dan," Marucho started, his fists on the table relaxing, "You are an idiot."

"I get that often," Dan answered, still waiting for Marucho's final word.

"if you had just told us before you left, we could have helped you."

"Well, you guys seemed dissapointed when I was practicing in secret, and when Drago went out of control... I panicked, and promised myself I'd get stronger before I faced either of you again."

"I forgive you. Shun probably will too."

Dan's relieved face turned to one of slight worry and hidden pain, "I doubt that," he mumbled.

"Why do you think that, Daniel?" Drago questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

I immediately noticed the upset look on Dan's face when Marucho had mentioned Shun. I was getting extremely worried about the ventus brawler. I knew that the boy had a pretty messed-up back story, with his dad completely unmentioned, his mom gone (also unmentioned), and his grandpa training him constantly.

Runo leaned over toward me, "I want to know what Dan isn't telling us."

Mira nodded, "It's so obvious."

"Maybe it's not important," I suggested, being true to my unspoken title of the good girl.

"Yeah, and Dan isn't hot headed," Fabia retorted.

"Dan's been making faces whenever Shun is mentioned. Like there's something important to do with Shun around this time."

Keith finally left his spot on the wall, coming forward to the table. "Well, it seems obvious that all of us will help. But we need one more person to agree." He turned to Skyress, Ingram and Hawktor and they turned from their small conversation, no doubt what the topic was, to nod a yes to Helios on the boy's shoulder. "But, to get him to agree, we kinda have to know what happened." Everyone turned toward the small boy who had yet to say something.

Marucho lifted his head, "Shun's killing himself."

jazz here! I just want to tell everyone now that it is SO HARD to keep a good amount of bakugan mentions in this story. Whew!

i thank all my reviewers so far! I'm trying to get to 25 reviews before i update next time. So... Let's click that review button! Till next time, my dear readers and friends!


	8. Even Ninja's Have Limits

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bakugan. Cuz if I did, the girls would be in it, and there would be more couples.**

Ch.8

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is past

MARUCHO POV

When I said the sentence, everyone's faces took on looks of shock, disbelief, worry, and fear. But Alice's face was completely pale and alert, while Dan's had anger, hurt, and…. sympathy written all over it. His face slowly went toward the table, leaving no space to see his reaction. Hawktor, though he was in utter disbelief, recovered quickly. "What you mean by that, Marucho," he squawked indignantly.

"Exactly. He wouldn't do that!" Ingram said loudly.

Alice looked almost enraged, "Are you sure about that Marucho? I mean, this is Shun we're talking about. He's too strong to start being suicidal…" she trailed off tightly.

"Well, I meant more of an overworking kind of way."

"Could you please elaborate?" Percival said haughtily.

"Yeah. That might help." Tristar mumbled.

I looked around at the bakugan, whose faces mirrored that of their brawlers, "Well, Shun's been battling day and night. Literally. He hasn't left Interspace more than 2 or 3 times in this entire month. I haven't seen him eat at any of the stands. His eyes are always looking tired. I think even their color changed," I took a deep breath, glanced over next to him where Dan had his hand clenched to Runo's wrist, "I don't know how he's been doing it. His skills haven't dropped a bit. Both battling and ninja skills."

"How would you know about his ninja skills?" Fabia suddenly piped up.

"Um.. after Dan left, he made himself the self-declared leader, and the small fan-base we had supported it. But then… a lot of girls from school overheard that Shun was most likely spending his vacation at interspace, so they quickly rushed in. Most didn't care about battling. Later, as he won more battles, people started to see that the brawlers were trying to keep everyone safe. Most of the lost fan-base was revived. So, a lot of the girls seemed to think that, er, he, um," I stuttered.

Dan's expression quickly changed to one of amusement. He had one hand covering his mouth, "Please tell me it wasn't like school. Because then, I would be seriously upset about not seeing that."

"It was."

Nemus made a moving motion with his head, "Why is that so funny?"

Jake and Julie were cracking smiles in reminiscence. Dan got himself to stop before asking the question, "Was it like Claire bad?"

That did it. Jake and Julie both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about all this?" Ren asked. The three that were laughing shook their heads, while the fourth seemed to smile a little bit as well.

"Oh, that's right! Now I remember," Coredom said.

"Care to enlighten us?" Aranaut questioned.

Gorem took his cue to tell the story, "Well, it started with…"

_"Hey, Marucho, did you do the homework that was due today?" Dan asked, walking in stride with Julie, Jake and the former mentioned._

_"Yeah."_

_"Can I borrow-"_

_"No."_

_"But why not?" the pyrus brawler whined._

_"Dan," Julie giggled, "Do you ever do your own homework?"_

_"Yeah! It was just this one time!" Dan answered hotly._

_"Yep. And the time before that. And before that," Drago put in teasingly._

_"Dan, you seriously need to stop spending so much time in Bakugan Interspace," a new voice said._

_"You need to make some noise when you move dude!" Jake almost yelled as they walked toward the school. Shun simply rolled his eyes before looking back at Dan._

_Dan ignored the snide remark Shun had put in, and turned to Marucho, "Please buddy! Come on!"_

_Marucho sighed, defeated, "Fine," Dan jumped in victory, "But, I'm not giving it to you. I'll help you. That's it."_

_Dan whimpered, while the only girl of the group laughed at his antics. Shun sighed in mock dissapointment, "The once-hero cowers when faced with algebra problems. What a pity."_

_Dan took on a look of fake hurt, "I'm not scared! I just don't get it. I mean what's the point of learning math? Who cares why 2n+35=47-n!"_

_Shun snorted, "That's the problem you're stuck on?"_

_Dan growled. "Anyway, hey! Did you see those new players? They were amazing! I can't wait to battle them!" he finished, smoothly changing the topic._

_"Who?" Coredom asked._

_"Anubis and Sellon. They're really a great addition to Interspace!" Marucho said._

_Shun looked forward to see a brown-haired girl make her way toward them, followed by two of her friends. He groaned. And it was a really nice day too._

_"What's wrong, Shun?" Gorem asked._

_He simply shook his head toward the overly-perky girl walking up to them. "Oh, I get it." Julie said._

_Dan chuckled, "Wow, Claire is still after you? Didn't you tell her you weren't interested, like a year ago?"_

_"Yeah," Shun grumbled._

_"You must be so sad," Dan teased, "all the girls in school, save Julie, are completely in love with you. It must be so devastating to have so many HOT girls liking you."_

_Shun turned toward Dan, "So you think they're hot," a nod from the brown-haired boy, "I'm obviously telling Runo what you just said." The said boy almost dropped the homework he'd been doing in fear of the mentioned girlfriend. "Please tell me that you're joking."_

_"It's amazing how much fear Runo injects, even so far away," Taylean said._

_Drago and Gorem chuckled at the very true comment._

_"Hi, Shun! How are you today?" the voice was very high and peppy._

_Shun simply grimaced at the girl before faking a smile, "Fine, Claire. How 'bout you?" he answered boredly._

_Claire was clearly ecstatic that the ventus brawler had answered, AND asked HER how she was. "Oh… I'm, uh, f-fine."_

_Jake was looking between the two, shocked at Shun's lack of enthusiasm toward one of the most popular girls at school._

_He stared at Claire, who'd chosen to wear a deep blue halter top, complimenting her rich eyes and slender body, that went to her middle- thigh, covering the white Bermuda shorts that were worn over lighter blue leggings. A thick black belt was strapped to her hips. She wore a long necklace of an angel that held a green heart. In her ears were large angel wings that had small letters engraved into each feather. It spelled Shun multiple times. Of course. Her shoulder-length hair was slightly curled, laying on her small shoulders._

_Shun muttered a good-bye to the three tittering girls and brushed past them. Letting them go, the girls squealed at being able to have touched his "well-muscled, toned" arms as he passed._

_"Wow. Dude, they got it bad for you!" Jake said._

_"Yeah," Shun answered stiffly, "I know."_

_"Hey, Jake, aren't you supposed to meet with your coach to discuss some football things?" Julie questioned._

_Jake quickly ran down the hall toward the locker rooms, "Bye!"_

_"Oh my gosh!" a high voice yelped._

_Shun looked back before sighing, "Here we go."_

_"Look guys! It's Shun! Guys! Oh my gosh! This is the best day of my life! He's right in front of me!" a girl named Ami shrieked._

_"I'd better get to class before any other girls show up." Shun waved off to the other three, going into the western wing._

_"Oh, Shun…" a seductive voice called, its owner sauntering over to him. "How have you been?" Brooke asked, flanked by her 'friends' Ashley and Kate._

_Shun was obviously restraining himself from hitting her. "I'm fine."_

_She leaned on one of his shoulders, having pushed aside Dan and Julie. "So, how about we ditch these idiots and go have some FUN?" she whispered into his ear, making sure that her, er, assets were pushed against his arm. The clothes she wore spelled no shame in flashing letters. Her top had no straps, a teal v-neck that joined well past her breasts. Her black skirt went an inch past her behind, the rest of her legs covered by sheer net stockings. Her hair was long and straight, going past her waist, held back by a headband. Her earrings were flashy, black and huge. Finally, her necklace reached into the all the cleavage that showed, leaving little to imagination._

_"Why don't you just get the heck out of here, you wack!" Dan jumped to help his friend._

_She turned toward him, "This doesn't involve you. Go to your blue-haired freak of a girlfriend."_

_"Hey, can't you see he's NOT interested! You've got every other guy after you! Leave him alone! He's taken!" Julie yelled._

_Shun's head whipped toward Julie in surprise and confusion._

_Ashley and Kate both snickered, "By who?" Kate asked._

_"You?" Ashley added._

_"How could anyone like you?"_

_"You're so fat! And you actually need a job to get money!"_

_Julie was about to pounce on the girls when Dan and Marucho grabbed her arms._

_Shun brushed Brooke off, "Get a life, Brooke. If I ever wanted to get a girlfriend, she'd have to actually have a brain."_

_"But… Shunie…"_

_The group slowly walked off._

JAKE POV

"Hahahaha!" Ace was gasping for air.

"Why is this funny?" Baron asked.

"I can't believe all the girls in your school are in love with Mister I'm-quiet-and-a-ninja!"

"We weren't at the funny part yet!" Dan muttered.

Runo was angry, "So, Dan. Any other HOT girls you want to tell me about?"

"Oh. Um. That was just a mistake. I didn't mean it!"

"So.. then after school ended…." Marucho continued.

_"Finally!" Dan yelled as the group reached the sidewalk, "Another grueling day at the labor camp is over! Yes!"_

_Jake nodded, agreeing. They totally deserved the summer vacation that was soon to come up. He was tired from school, football, and going back and forth to Neathia to help rebuild._

_"I am so done with all the projects they're giving us," Julie said._

_Marucho suddenly turned around to stare at the spot that was usually occupied by the oldest of the group. "Where's Shun?"_

_"Eh. He'll show up. He has gym last, so either, the coach is trying to recruit him, or the girls are trying to get him to sign autographs."_

_Drago bounced on Dan's shoulder, "That's scary how right you are."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Gorem spoke up, "I think he means that."_

_They all turned to see the boy walking up to them with his hands in his pockets, and in a smoke of dust, about the courtyard away, a horde of girls behind him._

_"What happened?" Tristar questioned._

_"Today, we were doing gymnastics. My reflexes kind of took over."_

_"Oh, man you've gotta be kiddin me."_

_"Shun!" Claire yelled._

_"Um, I think I have a way of ditching them. See you guys later!" he said, before doing the quick flash ninja thing._

_Shun walked up to the table where the four were hanging out. He looked terrible. His t-shirt and jeans were slightly ripped, and his choker and jacket gone._

_"I told that dude to stop giving them classes." He muttered lowly, " I mean, Brooke jumped me!" he finished, gasping, " She got some extra guys to hold me down, but I managed to get away."_

_"Wow! They seriously did a number on you."_

_He shook his hair out of his eyes, "They took my socks without taking off my shoes. How the heck does someone do that?" he shouted._

The entire room was cracking up at Shun's inability to ward off a bunch of girls. The girls took a look at Alice, who was looking slightly upset. They quickly closed their mouths, getting the guys to do the same. After they were calmed down enough, Marucho took on a serious look again. "But then, it got up Brooke-level."

Dan, Julie and I all must have become slightly pale. We were utterly quiet (we'd still been laughing) at that sentence. "No way."

Marucho nodded. "Yeah."

Linehalt was quick to pick up the anxiety in the air, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Julie stuttered out.

"Julie, spit it out. Now."

"M'lady, give the girl a minute." Tigrerra called softly.

"Brooke got really mad at Shun when he'd dumped and dissed her in front of the entire school, so one day, she…" Marucho started.

"What happened?" Alice asked, ever so soft.

"She was dissing all of us when he'd finally had enough, so, believe it or not, he started yelling at her to shut up and get the heck out of his life. Then Julie dumped Dan's pudding cup onto her," I said, with a serious face, though it was in danger of being cracked by a smile.

"Wait," Mira shrieked, "Dumped? Why was he dating her?"

Dan quickly defended him, "It was because she threatened to hurt the rest of us, since we're less, um, athletic than him."

I finished for him, "Anyway, she hired five HUGE bodyguards to kidnap him."

"What?" Fabia screamed.

"He was caught unaware, but he fended them off for almost half an hour. I was with him. Marucho had stayed after-school. Same with Jake. Dan had detention. I couldn't do anything because one of them was holding me." Julie looked teary at the memory.

"Anyway, one of them left for a moment. And as Shun went into another round with the remaining three, the last one came up from behind and…." Marucho trailed off again.

"What happened?" Ingram questioned urgently.

"They hit his head and knocked him unconscious. Then tied up his hands and slung him over one of thems' shoulder and left. Julie was too shocked, so she was incapable of doing anything," I finished once again.

Gorem was upset, "It was pretty bad. His temple and the back of his head were bleeding a lot."

"So, how did he get out?" Wilda asked.

"Yeah. Somehow he tricked those goofs to hand him the key. It was just Ashley and Kate there," Dan mentioned.

"They were stupid enough to let him out of the chains," Coredom said.

"CHAINS!" Hydranoid roared.

"That's what he said. But that's pretty much it." Tristar added in.

"He told us a little later at the hospital," Drago told the group.

"THE HOSPITAL?" Hawktor yelled.

"Then how'd he end up in the hospital?" Alice asked, finally having gained her voice back.

"Apparently, he'd gotten hit so hard, he got a concussion. He didn't even realize it though. He tied the girls up, beat up the one guard there and made it back here. When he walked in, he was fine, and the three of us freaked," Dan said, pointing toward me, Marucho and himself, "But he put his head on his desk and fell asleep. That was when we saw all the blood on his forehead."

"How do you NOT notice blood?" Ace said really loudly.

"His hair hid it. He is a ninja you know," Dan shot back grouchily.

"After that, when we tried to get him up, he wouldn't move, so we went to the hospital," Drago ended the story.

"Why didn't we ever find out about this?" Runo asked tightly.

"Because you'd react like this. Shun said not to tell you guys since he knew how you guys would probably leave school, drop everything and come over here immediately. I was going to, but he literally took a pin thing on the table and clicked the off button on my phone from across the room. But then, he almost passed out again."

"Well, yeah! He was hurt! You still should've told us! We've found out either way!" Fabia yelled.

"Umm… I know this is out of topic, but shouldn't we get back to Marucho's explanation to why Shun's gone AWOL?" Preyas asked, having lost his way through the story a long time ago.

REN POV

Dan quickly asked Marucho to give him a second as he got out his phone. Dialing a number, he waited for the owner on the other side to pick up. "Hey Mo-"

"Daniel Kuso! You are in so much trouble! Just because you save a couple of planets does not mean you can rush off to another dimension without informing me! Do you know how much I was worried? Marucho and Shun as well! Think about what you did! What have you been doing anyway?" his mom yelled, each word louder than the last, at which Dan had to push head as far from the phone as he could while still holding it.

"Mom! I'm sorry!"

"You better be! Come home right now!"

"Mom, it's Shun."

Immediately, the harsh breathing on the other side vanished. Though he put the phone back to his ear, we all could hear every word.

"Oh, Dan. It's that time of year isn't it? The time flies."

"Yeah," Dan answered, not realizing that we were listening to every letter that was being pronounced, "So, same as then?"

"No. He's gotten much more mature. -More than I can say for you- But, give him some space. You will NOT be hotheaded. Right, Dan?" Miyoko Kuso questioned her son.

"Y-Yeah, mom," and with that the mobile was shut off. He looked at our faces of confusion before waving off the conversation as nothing. Reluctantly, we turned back toward my fellow technician.

Marucho took a deep breath, "Right. Anyway, with avoiding freaky fans, battling 24/7, and no food or water, he's worn himself out completely. But he's refusing to admit it. He's been avoiding me, and taking about five minute breaks in-between battles. So, it'll be hard to convince him to join and help us."

I grinned, "Well then. How about instead of convincing him, we make him give us a chance to talk to him?"

Baron gasped, "What're you gonna do? Master Shun doesn't listen that easily!"

I looked over at Marucho, "Are your hacking skills up the test? How much time do you need?" I challenged, smirking at the younger boy.

Marucho smiled for once, after a long month of weariness, "How much time are you going to give me?"

_**JAZZ! Sorry for the confusion. I put up the wrong chapter... I need to pay more attention. So, Virtual Icecream for everyone for being patient! I hope this chapter wasn't too OOC or anything. Dan is kind of secretive for a while in this story, but it gets better. I know right now the bakugan aren't really in it, but it's hard to get all of them , so the battles are coming up in later chapters. Shun's up soon!**_


	9. The Pain Locked in the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bakugan. Cuz if I did, the girls would be in it, and there would be more couples.**

Ch.9

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is past

SHUN POV

I looked up at the screen as I finished off Sellon's points. Without looking back, I walked away. I glanced up at the place board to see my face at the top, by the number one sign. It had been that way since Dan had left. Everyone was too easy.

I jumped up to the building just before the girls turned the corner. I got summer vacation to get AWAY from crazy, obsessive girls. Not to get chased around by them while I was already busy with protecting Interspace. I am too busy to deal with this.

I leaped down to one of my more secluded pathways started toward the arena where my next battle was. Ever since Dan left, I have been more and more on my own. Marucho needed a break anyway. He was really upset about Dan ditching the group.

I slowed down, starting to get a little tired. Shaking my head quickly, I reminded myself there was a lot more work to be done before I could rest. I put my hand up against wall to keep myself going. Taylean immediately saw my small points of weariness, "You need to take a break, Shun."

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired."

"You have been battling constantly."

"So have you."

"No, I haven't. I only battle every other turn. Knightstar is switching with me," Taylean said, pointing out that my mechtogan had been taking in half the battles as to not tire out my partner.

"I'm fine."

"Shun!" a distant voice said, followed by about twelve footsteps.

"You can't be serious! How can they find me so fast?"

Taylean was quick to notice the difference that I hadn't, "This seems different."

I focused, "You're right. This voice is really familiar too…" I thought, "Runo. I think I know who else is with her. Taylean, get ready to meet EVERYONE."

Taylean seemed to freeze, You don't mean-"

I nodded, "I think we found out where Marucho went."

INGRAM POV

As our rather large group turned yet another winding back road, I suddenly felt a quiet presence get stronger. I looked over at Skyress and Hawktor, whom both nodded their heads in silent agreement. I told Dan, who was at the front of the group, who also voiced that he felt like they were getting close to him.

**Why would he do something so reckless?** My thoughts clashed with one another, **He might have felt like he needed to hold down the fort while Dan was gone. Or he's just plain crazy. Nope, I feel like it's something deeper than that.**

As we turned one more corner, I suddenly felt the presence we had been looking for. I looked past Preyas, who'd been chattering the entire time we were shouting and searching. There, a bit far away, was Shun. Well, he was there, and it was obviously him, but everything else about him seemed terribly wrong. Everyone looked over at Marucho, who nodded his head solemnly, signaling that this indeed was what Shun had been doing for the past four weeks.

"That can't seriously be Master Shun!" Baron squeaked.

"I told you guys you wouldn't believe it," Tristar confirmed loudly.

"We still don't," Hydranoid said.

"Just like back then. I knew it," Dan breathed. But before Runo could question what she'd also heard, he started to stride toward his best friend.

ALICE POV

He looked alarming. As our large group ran up to him, he didn't try to leave, he simply kept talking to his bakugan. I walked up to him, "Shun! What have you been doing?" I asked him, but all he did was look up slowly from his conversation, as if he had been expecting all of us. We all took got a look at him, which caused a small gasp from the girl portion of our team. The clothes that were well-kept were slightly dusty, as if he'd just come out of a battle, which he most likely had. Brown boots were clean, but untied. His hair which was usually an immaculate jet black was framed limply around his haggard face, bangs falling over part of his eye. Shadows had formed underneath his topaz eyes. But worst, those same lively topaz eyes were dull, a deep glaze in them. The spark I cherished, er, liked in his eyes was replaced with tiredness, and the jelly-legging color dead.

I took a small step back toward the group, coming right next to Runo. He faced us, his eyes locating Marucho immediately, "I'm guessing that I was right. I was wondering where you'd gone."

Dan took a step up, "Man, you look awful!"

"Thanks. If you guys could move though, I have a brawl to get to," he answered, his voice just as scarily tired as the rest of him.

"No, you don't. Check your bakupod," Ace said confidently.

Shun eyes took on one of surprise followed by anger, "What did you guys do!"

Without answering, Ren took a step forward, "You need a break. Look at yourself."

"I-I'm fine. Stop worrying," but even as he said that, his hand went back against the wall to support the rest of him. "Why are all of you here anyway?"

Julie jumped to answer the question, "We're here to help out! Dan got our bakugan back, so we're ready to go!"

"Really?" Shun turned on his closest friend, "So what have YOU been up to? I hope I didn't interfere with any of your plans." His voice was laced with tiredness, but had the edge of deep anger and resentment.

"Umm… Dude, we can talk about this later, but you need to rest."

"Not happening. I'm going to battle regardless."

"But," Dan paused. This was pretty low, what he was about to do, "Don't make this like seven years ago Shun."

Seven years ago? What was he talking about? But Shun obviously knew. I looked over to see the boy shaking slightly.

Shun's topaz eyes flickered with uncharted rage, "This is nothing like that. It was a mistake, yes. But I've gotten over it," he growled, his voice low.

Dan crossed his arms, "You clearly haven't."

The group was flicking their heads between the two, not having the slightest of a clue to what was going on.

"I stopped you then and I'm stopping you now. Nothing has changed," Dan said quietly.

"If I had been able to help. It might have been different."

"You couldn't have done anything."

Shun looked at Dan bitterly, "You didn't even try. How would you know?"

Dan's fierce face fell. That must have hurt him. "I knew."

There was a small pause. What were they talking about? I turned toward Runo, who was staring at the two fight verbally. The entire group was transfixed on the situation.

"You stopped me."

"Yeah, but I had to. You know what happened."

"Actually, all I remember is YOU holding me back," the ventus brawler jibed, sliding ever so slowly to the floor.

"You couldn't have done anything," Dan repeated.

"Yes, I could've. You stopped me."

"They couldn't do anything. They'd said it was too late."

"Maybe I could've gotten there in time," Shun trailed off, his voice bitter.

Dan had been inching closer slowly, but stepped back as if slapped, "I know."

What WERE they talking about? This wasn't getting any better. Shun and Dan were both upset with each other, the latter for something unmentioned and the former for the same thing and Dan's untimely departure.

I pushed Ren back as I walked as close as I could to support the unbalanced brawler, "We're all worried, Shun. Marucho told us how hard you've been battling. You need to rest. Don't try to deny it. You're already on the floor."

He pushed up, trying to get up and leave, but it was clearly painful for him. Sometimes, I wonder how much influence Dan and Shun have had on each other. Reminded of Dan, I turned toward him for a minute. The pyrus brawler was pale and had a hurt look marring his features. What exactly was he scared about?

SKYRESS POV

I flew up from Alice's shoulder over to Shun. He turned toward me, smiling slightly, "It's been a while, huh, Skyress?"

"Shun, why would you do something so stupid?" I simply asked.

"Taylean, this is Skyress, my first bakugan partner," he said, avoiding my question.

"Shun, you're burning. How have you been awake and moving so quickly?" Alice exclaimed softly, removing her hand from his forehead.

"I-I'm fine." But just as he finished, he closed his eyes involuntarily, his body relaxing and his head falling onto Alice's shoulder.

"Shun!" both Alice, Taylean, and I yelled in surprise.

Everyone quickly gathered around the now fitfully sleeping boy. Runo was quick to try and help Alice out of her uncomfortable position. The dear red-headed girl was furiously trying to not blush. After Shun was supported by Ace and Keith, the girls turned toward Alice, whose face was blushing red at the rest of the girls' jibs. It was so apparent that the dear girl had a crush on my partner.

I could hear the rest of the bakugan next to me talking about Shun, as well as Dan's call. I looked over at Dan, who was glancing at Shun, frowning. **What's happening?**


	10. Forget the Time

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bakugan. Cuz if I did, the girls would be in it, and there would be more couples.**

Ch.10

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is past

SELLON POV

I walked away from the battle. Though I had lost, I was pleased. The ventus brawler had looked irritated, angry, and his face held no more love of bakugan it once had. But at the same time, he had looked at her with pity. His wonderful features marred by a look that shot surprise through me. **Wonderful? What am I thinking? Focus Sellon.** are the words that went through my brain. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel... sad for him...

Without Dan, he'd actually been stronger, as if he'd been holding back. And all the fans he'd been getting…

But as he seemed to hold a different strength than Dan. A strength that radiated a fragile power along with a reason to battle. A nobility in fighting.

I looked around the corner I had seen Shun go to see him slump against a redhead. I felt my heart twinge for some reason. I quickly gazed at the crowd surrounding him, realizing that this was not a fan group. Daniel Kuso could be seen, waiting, looking almost …sad. Terrified even. As he should. Maybe he's finally realized that resistance is futile. What I was slightly worried about was that there were ten extra brawlers. **Hmm. The boy's so scared that he needed to call all of his little play buddies.** When I snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed that I had been fiercely staring at the red-head. She wasn't that pretty. I was MUCH better suited for Shun. Wait. What am I talking about? I'm not supposed to like him. He's the enemy. Removing the feeling from my heart, I sauntered away to meet my minions, er, I mean 'friends'.

DAN POV

I gazed at the brawler who was lying down on the bed in the boy's old room on the jet. I felt really awful right now. His remarks had brought back a month of hurt I would have left alone. **He's right though. It was my fault. I could've stopped her.** I surveyed the bandages that covered his left bicep as well as the one's peeking out from his right shoulder. According to Alice, the cuts had been deep, deeper than a battle could've imposed.

I stood up, accidentally brushing off his jacket that had been placed on the chair. As I picked it up, I saw a picture fall out. Drago noticed it too, "Dan, what's that?"

Picking it up, I turned it over. My face probably cracked into the hugest sad smile ever. It had my mom and his at a patio table laughing at me and Shun. Shun's mom had always been so kind and happy. She hadn't deserved what she got. Anyway, I was holding Shun in a headlock, messing up his hair as much as I could. My eyes were closed, with my face in a smirking position. He had his hands on my arm trying to pull me off, yelling at me. I looked at the left side of the picture and my eyes fell on her. "Who's that?" Drago asked, his eyes also glued to her features.

She was laughing at me and Shun, obviously because I had finally been able to grab his head. Even before ninja training, he'd been pretty fast. But, I'd finally caught his head. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail, with long bangs coming up front to frame her face, streaked with green and red, apparently for me and Shun. Her smile seemed to light up the whole picture. Her eyes were resting on us, deep dark grayish-blue. They suited her. Her ear had slightly pointed ends from earrings at the top. Around her neck was a necklace that had the letters D and S on it, studded with our respective colors. Both of us had chipped in to give it to her. "Noone. She's not important."

"She is. Her necklace has your and Shun's intials."

Dangit. He'd noticed.

"She was a friend. From a long time ago."

"But-"

I put the picture back into the pocket as I heard Runo calling me. Hurriedly, I threw the jacket onto the chair as she walked in, "Dan. He's not going to wake up just because you decide to make faces at him," she waited for a response, before sighing, "Dan. It's time for lunch, we stopped in our old spot."

I pretended to jump up at the word food, "FOOD! YES!" making her chuckle before leaving the room. I walked out of the room after waiting another minute. I couldn't wait to see my mom now.

RUNO POV

I was worried. I had never seen Dan look that upsetingly at Shun. Speaking of Shun… **That boy is SO telling me why the heck he would do such a stupid thing! Dan does stuff like that! Not you, you moron!** **You may be able to not tell Dan, Alice, or Skyress, but I'm just as good as your little sister. You CAN'T say NO to ME.**Who were they talking about anyway? I went to Shun and Dan's room, before pausing at the door when I heard rustling. I peeked in, seeing Dan looking at a picture with a sad smile on his face. It was actually really sweet looking. His eyes landed on the left side of the picture and froze. Drago started to ask him something, but his answers were evasive, as if he and Shun had a completely different life before all of them had met.

As he turned a little, I caught a glimpse of the girl in the picture. Who was that girl? I looked closer. She had the exact same smile as the lady in the background. How was this girl related to Shun and Dan? Why hadn't we heard of her before? My eyes widened before I walked away, **It was her that they were talking about**. Then I realized why I had come and went back, calling his name.

I told him it was time to eat before chuckling at his expression at the mention of food. What a ham. Why had I ever fallen for him?

HEY! Jazz here! I got this up as fast as I could... :( I hope that all of you here are alright so far! Cookies for everyone! please Read and review... The next chapie'll be more about Dan and the secret. Everyone's kinda tense soon. Thanks for the wait.

It was HER seat…

"You think I wanted to remember?" the boy asked, his voice scratchy and dangerously low, "You think I like fighting with Shun?" his fists were tightly clenched on the table.


	11. The Story back Then

Ch.11

JULIE POV

This totally was not right. Though Dan had sat down with the rest of us at the table we'd set up, he wasn't chowing down on Alice's food as he usually did, which made Runo both worried and angry, "Dan! Eat! Alice and I worked hard to make this stuff! Enjoy it!"

Nothing. The silence pierced through all of their hearts. Dan's face was still holding a fake smile. For some strange reason, his eyebrows were slightly down, like he was tryin to forget something.

"Dan! Answer me!"

He snapped, "I don't really care. This'll probably taste bad anyway, since you made it."

I winced at that, looking at an enraged Runo,"See? That's better. That's more like the Dan **I** know."

All of our jaws dropped at Runo not getting mad, but we realized what she was doing. I shut my mouth and turned back to my food.

After we all finished, we all sat idly, as if Dan would speak to us in this time. But Drago tried anyway, "Daniel," he whispered, while the other bakugan were keeping their partners occupied. Like that was going to work. I wasn't going to be distracted by Gorem that easily.

DAN POV

"What's wrong? You're freaking all your friends out. I know you're not happy right now, but focus. Shun is going to need time to recover from everything and you're not helping by sulking," he glanced at julie who turned back to her food.

"This isn't about bakugan, or me leaving. It's about- never mind. It was a long time ago. It doesn't involve you, Drago. Please don't ask."

Drago could probably hear the small quivering of my voice, and let it go. I knew that he was ok with me telling him later.

I looked over at the empty seat where Shun would sit. Somehow, even Fabia and Mira's group hadn't sat there. I blinked realizing that he'd always sat there. No matter where we were. He was always at the edge. It was HER seat…

"_Get out of my seat!" She yelled, pushing me out of the end seat. "This is my chair! You know that," she simply finished._

_I groaned from my spot on the floor, rubbing my butt, "Ow! You could've said so!"_

"_And have you ignore me?" she said, crossing her arms._

"_I would've listened!"_

"_No, you wouldn't have."_

"_Shun! Tell her!" I yelled at Shun, who was sitting at the table, reading a book._

"_No, Shun'll side with me! Right, Shun?" the girl said, extra sweetly. He eyelids were fluttering, her hands clasped against her cheek. _

"_I'm not going to get into this."_

"_But, Shhunn!" the girl pouted._

"_No."_

"_SHUN!" both I and she yelled._

_we grinned as soon as he turned back to his story. I nodded at her. Quietly, we snuck up to the silent boy, trying to tip his already unstable chair over. Without looking, Shun grabbed my arm and semi-flipped me, but simply grabbed her wrist._

"_That's not fair! You're so much nicer to HER!"_

_Shun simply shook his head sadly at both of them. They were so much alike sometimes…_

FABIA POV

"Dan. Dan!" Keith repeated, getting worried about the pyrus brawler. He was staring at Shun's chair with a smile, obviously thinking about a time before they had all met.

Runo, on the other hand decided to pinch him, "Ow!"

"Dan, we've been calling you for a while. Snap out of it," Runo said.

"Are you ok?" Tigrerra asked.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you so upset? Shun's sick, but he'll get better. It's not that bad."

Dan almost grinned grimly, thinking about something that we clearly didn't know…

He snorted, "Yeah, but that's not the problem, now is it? It's what he does and says when he's sick that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Helios asked.

Dan shook his wild mane of hair, "Nothing."

I was rather angry now, and I could tell everyone else was too. Exactly WHY were there so many secrets between the two boys? And why weren't the rest of us allowed to know?

"Dan," I started tightly, but Aranaut bounced on my shoulder, signaling me to stop. I leaned back into my chair, looking at the empty seat as well.

Mira couldn't let it go, "What are you hiding from us, Dan?"

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, pretending he hadn't said anything that had upset the occupants of the table. He finally started to fill his mouth with food. "Good food, Alice."

"We mean you and Shun. What was that fight back there?" Diablos asked, curious rather than angry.

"What fight?" he questioned innocently.

Ren spoke up, "The one between you and Shun before he collapsed. You were exceedingly upset. Why? What were you guys talking about?"

Dan stuffed his face, trying to get a way out of talking.

"Dan," Helios started.

Dan looked at his empty plate, "It was no big deal," he answered, not facing Drago either. That was scary. Even Drago didn't know? Just what had happened?

"DAN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! WE ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! WHY WERE THE TWO OF YOU FIGHTING? WHAT WAS IT EVEN ABOUT?" Runo yelled.

"You think I wanted to remember?" the boy asked, his voice scratchy and dangerously low. He looked up at all of us, facing his girlfriend. Dan had tears in his eyes beginning to form. "You think I like fighting with Shun?" his fists were tightly clenched on the table.

Runo sat slowly, shocked by the venom in his voice. His eyes were brown, but they seemed almost to be tinged deeply with a firey red. "What she meant was, could you please tell us why the two of you were arguing?" Tigerra asked.

"Something happened a while ago that I could of stopped. But…"

Preya pressed on, "But… but what?"

Dan shook his head, "Never mind. It happened a long time ago." His hands stayed in fists on the table, but he'd calmed down a bit.

"But," I started.

"Just leave me alone," Dan said, standing up and leaving. The conversation was over.

Drago stared at the retreating form. His partner had forgotten him on the table. His friend…

Jazz is back! Hey! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! It reveals a bit more about the background of the girl, but she (hopefully) remains a mystery to you. She'll be introduced in the story, but not any time soon. R&R! See ya'll next chapter!


	12. A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, there would be the Shun/Alice couple! And more Alice, Runo and Julie face time! Seriously, what were those producers thinking?

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is past

Ch. 12

RUNO POV

Ok. This was officially bad. We had two of our teammates hiding secrets, one sick and unconscious, the other completely enraged, and a possible war looming ahead. **Great, Dan. Nice time to go berserk on your team.** The table was quiet as Dan left, no one stopping him. Drago looked a little down. **Wait. He- He FORGOT Drago! He never leaves him anywhere. At least not without teasing him about safety. What the heck was going on with those two idiots? **My eyes narrowed.** Shun is SO explaining when he wakes up…**

My face must have been pretty demented looking for Alice to start rubbing my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"So, I'm guessing that you have an idea…" asked Wilda.

I decided quickly to keep this to myself, and shook my head, "No, but I did see something kinda weird."

"What was it?" Preyas claimed, "Was it Shun? Is he a vampire?"

Hawktor turned to face the hyper-active bakugan, "WHY would you think that Shun's a vampire?" As Preyas was about to answer, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Nemus spoke up, "So what did you see?"

I cocked my head, remembering the picture my boyfriend had been staring at, "I'm actually not really sure. But I'll try to explain it."

"That might help," came the sarcastic remark from Ace, earning him a smack to the head from his girlfriend.

After I shot him a withering look (which he very much deserved) I began. "You guys know when I called Dan for lunch?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I paused at the door and began to listen as Dan was talking to Drago."

I glanced at Drago, who was receiving multiple looks like why-didn't-you-say-anything?, what's-this-about?, and is-there-something-you-need-to-tell-us?

I looked at the table, "Well, I saw Dan looking at a photo."

The silence was cracked with Percival, "Really? All this? For a picture?"

ALICE POV

Runo glared at him, "Anyway, like I was saying, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, it was of the two of them," she smiled, "they were fighting. Dan had Shun in a headlock, completely ruffling his hair, and Shun of course, had a scowl. But this time, it was PLAYFUL."

I let that sink in. **SHUN, smiling? That seems, so… unreal. No matter how much he grinned when he won a battle or at Dan, the rest of us have never seen him actually smile.** I turned my attention back to Runo, "And they were chuckling in the background. I recognized one as Dan's mom, but the other…"

Skyress cut in, "What did she look like?" her voice soft, yet sharp.

Runo shrugged, "I didn't get to see really, it was a quick look before he turned again. It wasn't a REALLY detailed look."

"I actually meant Drago."

Drago was trying to make himself smaller. Poor thing.

DRAGO POV

**Really, Daniel? Why do you always decide to leave at times like this?** I gritted my teeth, sighing. I was not getting out of this. I knew just as well as Dan how aggressive Runo could be.

"She had long black, purple tinted hair that went down to her waist, and dark green eyes. Her skin color was similar to Shun's."

Skyress took a deep breath in a gasp, "Oh,no. THAT picture."

Everyone faced her, "Who is she?" Taylean asked.

"She's- Her name is Shiori. She's Shun's-"

"What's her last name?" Hydranoid's voice pierced through her talking.

"Like I said, her name is Shiori. Shiori Kazami."

ALICE POV

Runo and I gasped. That's why Dan was so evasive. It was Shun's mom. We all knew how sore of a subject that was. Actually, only two of us. Julie was simply confused, just as Marucho. They were never told. The pair had been back to their certain problems and the fourof us had gathered in Runo's just to talk.

_"So, what are we doing now?" Runo asked, almost scared to tread the bakugan subject with Dan and Shun. Dan had been EXTREMELY DEPRESSED, but Shun had been completely silent, refusing straightout to talk about the topic._

_"What do you mean?" Dan asked from in between bites._

_Runo smacked her boyfriend in the head. Yes, almost the day after, Runo and Dan had begun dating. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"_

_Dan glared playfully at her before going back to his food. "Good stuff, Alice."_

_I winced. "Actually, Runo cooked it."_

_His eyes went wide, "What? Oh,no. I'm going to die!" Dan faced his friend who was sitting next to him, "Shun! Help me!"_

_Shun rolled his eyes at Dan's antics, "Dan, shouldn't you already be dead then?"_

_Dan paused in his theatrics, thinking about it, "No."_

_The topaz-eyed boy shook his head sadly, as if mourning, "Poor brain. I wonder if it'll ever survive living in Dan."_

_Runo had strolled back in with tea for Shun, "Here," glancing at Dan, "What are you doing?"_

_Alice giggled, " Apparently, he's dying."_

_Looking at Shun for an answer, "You don't want to know."_

_The four sat down, the shop being closed. "I'm so bored."_

_"Dan, you have nothing to do because you obsessed the last couple months over the same thing. It's not just suddenly just going away."_

_Alice took quick initiative to change the subject, "Why don't we just talk? Dan, how are your parents?"_

_Dan sighed, "My mom is still my mom. She's still upset about Drago, going around the house saying 'Drago, why'd you go? You were such a good influence on Dan!'. My dad is still obsessed with pudding."_

_"Hey, Shun, what about your parents?"_

_Runo took the cue, "Yeah, I just realized, we know like nothing about your parents."_

_Shuns' face froze._

_"I mean, I know you live with your Grandpa, but what about your mom and dad?" Runo asked, oblivious to the two boys slowly cringing._

_Dan turned toward Shun, freaking inwardly._

_"Nothing to tell," Shun said, his tone cool._

_Runo whined, "Come on! You know all about ours!"_

_Shun stood up, "I have to go."_

_Quietly, he left, the only remnant of his being there a cold tea cup._

_Dan started to get up, "Runo! Whaddya have to go and say that?"_

_"What's wrong with asking?" she said, her voice raising._

_Dan grabbed his jacket, moving toward the door, "His moms' gone. Been like that for a while."_

_Runo was silenced._

_He stared at her, then left. Alice was surprised. Her parents… she didn't know what happened. It was suddenly when she had found out that she had a grandfather. But she never took it for granted._

_Shun, though… Could he really have a weakness?_

Skyress refused to say another thing, "Why don't you continue Runo?"

She nodded. "There was one more person. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, with long bangs coming up front, streaked with green and red. Her eyes were grayish-blue. They suited her. Around her neck was a necklace that had the letters D and S on it."

Everybody, including me, turned toward Skyress, "I don't know this time."

TIGRERRA POV

I was listening so intently. It was strange. This was so different. When the boys had left, just the three of them, I knew the girls were hurt. But this time, it was like the boys were falling apart. The only glue they have's the comfort of their bakugan.

DAN POV

**NOT GOOD,** were the words running through my head. I had stormed out, but I had decided to stay at the door. I groaned. Sometimes my girlfriend was too nosy. And Drago was TERRIBLE under pressure. What a mess.

Walking back to the room where our resident hot-shot was slow and long. How was going to tell him that they were starting to get close to the past?

Jazz is back! Thanks for the patience, readers! I've decided to update evry 2 to 3 weeks if not sooner. I'm saying sorry right now if I fall behind. Right now I'm averaging half a chapter a day, but I'm starting to get stumped. 

review! it makes this writer happy!


	13. Take the Secret to the Grave

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! 

_Italics _is the past / flashback

**Bold **is thoughts

Ch. 13

NEMUS POV

After the small revelation that Runo had let us know, we were silently packing up. The girls were getting the food off the table, whispering amongst themselves. All us bakugan were oddly silent, staring either at Drago or Skyress. Shuns bakugan were scattered along the brawlers shoulders, while Drago had perched himself onto Runo.

"Well, what do ya think?" came Ace's voice.

"I believe that there are some things that Dan and Shun are hiding, but as much as we want them to tell us, we're going to have to wait," said the ever level-headed Keith.

"How long, though! They need to focus! They asked for our help, and I'm not sitting here, waiting for them to play along!" he whispered fiercely.

REN POV

After we got back on the jet, we all sat in silence, two still missing from the group. They tried to talk to each other, but there was no way to forget the fight. Kato came on to tell us that we were in Japan before we landed on Marucho's house.

We walked in, having gotten the still sleeping Shun.

Dan was still dragging behind us, refusing to make eye contact with any of us. Fabia grabbed my arm when I started to lag. "Ren, don't. He needs to cool off."

I looked my girlfriend, nodding.

JAKE POV

Dan the man was totally in a funk. I got Shun into bed. He was a little too light to be healthy. Guess that's why he's sick. Everyone was in his room. "Hey," I faced Dan.

He was laying his friends jacket on a desk, a photo faced down in the drawer. "Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we tell his mom or something?" I asked.

Dan's hand clenched onto the desk. "Sure. We'll go tell her."

RUNO POV

**What? I thought… I guess she just lives close.** I followed Dan out, after he'd grabbed Skyress and Drago. Skyress was whispering into Dan's ear. He nodded.

He stayed at the front of the group, not talking to anyone but Skyress. They seemed very serious.

The bakugan that had/are Shun's were flying around our shoulders, occasionally trying to get a snatch of the front twos' conversation.

Finally, after 20 minutes of walking, Dan stopped. "It's that way, right?" he said, facing Shun's surrogate mother.

Skyress fluttered around, "Yes. You didn't forget, Daniel. Don't worry."

"Yeah. But, it's been awhile."

"Daniel," Skyress chided. Though we were moving, I could hear them. "I doubt Shun'll have not come back at least once."

Dan shoved his hands into his pockets, sighing. "True."

We strolled past a cemetery. Usually, they creeped me out, but now, it was peaceful, serene even. We turned the corner, walking straight through a small forest.

"Dan?" Julie started.

"Shh." He kept going, until we were in front of an elaborate, metal, black gate. He took a couple steps back. "Move guys," he asked.

"Dan. There's no way you can jump that. It's a three feet taller than you!" Mira said.

"Watch me." With that, he ran and… jumped the fence. A cocky smile light up his face at their expressions. "You guys seriously thought that after being friends with a ninja, I wouldn't have learned anything?" he asked mockingly. "Be back in a flash."

"Wait! Dan!" Fabia yelled, "Wait. Even I can't do that!" she screeched.

After impatient tapping, Dan finally opened the door, a thirty year old man next to him. "Come on, guys. Hurry up."

Drago finally spoke up from the boys shoulder, "I never knew you could do that."

"There's a lot you don't know, Drago," he poked his friend teasingly.

As they went in, The man started talking to Dan, "It's been a long time."

"Yeah. I've been a bit busy. And I moved. Just came back for a while to see my friends."

"You haven't changed at all, Dan. Still the dreamer?"

"I guess. But, hey, she always said it was what made me fun. Shun was kinda serious."

"You know why, though."

Dan sighed, "That's true. Talk to you later, Mark?"

"I'll still be here, Ding Dan," Mark answered, chuckling as he walked away down the hill.

Runo caught up to her boyfriend, "WHO was he?"

"Oh, he takes care of Shun's mom. Come on."

They walked up to a larger hill. The group stopped, gasping at various levels of the beauty before them.

There was an even taller hill with a fully bloomed Sakura tree, its branches falling gracefully over a curved rock. The rock, they could tell, was a gorgeous crème color, shining in the dull sunlight. Farther off, there were other rocks gleaming in the sun, like a golden pathway. Dan kept moving, "Guys, hurry up. We're almost there," his voice was solemn, quiet.

They stopped at the tallest hill that housed the Sakura tree. "Here we are," Dan said, going to the other side of the rock. It was a grave. It had an angel on top of the curve, her wings spread wide in its glory, pure white against black hair. Her features soft and gentle. She was smiling. On her extended arm was a slightly baby green… phoenix. The angel was stroking her pet.

Dan's eyes softened at the statuette, but he turned away to face his friends, "Read the words."

The girls ambled a little closer. Alice kneeled in front of it, the girls gathering around her while the boys hung a bit back. The redhead leaned in a little, speaking softly, yet clearly, "Don't count the moments. But, make sure that every moment counts." Alice paused. I could hear her breath hitching. I knew why.

_Runo was seriously regretting her decision. She had given up battling for good. Alice was behind her, supporting all the way. She had again decided to quit. She just couldn't make up her mind! They were both leaving, effectively avoiding Dan and Shun. They hurriedly went through a dark alley. Not the best choice. Now they were both trapped. _

_In front of them was a group of brawlers. They were another round of Masquerades lackeys. Just what the two of them needed. "You chicks part of Dan Kuso's group?"_

_Runo stood proudly, "What if I am?"_

"_Let's brawl."_

"_I-We don't battle."_

_The boy scoffed. He was obviously the leader, "yeah, right. I know that you have a Tigrerra. And throw her out already."_

_Alice stepped up, "She doesn't have to, you know. Some people like battling fairly."_

_The boy growled, "I'll make you then."_

_Suddenly, Shun and Dan were either side of the lackeys, making quick work of the group._

_The four walked out of the alley, the setting sun hitting their faces. "We could've done it ourselves, Dan," Runo said angrily._

"_No, I don't think so. And was it necessary to drag Alice too?" Dan asked._

"_WE WERE FINE!" _

"_With no bakugan?" he retorted._

"_I had Tig with me!"_

_Shun smirked, "Tell us, then, where is she?"_

"_In my pouch!" Runo said, disregarding that Shun was grabbing something from his belt._

"_Really?" Shun flipped a ball to Runo, "Tell that to her." It was Tigrerra._

"_My lady, that was terrible! Why would you stop battling again?"_

"_I-I had that dream again."_

_Shun raised an eyebrow, but said nothing._

_Alice patted her friends shoulder, "You know, just because you have that dream, doesn't mean you have to give it up. Tigrerra knows the danger. It's okay."_

"_Yeah, but-"_

_Shun was mimicking Dan's usual posture, his hands behind his head, "You know, someone once told me something," he said, looking up at the sky. "Even if Tigrerra does leave, it's alright. You don't count the moments you save protecting her, but enjoy every moment you have."_

"This is –"

"Keep reading, Alice."

"A loving mother, daughter, and sister rests in peace. Shiori K-Kazami."

Jazz is back! Thanks for the wait my dear readers! I love you guys *sniffle* I'm sorry. i'm emotional. Anyway, Whadyya think? I want to know! Hey, just press the review button! Thanks! See ya next time!


	14. One Secret Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan or the characters... what evs.

In this one chapie, italics mean that the supernatural is talking. Not a flashback happening.

Ch.14

One Secret Revealed

TAYLEAN POV

**What? Is this why I have never seen Shun's mother? She was dead? He-he hasn't ever spoken of this, **I thought. "Skyress?" I breathed, not truly comprehending it. Shuns' original bakugan nodded ever so sadly. All of us were silent. Even the ever-so annoying Preyas and his 'brothers'. Runo suddenly gasped, realizing something.

"Wait. It says sister. Then, shouldn't Shun have an aunt?" she questioned.

Dan snorted, as if to say, I should've expected that.

"That's true. I have never heard Shun mention any other relative besides his mother," Ingram said.

Runo muttered, "Surprise, surprise."

Ignoring her comment, surprising us all, "Well, yeah. He does. You guys actually know her," he said, the confidence seeping back into his hoarse voice.

A startled Julie looked at Dan, "What? We've never met anyone that even looks closely related to him!"

"She looks nothing like him."

"Then, who?" Fabia asked, her tone giving away her impatience.

Dan smiled, "My mom."

Baron's eyes bulged. "Wait, doesn't that mean that you and-" I questioned, familiar with Earth relations.

"No. My mom and Shun's mom met back in like middle school. They were best friends for a long time. They even ended up at the same college. That's where my mom met my dad. Sorry. Off topic. They were just close enough to be sisters, so my mom asked for that to be written."

JAKE POV

"So, like, you guys aren't related?" I asked.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Skyress, did you know all this?" Coredom asked.

"Yes. I knew she was dying. She kept me a secret until the end so I couldn't tell anyone." **Anyone else totally confused. I never knew Dan the man and Shun were so secretive.**

Baron was just as confused as me, "A secret?"

"Wait. Even Shun didn't know you?" Keith inquired.

Dan smile was gone. Even I could tell that he remembered something not fun again.

"Indeed. He met me after her death."

"Skyress…" Dan warned.

"Daniel. I think we can tell them."

The brunette let out a breath, "I guess. You know, it's not a happy memory."

Runo put her hand on his arm. It was actually gentle. She usually only touched him to kiss him, or slap him. **This is so weird.** "Can you please tell us?"

Dan dug into his pockets again, "Well, right before Shun stopped battling, before we actually all met face to face," he was talking more to the originals than to us, "we battled a lot. When the two of us stopped battling constantly, I just stopped talking to him. Finally, I met him again. But, it wasn't a real battle. He used me."

"What?" Alice said.

"I mean, while we battled, he purposely drew out the battle as long as he could. He kept avoiding my questions and when I told him that it was weird, that he wasn't playing as well as he usually did. He usually wiped the floor with me. He only said one thing. 'Good. 'Cause I don't ever want to stop.' I was wondering why he wasn't, again, wiping the floor with me. Then, he actually started to tear up, and that was why the game ended. We ended up rushing over to the hospital."

All the girls were giving off some really weird vibes. It was kinda creepy.

"He went up next to his mom, and she said she was glad that he made it before she 'went under'. He was seriously upset. I've never seen him cry that much. And I've known him since I was one. That stupid gramps of his wasn't makin' things better. He's the reason Shun quit battling. Anyway, she opened her hand, and there was her last gift to him. It was Skyress."

DAN POV

I was standing next to the grave, which reached my waist. We were all silent. Then, suddenly, a soft gust of wind appeared, hitting all of our faces gently.

"She's here," I murmered. Skyress looked at me. Only she and Drago knew what I was talking about. Me and Shun used to come see her grave about once a month.

"Who?" Ren questioned.

"His mom."

"Okay."

I rolled eyes, "This sounds crazy. I know that. But come on, if I told you like six years ago that you would become friends with people from other worlds and even saved some, what would you think?"

_Dan._

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. Facing the grave I could see her. Everyone else looked everywhere at my sudden turn, but they couldn't see her. It was just me. Not the bakugan, not my friends.

_It's been a long time since you last came._

"Sorry. I got busy, and my dad got transferred."

_It's alright. But, how are you doing?_

"Fine. You know, just here since it's summer."

_Shun's been visiting every month still. He's told me a lot. You've been VERY busy. Saving the world so many times. He better have helped you…_

"This is where he goes to every month?" There was a tinkling laugh.

_He hasn't changed. Still secretive. But, you. Look at that. You've grown so much. How's Miyoko?_

"Mom's fine. She's just worried about me and Shun and how we battle so much. She started to yell at me when I finally called her."

_I could imagine. I would do the same._

"I guess. What's Shun been telling you?"

_Not much. He never mentions school though. I did ask, but all he did was change the subject._

I snorted. "Yeah. I could imagine why."

_Is he bullied or something?_

"Just the opposite. All the girls are convinced that he's a god. And the boys all wish they could be him. He hates it."

_Of course. He never tells me the good stuff. _I heard a snapping of fingers. _Oh, that's right. These are all of your friends. Can you introduce me?_

"You know it!" I told them what was going on and they accepted it. I went one by one, as well as giving their bakugans' names. They said their greetings to her. I soon reached my first group. First I introduced the bakugan, and started on them, "This is Marucho."

"Hello, Mrs. Kazami," my other best friend said, even though he couldn't see her.

" Julie, Runo and Alice." They also said hello. Oddly, Alice looked a little pink.

_She's very pretty._

"I guess. All the boys are crazy for her."

_No, I meant Runo._

I was surprised, "Yeah. She is."

_She's your girlfriend, right?_

I sputtered, "H-How'd you know," DOY! "Shun. Of course."

_He did tell me. She's very lucky._

"Thanks." This is why I loved Shun's mom so much. She was so easy to talk to. "Actually, the reason I came was because-"

_Shun? He's not here, so I'm taking a guess._

"Yeah. He's gone down again."

_First of all, you better not be blaming yourself. For her, and for leaving._

My eyes widened a bit, "How-"

_Shun's been here only once, but that was enough._Happy

_He doesn't either. He feels that he didn't do enough. That's all._

"But-"

_Stop saying 'But'. You sound strange. _

I sighed. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, and I let myself grin, "You haven't changed either."

_Tell him that it's time to let go. He's living life for three now. Tell him that he's only counting the moments, when he should be-_

I finished for her, "Making every moment count."

Jazz says Happy Thanksgiving! I needed to update before then, so it's now. I've decided that for almost every special occasion, I'll do an extra update or two... I'm still on my reg schedule. (School sucks. never go to a elite HS. Just trust me.)

Anyway, I hope you liked it! If I get more reviews, I might starta mailbag to answer any q's you guys have. Questions, critiques, or ideas/requests are all accepted! R&R my peeps!

Again, Happy Thanksgiving! Gotta get ready to do my HW! See you later!


	15. An Original Split

Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan or its' characters! This chapie is a bit strange…

Ch.15

MARUCHO POV

This was extremely strange. Dan was talking to a gravestone. If he had tried this a couple years ago, we would have put him into a mental institution. But now, it didn't seem so strange. After silently and patiently waiting, I heard him tell Mrs. Kazami good-bye.

Speaking of Kazamis, Shun was still sick. What were we going to do about that? Mag-Mel was not going to stop just because we had a missing member. A thought suddenly hit me, **No one is protecting Interspace right now. They have an open field.**

"Marucho? What are you thinking about?" came Preyas voice.

"Nothing."

Elfin popped out, "You may be able to fool the idiot there, but I know better. What's going through that brain of yours?"

Preyas glared (as much as he could as a ball), but kept quiet. I bit my lip, "Nobody's at Interspace right now."

Diablo whipped around, "That's right! We have to get back to it! Chop, chop, everyone!" he yelled.

"How can you be thinking of that, Master Marucho? Master Shun is sick!" Baron said, respectful, yet loud.

Keith slapped the back of the youngers head in annoyance, "He's just thinking ahead."

Hawktor bobbed up and down, "I think that we should go back to Interspace."

Ingram was agreeing, "Yes. Though Shun is sick, he would never forgive any of us if we took care of him rather than saved Interspace."

Dan snorted, "Everyone should know that by now. He has even less self- err… what's the word?" he asked, facing the grave again. He then turned back toward us, "Self-preservation than me."

**Again with the hidden past. Are they ever going to tell us anything? **I thought, but I kept it to myself.

I tilted my head, "You know. There IS twelve of us. We can just split into two groups of six. Six go back to my house, the other six to Interspace. Easy."

FABIA POV

**How's everyone fine with the fact that Dan just spoke to Shun's mom? From the DEAD, **the thought still reeled my mind. Aranaut was quick to realize my silence amongst the chatting of who would stay and go. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

"Yeah. Why is everyone over the fact that Shun's mother is dead?" I muttered.

Aranaut said nothing for a moment before answering, "I think they're just coping differently than you. You've already felt the pain of loss through Jin."

I kept silent. Ren seemed to feel my silence and squeezed my arm in comfort.

"Fabia? Do you want to stay or go?" Alice asked. My head shot up.

"Go."

Ren was thinking hard, I could tell. Jarred from my thoughts, I disrupted his, "Ren?"

"You know. I think instead of six and six, it should be five and seven."

Ace quirked an eyebrow, "Why? There's no point in that."

His bakugan spoke for him, "Actually, there is. There are five original brawlers here."

"So?" Jake asked, not catching on… like usual.

Keith caught on fast, "You mean that the five should go to Marucho's. The rest of us to Interspace."

GOREM POV

After deciding to go in different directions, us five went back to watch over Shun. Dan was much happier than before, talking peacefully with Drago and Shun's bakugan.

As we went in, Marucho's butler said hi, and told us that Shun was still asleep. Julie walked in after Dan and sat down over by Runo. All us bakugan settled ourselves by Taylean and another ball.

Our partners' were all quiet when a sudden realization seemed to hit Dan, "Marucho, we know that Shun's tired, but how was Taylean able to fight for so long?"

Marucho smiled slightly, "Actually, Shun got another bakugan. Well, mechtogan. His name's Silent Strike. Somehow, Shun was able to control him immediately, no help necessary."

Dan scowled, "No help? WHAT? I had to practice day and night forever just to get it to appear without Drago being in pain! All he had to do was use it like a regular bakugan?" the boy humphed and sat with his arms crossed.

Runo teased the already angry teen, "Well, Shun's always been better at patience than you."

"That's true, Danny. You're no very nice when you're trying something new," Julie said, almost giggling.

Dan toward Marucho in an attempt to get someone to help him out, "I'm sorry Dan. They've got you there. Shun seems pretty calm most of the time."

Taylean spoke up, "We just got lucky, I guess," in an attempt to soothe both Dan and Drago.

"Lucky my foot! He's always been good at getting what he wants when he needs it. Stupid ninja!"

First, he was upset that Shun was sick, now he's mad? **Humans are so strange…**

Hope you guys are alright that it's a bit small! Just as a heads up, the updates might take a bit more time. My work load has just increased about two times as much, because mid terms are coming up, but so are the holidays, so I hope to finish off a couple more chapters and update. 

For all the readers, if I miss any updates, I hope that you will send me messages to remind me. I'm kinda forgetful during tests times. Also, I'll make up any missing chapters that you guys deserve. Thanks for understanding! See ya'll in two weeks!


	16. Trying is Useless

**Ahh... Christmas Break. I love you. You equal no school, no homework, no irritating teachers, no friends trying to set you up on a date...**

**I can't wait til Christmas! Just so you all know, instead of a new chapter, I'll try to post a one-shot for bakugan. Thanks to all my reviewers! Merry Holidays! Love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan! Hey, did you guys see the new episodes? They're starting to drag it out too much. But, I can't help but love it!**

_Italics _is the past

**Bold **is thoughts

Ch. 16

DAN POV

We all sat, talking, but the conversation was way better than before. Before was really awkward… "Hey, he must be really sick. He's been out for a while," Julie mentioned, pointing to Shun.

Alice nodded from next to Runo, "I think so too."

I nodded from my seat, "Eh. He doesn't get sick often. It's actually kinda weird. Far as I know, last time he got sick was when we were nine. Anyway, when he does, it pretty much kills him 'til he gets better." I snickered, "Of course, it doesn't help that he pushes it anyway."

Runo smirked, "Like a certain someone we all know, and unfortunately love?"

I let down the front legs of my chair, "Who?" I was lost. Julie snorted through her nose, her signal that I was being stupid again. I'd figured that out a long time ago.

Tigrerra was fast on questioning, "So, he won't be waking up any time soon?"

I tipped my chair back, and my eyes closed, "Nah. How long has it been?"

Marucho looked at his watch, "Since he collapsed, about eight hours."

"Give him about ten more minutes," I answered without opening my eyes. Since I'm just that amazing, Shun's eyes snapped open at the end of those long ten minutes.

Runo blinked in awe, "You're actually right for once."

"Hey! Whaddya mean, 'for once'?"

Hawktor was the first to screech in surprise, "Shun! You're awake!" causing my seat to bounce to the ground once again.

Like always, without answering, or being even the slightest groggy, he got ready to jump out of bed. And like whenver he DID get sick, I grabbed his arm. "Dude, get back in bed."

"Dan-" he started. Same as always. I'd make sure he got back into bed, since most of the time I was there when he got sick, and call his mom in.

"Don't care. You're sick. Get back into bed," I made sure he was looking at me before adding, "Plus, this time you have us, tons of bakugan, and let's not forget, three very scary girls that can kill you right now. So…" I trailed off for effect. I knew just as well as he did that he was right. I couldn't stop him. But, I'm betting that Runo, Mira, and Fabia would.

Shun rolled his eyes, smirking, "Nice try. I know that you can't stop me."

Runo grabbed his other arm, almost piercing his skin with her nails, practically hissing, "I think you should. Either that, or you two are free to explain the argument that took place back at Interspace." **I think I love her right now, **was the only thing running through my head.

Shun rose his eyebrow, but relented. He knew how mad she could get. "Fine. I'll go. Don't get so mad, Runo," but he sat up on the bed.

Runo stuck her nose a little higher before grabbing Alice and Julie as she marched out. Marucho poked his two fingers together, "Glad you're up, Shun. I'll talk to you later," he finished, leaving the room.

It was clear that he didn't want to face Shun after bringing all of us to him.

I plopped myself down next to Shun, "So…"

"What did you tell them?" **Dangit. He knows me too well.**

"Why would you think that Daniel said anything?" **Ah. Good ol' Drago.**

Shun gave him a look that said how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am, "Dan can't really keep a secret."

"Hey! I didn't tell them. All I did was show them-" I stopped.

Shun's eyes narrowed, "Showed them what?"

Skyress perched herself on his shoulder, "Your mothers' grave."

I winced. I was waiting for Shun to yell. His mom was probably one of the three things that set him off. Silence. I opened my eyes to see his amused face, "You are so scared of me," he sighed, "I guess you had to."

"Yeah. They were trying so hard to figure out why we were…"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. It wasn't fair to you." My head snapped up at Shun.

I, so awesomely, covered up my shock with a smirk, "You? Apologizing? That fever's really messing with you. See you later!" I finished, leaving the room, making sure to dramatically shut the door before he could change his mind.

I could hear Shun sigh, before talking to his several bakugan, all of whom were extremely happy. I snorted, "Drago? Do you think that not telling him about what I told you was okay?"

My partner nodded, "Seeing as he just woke up, I don't think it's necessary to tell him what his mom told you just yet."

"Drago?" I asked again.

"Yes?"

I smiled, after a while, "Thanks."

I could've sworn I saw my bakugan smile. "Anytime, Daniel."

I walked toward the living room, where the group was quietly waiting for us.

SHUN POV

I heard Dan snort, "Drago? Do you think that not telling him about what I told you was okay?"

The dragon spoke softly, but I still heard him, "Seeing as he just woke up, I don't think it's necessary to tell him what his mom told you just yet."

He walked toward the living room. According to Skyress, I was asleep for about eight hours. Why was I so weak? (A/N: This is a ninja we're talking about. He regularly needs about five hours at the most every night.) I could already hear Grandpa chiding me.

I stood up, walking toward my jacket, "What are you doing?" Skyress asked.

"Getting up."

Ingram cut in quickly, "Dan and Runo told you to lie down."

"They can't stop me. Plus, only Runo is actually kinda scary when mad. Alice and Julie are harmless."

Hawktor looked like he wanted to say something, "Actually, he was talking abo-", but Taylean jabbed him in the side, quieting him.

Finally, I got Skyress to stop worrying enough to let me leave the room. I picked up my jacket, feeling for the picture. I looked at it. Someone else had seen it. Skyress seemed to know what was on my mind, "Dan picked it up before anyone saw it. Only Drago saw it. But your friends… Runo found out about the picture. She hasn't seen the complete photo, but… they're suspicious Shun. Actually, I as well. Who is that girl?"

"Noone."

Skyress didn't press further.

I sighed. MY other bakugan had been trying to get a look at it as well, but I put it away. Time to face my friends.

**Sometimes I feel bad for putting Dan and Shun through so much. But, then again, it makes for such a good plotline. Oh, well. We all know that most of these stories end up with ahappy-ever-after kind of thing. Well, I'll post again around New Years. I can't wait to see all of you then! Like I said at the start, "Merry Holidays!" **

**Santa: How can this be a present? it's not even wrapped!**

**Jazz: I thought you were supposed to be about, giving and all that jazz (A/N: just a pun. I like being punny!). **

**Santa: Eh. New time, new Santa.**

**Jazz: And here I was thinking that being nice was all a part of Christmas.**

**Santa: Pfft. It's all about the gifts now. Christmas is commerical! Do you know how much I make around now? People are always putting my name in their stuff! I'm rich!**

**Jazz: Then I don't really feel bad about this. Sorry anyway. *Shoves Santa off of sleigh***

**Santa: Wha-**

**Jazz: On, dasher, on dancer... you know what? Just all of you, follow Rudolph.**

**Jazz, over and out!**


	17. Enter the Enemy and Others

**This chapter has episode 13 in it. It's a only a bit of Paige and Rafe as a flashback. There will be more episode appearances, but in flashback form. Thanks! I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

**Happy New Year guys! I love all of my reviewers!**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 17

MIRA POV

I knew we had made the right decision to leave some of them behind, but it didn't make things easier. As our group walked through the Interspace, we reveled in it. To think that Marucho had made his little training area this massive. **Can't believe this was so small just like two years ago.**

Luckily, Ren knew his way around. I felt oddly attached to him. He had gone through the same experience as me. We were both betrayed by a person we trusted, and had even gone to lengths to believe him.

It was strange, I was looking around, yet I couldn't find the two that Marucho told us to watch out for. "What were their names?" I thought out loud to Wilda.

Keith seemed to read my mind, "You mean Sellon and Anubias?"

"No. I meant the two that were trying to help the brawlers," At this, I saw Fabia freeze in the corner of my eye, say something to Ren, then keep walking.

Ace snorted, "This can't be too difficult. I mean, they're going to be great brawlers. So, just look for people that are wiping the field."

Fabia rolled her eyes, and I could tell what she was thinking, **Wayyy too much like Dan.**

But, before Keith could answer me, "I think I found Sellon and Anubias," Ren said, pointing toward two separate screens side by side.

One was of a girl with navy blue hair in a ponytail and had elf like ears. She was a beauty, and she seemed to be fighting in a three on three, with two other girls. The two were behind her, seemingly following every command the leader said. The boy had wild spectra-ish hair, but white. He wore an odd mixture of crossover belts and purple leather. They both had clear advantage and serious fan bases. The crowds were all cheering, and clapping as if their lives depended on it.

We watched as they cleared out the battlefield quickly, and the two different announcers said their names in victory. Anubias gave a smug smirk on one screen, while the other screen held a sharp gaze of utter perfection and formality.

Another group of kids, younger than us, passed ours as we waited by the fountain, "I can't believe that Dan ditched Interspace!" one girl crowed.

"Yeah, well he screwed up bad! He sucks! Anubias is where the action's at! Dan is a has-been."

One girl chuckled, "So true. But, just watch, Sellon is going to take number one!" she said proudly.

Another boy put in, "What happened to the rest of the brawlers? I mean, Marucho was pretty cool. So was that one chick… Paige, right?" he asked, "They were rockin' the field without Dan! They didn't even need him!" he finished.

Baron's face was slowly turning red, and his fists were clenching.

The last girl sighed, "He's right. I mean, I don't even get why Dan was ever leader. Marucho's the smart one, and Shun is just as good as him, if not better. Plus, Shun is patient, and he's pretty smart too."

The boy that had spoken before turned around, "You just like him because you think he's good-looking," he said grinning. He reminded me of Dan.

Actually, their group reminded me of the brawlers. The first girl looked caring, like Alice, even though he seemed to hate Dan. The next one was proud, exactly like Runo. The boy that had spoken about Marucho seemed like him as well. The gushing fan-girl was a Julie to the tee. The boy that had teased her was a personality clone of Dan. And the boy standing next to him was silent, and it was easy to tell that he was like Shun.

The group walked away laughing at the girl's blushing face. Good thing, because Baron was about to explode. Another boy walked lazily up to us, sucking on a lollipop, "Hey, what's up?"

I moved back, "Nothing. Who are you?"

"Well, little lady, they call me Dylan. So what are you and your little play buddies up to today? I haven't seen you around."

Ace stepped infront of me, "Why do you care?" he asked rudely.

Chuckling, the teen stepped back, and turned away, "Just watch out," he started to walk away, and he turned his lollipop toward in a goodbye, "You never know who's watching what you do." We were all silent. We had just met Dylan. He was all the creepy that Marucho described, and more.

We turned back to the screen to see that Anubias and Sellon had walked away winners from their tournaments.

"So, do we, like, just watch them?" Jake asked.

"I think we should ask to battle them," Ace said, as blunt as ever.

Oddly, as if they had heard us, a snobby voice filled their ears, "Why would WE battle YOU?" Anubias asked. Sellon was walking up behind him.

"What's happening here?" she asked. Her voice was very different compared to Anubias, and she seemed very small. Not at all threatening. But Dan had told us what she could do, and Marucho backed him up. The small boy had also mentioned that she seemed to battle in a style similar to their resident ventus brawler.

Anubias turned back to us, facing Ace, "You look strong, but I'm not in the mood. The only one I want to battle is Dan Kuso, but he's been gone for a while." He was a bit too much like Spectra, and I could tell that my brother felt the same. Ace and he were scowling at him, about to say something.

A small boy I hadn't noticed before piped up, "He must've gotten scared!"

" He's not-" I grabbed Baron's mouth before he could give us away. I smiled tightly at the two groups in front of us, "Baron watched Dan save the world, so…"

"I see," Sellon looked closely at us. Her eyes were dark green. They seemed to pierce you, and they looked creepy, a gaunt, foggy type of look to them.

Fabia took initiative, "All of us are new, but we're pretty good."

"Interesting. Who do you battle with?" Soon, she called herself, asked. Chris was in the back, grinning rudely at our group.

We looked at each other and hesitantly took our bakugan out. What was it about Sellon that gave me so much familiarity, yet at the same time, so much mystery?

FABIA POV

I knew that Mira was suspecting these two of knowing something, but she didn't say anything. I'm glad she shut Baron up though. He was a little too fanboy. Not that Jake wasn't from time to time…

Sellon glanced at all of our bakugan and smiled. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of two brawlers who were looking our way. There they were. Paige and Rafe. Rafe waved at me, and then they both disappeared.

"What's so funny?" Ace demanded. **What a hothead…**

"It's just that… there are seven of you, yet not a single one you have a aquos, pyrus,… or a ventus."

Keith and Ren gave a sharp gaze at her. Who was she?

"That reminds me. I haven't seen the brawlers around for a while," Robin, I think it was said.

Anubias snorted, "What do you mean? That small brat was here just two days ago. I saw him." It was like they were talking to each other, ignorant of the fact that we were here at all.

Sellon retorted slyly, looking at us, "True, but wasn't Shun constantly battling after Dan disappeared? I don't think he would just stop."

My eyes widened. **Who is she? This girl is so… It's like she already knows who we are!**

I saw Mira feign a look at her watch, "Oh, look at that! Hey, guys we have to go!" and she dragged Ace and Baron away while I grabbed Jake.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I said sweetly.

I glanced at the slightly smirking face as I walked away. **She was strange. But… I feel like I've seen her somewhere else.**

ANUBIAS POV

"What was that about, Sellon?" I asked after we had left our lackeys. Sellon had been too interested in that strange group of kids we'd met. Lately, she was really weird.

Sellon smiled, "No reason. I just feel that they're not normal battlers."

"They're just another pack of kids who think that they have what it takes to battle."

"I don't think so. Didn't you see how they reacted when we mentioned Dan Kuso and his friends?"

"That reminds me. Why did YOU bring him up anyway?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I wanted to see their reactions. The gaps in their attributes are a bit too coincidental for my taste."

"What if they're part of the brawlers? Mag-Mel will NOT be pleased."

"I know that. I think I am right though."

"Why?"

"That redhead girl, she said Dan, rather than Dan Kuso, like you. That proves she's met them before, even gotten to know them, to be on a first name basis. But, I have a feeling that there are even more that we haven't seen. Still, it doesn't matter. We will win anyway. Let them get help. Their defeat will be even more pleasant."

"So, when they come back, we go attack," I said, changing the subject to our plan. She was talking about Shun a bit too much lately.

Sellon nodded, "Remember. Master Mag-Mel gave us a new goal."

I growled, "I remember. But that doesn't mean I like it."

She smirked, ignoring my second sentence, "Good. Well then, I'll see you later. I must meet Soon and Chris."

With that, she sauntered off, a smirk clearly plastered on her face.

REN POV

Me and Fabia excused ourselves quickly. Both of us ran over to where we saw Paige and Rafe. Rafe looked extremely happy, while Paige looked irritated. "What are you doing here, Queen Fabia?" Rafe asked politely.

Fabia got right to the point, "You two may head back."

"What?" Paige roared.

I stepped up, "What Fabia means it that there are some problems here, so we need you two back in Gundalia and Neathia."

"What problems?" Paige asked.

Fabia grumbled, "The brawlers are having… communication issues."

"Does this have to do with the disappearance of Shun?" Rafe asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Marucho is usually holed up somewhere, but Shun…" Rafe began.

Fabia growled, "What happened?" Though we had heard Dan's story, Marucho's had been only giving bits and pieces thrown in here and there.

Paige cut in, "It was a tournament."

"_Man! That Shun is a total monster!" Paige stated, "When was the last time you saw him take a break from battling, Rafe?"_

"_Never," Rafe told her, "it's like he's afraid that if he stops brawling, he'll just die."_

"Seriously?" Fabia asked.

"Yeah. It was ridiculous. He took out opponents with single moves. We never, ever saw him not brawling except for when we had meetings with Marucho."

I trusted that they would head back, "More importantly, we need you two to tell the others to prepare for a possible attack. Go. Now. You are needed there."

Paige growled, but gave in, and the two left.

**Jazz is tired, so no peppy thing today. *droops* sorry...**

**For those wondering, Helios becomes a darkus after evolution. **

**Just so you guys know, Paige and Rafe will not be making a comeback. I'm sorry if you guys like these characters, but there are already a lot, and I can't have them there as well. But, hey, if this story gets enough reviews, I might make a sequel where they'll come back!**

**So, R&R my readers! Thanks so much! See you all next year!**


	18. Unnecessary Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan… wah-wah-waaahhhh…..**

**Thanks for keeping up with this story, you guys! I means so much to me that people actually care for my ideas! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

Ch. 18

**Marucho's flashback is from episode 13 from Bakugan Mechtanium Surge. Some of the show actually works really well with my story. I don't own bakugan!**

MARUCHO POV

"_Well, Shun, I've been reviewing your battle stats lately and I've noticed something rather troubling," I said. Shun didn't say anything. I continued, "Your drive-in access times are way over the safe limit. If you don't take a break soon, you're in danger of doing yourself harm!" I finished._

"_I'm fine, okay? I've never felt better," he said, walking away. _

"_Well, if that's true, then prove it! Why don't you fight me next, huh?" I said loudly. I had to get him to stop. If he didn't the results would be catastrophic to himself._

_He stopped. "Huh?"_

"_But, here's the deal. If I win, you have to dive out of Interspace immediately and take a rest in the real world, OK?" I asked._

"_And why on Earth would you think I'd agree to that? I don't have time for your nonsense, Marucho. Stay outta my way." _

"_Shun, please."_

**I told him. Now look where we ended up. **"I'm just glad that Marucho was still being reasonable," Runo said.

I looked up to the three girls, "Huh?"

Julie smiled, "Well, duh! Marucho's ubber smart! Of course!"

"We were just talking about how you weren't pushing yourself too hard."

I laughed nervously, "Heh. Yeah," but Elfin caught it immediately.

"What aren't you telling us, Marucho?"

Tristar had been talking to the others and hadn't listened to what was happening. He came up to me, "Shouldn't you rest too, Marucho?"

TRISTAR POV

"Shouldn't you rest too, Marucho?"

Marucho looked at me, his eyes pleading me not to say anything, but Mira had already caught it, "What? Why?"

"Well, he fainted in the middle of an arena battle once. He was working too hard on a strategy."

"What?" Dan asked, as if he couldn't believe it. I still felt like popping the jerk one. He'd torn the group apart, gotten Marucho trying to stabilize the group and solve everything, and Shun overworked and sick. Plus, even if Shun refused to admit it aloud, I knew that he was just as upset as my buddy was.

"It was nothing. I just got way into my work and forgot about the time," Marucho said, laughing that laugh he used whenever he was lying.

Taylean spoke up, "I'm pretty sure it was more than that."

I looked at him, "How would you know?"

"Shun said he felt something was wrong during that match. I didn't trust anything he said because he was too worn out."

The redhead, Alice, had her curious face on, "We all know that Shun was pushing himself, but if he was worn out from so long ago, how is it that he only got sick now? Even if he is capable of having such a high immunity system, it's not humanly possible."

All eyes were on Taylean now. He looked like he wanted to take back what he'd said, "This is Shun."

Alice moved in on him, "It doesn't really matter. He still should've gotten at least some rest if he was that worn out to only have gotten sick now. Why is that, Taylean?" she asked.

I knew that Marucho said that Alice and Julie were harmless, but right now, Alice could rival Runo's impatience. Taylean was waddling backward quickly now, and then promptly fell over the edge. Luckily, Runo caught him. Unluckily, she wanted an answer too.

"Well?"

"Umm… Nothing!" and he popped back into ball form.

Runo threatened him, "I'm not letting go 'til you tell us! I have a pretty strong grip, you know!"

Taylean popped back out, "OK! Well, after the referee told everyone that the brawlers had won, Shun collapsed."

Runo screeched, "What?" all the other two screeched with her.

"Well, almost! He got up pretty quick! He was fine!"

Marucho looked upset. Being there I knew why. Marucho had warned him, and he refused to listen. Look where it got all of us. A whole lot of trouble.

SHUN POV

I walked as slowly as I could down the stairs. My thoughts were still jumbled from the cold and sleep. Though I would never admit it aloud, the sleep had some me some good. As I kept trudging downward, a sudden idea shot through me. **Who's guarding Interspace?** **If they stopped going to Interspace just because of me… They are dead. **

My old partner was almost reading my mind, like she had become so good at, even after all these years. Even all of my other bakugan combined couldn't read me as well as she could. "Shun? It's alright. They have a plan. Don't worry about Interspace. We don't need you to overexert yourself."

But before I could retort, "And do NOT give me the I've-been-through-worse excuse. I know what you are capable of. But this… this was stupidity and utter rashness. What happened? The only one that could do something just as idiotic would be Daniel. He's rubbing off on you."

Ingram shot in his opinion as well, "She's right. You are usually so precise and careful. This time, you acted, pardon me, but… well, you acted like a moron. Shun, I thought you could do better than that."

I smiled just a bit. "It was nothing. Hey, Taylean, how did you manage? Are you two okay?" I quickly questioned in hope to revert the topic to something else.

"Nothing is wrong with us. We are fine," the loyal bakugan responded, for both him and Silent Strike. But before he could bring the topic back to what they were on previously, his fellow bakugan interrupted.

Hawktor, being the only one of my bakugan that, sadly, had no finesse, "Man! What happened back there? I thought you were dying! You looked AWWFUL. I've never seen such a mess!"

I looked at the floating bakugan dryly, "Thanks, Hawktor."

The bakugan gave no response to the apparent sarcasm in my voice, simply bobbing his head. We walked further in silence.

As I got closer to the room, I dragged my feet. I knew that I would have to tell them, but I couldn't bring myself to. **Especially not about… her.** They would be mad that I was out of bed already, yet I couldn't stay in one for long. I was actually tempted to go back to my room. But as usual, "Shun," Skyress warned. I'd reached the room. It was too late to go back.

I didn't enter. I saw all the bakugan at one end, and told mine to quietly join them. My friends didn't notice them, and the other bakugan, including Drago, reentered their conversation.

Simply standing there, I listened to the brawlers' conversation. It mainly just consisted of Runo muttering about my 'stupidity'. At one point, she related me to Dan, asking him if I had started taking lessons from him, earning herself an agreement.

As Julie and Marucho and tried to break them apart, Alice was the first to spot me. I put a finger to my lips in an effort to tell her to be quiet. Luckily, she understood. Unluckily, Runo had already followed Alice's gaze and turned around. "Shun! YOU are supposed to be IN BED."

I walked in, covering up my unsteadiness with a lazy step, "Couldn't."

Leaning against the wall, I studied each one of them. Marucho looked the same, but I had seen him only a week ago. Dan looked a bit tired, but the same. Julie hadn't changed from the last time I saw her either.

Runo, though, she was now a bit taller and tanner. Her hair had also seemed to have become a bit longer, her eyes bright and green. And Alice… she looked thinner, as if she hadn't eaten. Her hair had also grown a bit, but they still looked lively and happy.

Runo was still glaring at me. Figures. After the bakugan had left, she'd appointed herself as my little sister. An annoying, stubborn, crazy, over-protective little sister. Just like the other girl in my 'old' life.

_Shun and Dan were at the park, just having left the local ice cream store. Dan and his cravings. They walked along the sidewalk, talking about school. Well, Dan was teasing Shun about all the girls chasing him. Yes, even in sixth grade, he'd been popular among the girls. Though Dan was a grade younger, he'd seen many of his best friends fangirls before._

"_You are so messed up, Shun."_

"_How'd you figure that?"_

"_You have a fanclub, yet you insist on avoiding every girl that comes by."_

"_You'd hate it too."_

"_Doubt it."_

_Shun smirked, "True. But you should just stick to that blue-haired girl you told me about."_

"_I was five! She was a FREAK! Who's that CRAZY?" Dan yelled, waving his arms for emphasis. Shun snorted, "Keep telling yourself that."_

_Suddenly, something, or someone, jumped onto Shun's back, laughing at his surprise, "Shun!"_

"_What?" Shun said quickly, not expected to be attacked like that. The girl climbed down from his back, coming to stand in front him._

_She pouted, "You said I could come with you to get ice cream."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Sorry. I forgot."_

"_You always say that!" she said, getting louder to cover Dan's muffled giggles. How could he tell her that he wasn't allowed to because she got so hyper so easily?_

"_Shut up, Dan."_

_Just before Dan could retort, a squeal hit the air, "Oh, my gosh! It's Shun!" screeched a girl, running toward the trio. "Oh, wow! HI, I'm Miko!"_

_Before Shun could formulate a way to distract her so he could leave, "You're not welcome right now."_

"_Huh?" Miko questioned dumbly._

"_I said, leave. He's busy. He doesn't need a fangirl following him around."_

_Miko narrowed her eyes at the other girl, "Excuse me?"_

"_Can I make it easier? Leave. Or it won't be very pretty."_

_Slowly, the brown haired girl left, not bothering to glance back at Shun._

_Dan stared at her, "H-H-"_

_She turned back toward Shun, "Now, you owe me ice cream. Can we, please?"_

_Shun blinked before shaking his head, "Sure. Let's go."_

"_Yes!"_

_And then.._

_The group walked away from their school. It was the last month before Shun had to leave for ninja training. The raven haired boy shook his hair out of his eyes as he talked with Dan and Marucho. _

_The group had all gotten older, but they all remembered the time they spent saving the world. Julie and Alice had overcome their weaknesses, and Runo had grown out of her temperamental phase. Well, mostly. She had become quite pretty, letting her hair down more often and acting lady-like more. Marucho had grown a couple inches, making him a bit less like a little kid. Still, even though he was a year and a half younger, he made up for it with intelligence, getting into Dan, Runo, and Julie's grade. Dan had grown an inch, and gained an average teenage fit physique, also becoming a bit more mature, and less spazzy, paying a bit more attention in school and to his responsibilities. The one, though, that had changed the most was Shun._

_He'd become a little less cold, though Dan was the only one who could read his emotions completely. He'd grown as well. His hair had been cut, dangling just above his shoulders. His face had become thinner, accenting his eyes and skin. He'd become a god to both girls and boys alike in his school. And, of course, he hated it. Dan made sure to remind him of it often enough._

_On that day, the girls had left him alone, but that made the ninja all the more suspicious. Dan seemed to read his thoughts, "No girl's todays? What gives?"_

"_Don't know. They actually haven't bothered me at all today. It's getting kind of strange."_

_Just as the words left his mouth, a group of about twenty girls were in front of the six. As the leader approached, Runo stood defiantly in front of him. It was actually funny, as she was almost a head shorter than him._

"_Excuse me, but I need to talk to Shun," the pink haired girl said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness._

"_He's busy."_

"_No he's not. He's right behind you."_

_Shun tapped Runo, "Runo, I can-"_

"_I got this," the bluenette growled, causing Shun to let it go. They all knew how protective of the group she was. Dan and Shun particularly. _

"_I just want to ask him some things."_

"_Look. We all know what 'things' you want to ask, so you and your little groupie crew can get lost!"_

"_You little-"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

_Before the leader could attack Runo, she was shot a deep glare that clearly sent a mess-with-me-and-die kind of message. Whipping around, the fangirls left quickly._

_Runo turned around to face her self-appointed brother. Smiling, she said, "You owe me," then thinking, "Preferably ice cream." _

_Shun was silent. That was too much like… _

"Shun!"

Shun jumped out of his thoughts, looked at Runo, "Yes?"

"Sit down."

"I'm fine."

Runo glared more. Tigrerra spoke into her ear, and she softened. "Fine. But you two have to explain something to us."

I narrowed my eyes this time, "What do you mean?"

"Care to tell him, Dan?" Julie asked, sugar coating her voice. She could also be dangerous if taken too lightly.

Dan, who had been talking to the bakugan next to him, slowly turned his head. "No?" he questioned meekly.

Julie and Runo both glowered at him. Gulping, he looked toward them, then me. What was going through his head?

DAN POV

**What do I do? Side with friend who can kill me, or freaking scary girls who can also kill me? **I groaned. **This a total lose-lose situation. Why was I stuck with this?**

I decided on siding with the girls. They were scarier right now. "Umm, they want to know why we were fighting."

"As in…" Shun trailed off, not revealing anything.

"Yeah."

Another voice came from the doorway, "I think we all deserve to know." Shun pushed off the wall, facing the seven that had just walked in. Fabia spoke again, "It's only fair."

Shun turned toward me, as if saying, **You forgot to mention them?**

I smiled weakly, "Surprise?"

**Jazz has returned! I'm so sorry that I didn't get this up yesterday! I had to help my mom out the entire day… and clean my room. Heh, heh.**

**Thanks for waiting everyone! I just wanted to tell all of you that I might be starting a mailbag, if I get enough people to review, so please try to! Thanks, minna!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	19. Another Chance Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan! Geez…**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

**Epi 4,5 &6 are in this (Mechtanium Surge).**

Ch. 19

DAN POV

**I'm so screwed. **This was the only thought running through my head when the others walked in. Shun was giving me a death glare, one that pretty much decided that I'd end up dead.

"Shun," Alice started. But, my girlfriend, like always, cut in between, being completely blunt, "Fabia's right. We deserve to know."

Shun looked at me, at Skyress, then at all of the others. I knew what was coming next. "Why?" he asked, his voice soft. Which meant he was about to explode.

"What?" Mira asked.

His head lifted up, "Why? Why do guys think that you guys deserve to know?"

Julie smiled, "Well, because, well…"

"Exactly. You guys don't know. Well, let me tell all of you something. There are certain things that shouldn't be said to others. Everyone has secrets. So, if you want to help, which all of you seem to want to do," his eyes were harsh and cold. I'd only seen them that way once. **And I never want to see THAT again... then again, those guys' faces WERE pretty funny...**

_We were trapped. Both of us. She and I had been kidnapped as we'd left the school building. We tried shouting, only to be threatened by the kidnappers. One seemed scared, but the other was fierce._

_A sound sharply rang through the air. Something had fallen. The second one growled, "Why are you waiting? Check it!"_

_The first one meekly ran out toward the noise. Another sound rang. On the other side of the warehouse. Grumbling, the second kidnapper stalked away. "Dan!" a voice hissed._

_I poked the girl attached to me, "Did you hear that?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_SHUN?" I yelled._

_He leapt down from the rafters, quiet as ever, "Do you WANT them to hear us?"_

_He quickly worked on the ropes, loosening them on her first. As he started on mine, "Well, well. Looks like we got another one."_

_Shun turned around, pushing me and her back behind him. The kidnapper was twirling a gun in his hand, smiling. "Brother! We have another one. This one's stupid. He walked right in. How kind of him."_

_The quieter man walked back in, staring at Shun. Shun poked the girl behind me, "Undo his ropes."_

_Shun walked up a couple of steps, smirking, "I came to get them back, not to be a toy."_

"_Then it looks like you're going to be disappointed."_

_Shun let out a growl, and jumped the dude. It was two against one, and they had guns. I never would've thought I'd ever say this to my best friend, "Stupid! Why would you do that?" I yelled at him. He turned just the slightest as he kept the two away from us. She almost dropped the rope she was undoing, and I gasped._

_His eyes looked feral, deep golden rather than the honey-topaz they should've been. His smirk was replaced with a freaky smile, full of anger and malice. Rather than my friend, I was seeing a maniac._

That was pretty much what his face was like now. Except there was no smile. Which actually made it a lot more bearable. Everyone still backed up a bit though. "Keep yourselves out of my business!" he growled. He left the room, and Taylean followed him out. I knew how shocking Shun could be when angry. He didn't get mad easily, but when he did, it took a lot to get him out of it. He became uncontrollable, raged, and plain scary.

"Are all of you okay?" I asked the silent group. They were all frozen, even Runo and Fabia. They all blinked, and Preyas spoke up, "Okay! I'm scared! That was freakier than when those ninja stars came out and everything from his house!" he yelled.

I looked at the bakugan, "You're lucky. the last time he made that face..." I shuddered. "I pretty sure those guys are still scarred for life."

Ace gave me a look, like he didn't believe me. "Seriously dude. That couldn't have been any scarier."

"Oh yeah? Just wait until he gives you his SMILE that goes along with that look."

Alice looked at me, "Why?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Why is he so guarded? We're all friends. Why is it so hard for to trust us?" she questioned. A fierceness in her tone dripped into her voice.

I sighed, **This was supposed to help us with Interspace! Why are we talking about Shun? **Then I realized it was my fault. **It wasn't supposed to end up like this.**

"_Could've fooled me, Dan."_

"_What was that?" I growled, standing up, " If you've got a problem with me, just say it."_

"_Woah, guys, come on. Take it easy!" Marucho said._

_Shun didn't say anything. We both glared at each other. But, like always, I couldn't keep it up. Something about his eyes just made it too hard. They pierced you when he wanted them to. I walked away._

"_Just… stay outta this, Shun."_

**I'd ignored him.**

"_I know that Dan!" he said. His voice was oddly concerned, but I was too angry at him."It's just-"_

"_Spit it out, Shun!" I yelled, taking a step toward him, "You don't trust me. That's totally it,isn't it?" I said._

_His face contorted to one of surprise, and he whipped his head to the side growling, closing his eyes. _

"_Answer me!"_

_He looked me straight in the eye, "You're right. I don't trust you." I hadn't actually expected him to say that._

"_What Shun's trying to say…"_

"_Don't even try and cover for him Marucho," I spat out, "Shun was clear."_

"_It's not personal," he started._

"_How could it not be!" I said, grabbing his shirt._

"_Dan, let go!" Marucho said pleadingly._

"_Back off, Marucho! Oh, now I get it! Man, you agree with Shun here, don't you?" I said angrily and snidely._

_It looked like it was painful for him to say it, "I'm sorry, Dan, but he does have a really good point." _

"_Fine then!"_

"_Dan, wait!" Marucho called to my retreating back. I didn't bother._

"_Stop, Shun!" he called again. I hadn't even heard Shun's footsteps. But, I knew that he was going in the other direction._

**I tore our group apart. They tried to help me, and I refused it.**

"_Come on, Dan. We're your friends no matter what. But that doesn't mean you can ignore what we're telling you. Part of being a good leader is knowing when to listen."_

_I never thought I'd see the day that Marucho would go against me. It killed. But, in anger, I clenched my fist and swung upward toward myself, "Unbelievable! Now you're going to lecture me on being a leader! Are you kidding me?" I questioned. I turned my head, "I'm outta here."_

_Marucho grabbed my wrist, "Hey, wait! Hold on!" he said loudly._

"_Argh. Don't touch me!" I said, shaking him off. _

"_Marucho!" Tristar said._

"_Just… back off. I'm asking you nicely," I kept walking away from Marucho._

_Shun hadn't said anything yet, but now he pushed off of his spot on the tree and stepped in front of my way. "What?" I asked roughly. To my best friend._

"_Secrets are like… They're just like poison, Dan. Remember that," he said. His voice was strong, but I knew that there was regret there as well._

"_Huh?" I retorted, not expecting that, from HIM of all people. Before I could come up with something to say, Mag-Mel filled my vision again. I walked away from the people I called my friends._

**He told me to take a break. He and Marucho both did. I didn't bother. Instead, I left both of them to save Interspace. Now, Sellon and Anubias have complete support in Interspace. We have Chaos and Mechtogan bakugan, and Bakunanos. Shun's sick. And all of his well-kept secrets are falling apart. **

"Dan!" Ace's voice pierced my ears.

"Ow! Dude!" I yelled.

Ace backed away, "Hey, it worked," he said shrugging.

"What?" I asked.

"You never answered Alice's question," Fabia said dryly.

I blinked, "What question?"

The tension in the air broke as everyone started to laugh. "You always know just what to say, Master Dan!" Baron said while still chuckling.

I decided to tell them that I wasn't kidding. Luckily, I finally remembered what she had asked.

"Seriously, why 's Shun so guarded?" Mira asked, getting all business again.

"Well, I can't really answer that."

"Why not?" Ace retorted just as quickly.

"I-I don't know either."

The entire group gave me glances of suspicision. I guess they all thought I knew everything about hot-shot.

"Well, after the thing with his mom happened, he changed. You guys saw how he was before, and now."

Runo nodded, "He was still pretty quiet then, but at least he used to smile and laugh with us."

"I remember that! He had a pretty good sense of humor then!" Julie bubbled.

I looked around, "Hey, where'd Alice go?"

"When you didn't answer, she left to go ask Shun."

Just then, Alice ran back in. I knew that it couldn't be good the way she looked.

"Shun's gone!"

**Jazz loves all of you! Can you believe that I'm up to twenty chapters next! And I've barely hit the climax yet! **

**Quick question guys! Do you want me to make the chapters longer and an update every two to three weeks, or stay the same?**

**Please R&R! It makes me happy!**


	20. To Be Repaired

**Right now, I want to thank every one of my followers and people who favorite my story. You guys are the ones that keep me writing! **

AnimeLoverNumber1

AoiTori10

artemis lover

azure blue espeon

Copperpelt

Eevee1118

Celeste Devereux

muuthebest

Jackatlasfan9999

Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD

ScorchedXxXRoses

Shadowwing1994

Stardust95

The10Espada99

RockyBlue DanxRuno

wolfeclipse25

Aima Karar

Alice007

ChibiKar

darkstardragon432

lily22639

Rex-Kazami

YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore

PetiteLithuanian

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it… I'm so mad at the actual creators right now…**

_Italics _is flashbacks

**Bold **is thoughts

Ch. 20

**Parts from episodes 12 and 13**

MARUCHO POV

I rushed out, "I know where he's headed," I started.

Dan followed right behind me, "Interspace," he said, and started run, but suddenly grabbed his head. He hunched over in pain, but quickly let go and moved on.

"What just happened?" I asked. There was still something he wasn't telling us. Besides his and Shun's secret, there was another thing bothering Dan, and I had to find out. After Shun, I planned on getting it all out of him. I was sick of these secrets.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" But since everyone else came through the entrance, I had no choice but to let it go.

We found him easily, but he was already getting into the tournament. I got lucky, and was able to enter last minute. The rest sat in the front. Well, except for Dan. He and Keith were at the back, where no one could see them. I knew why, though. Dan would've been scorned for coming back after Shun had done so much.

After he defeated Anubias, which had been too easy, even for him, we were facing off against each other. He didn't say a word that I had entered.

**This is so absurd that we're fighting each other, Shun. And it's all because you feel that you need to fill the void left behind by Dan.**

He attacked quickly, "Ability Activate! Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash! Ability Activate! Gun Red - Tokish Waru!"

**You've fallen victim to the same arrogance as Dan!** "Gate card open! Aquos Saver!"

"What happened to you, Shun?" I asked over the battle din.

"Huh?" he seemed surprised that I asked him that question. I tried to get an answer of a different kind, "Why are you and Dan keeping secrets from us?" I pressed further. Distracted, he didn't counter me, and Taylean was knocked out. But, Shun quickly threw him back in, and the next round began.

"Ability Activate! Hyper Stream!" I called out.

"Ability Activate! Metal Flash!" he countered.

"When Dan left us, someone had to step up and take over! Do you think I really wanted this job?" he yelled, averting the second question.

I took a chance and spared a heated glance at Dan. I still can't believe that he ditched our group to train. Look at the damage he had caused. And he didn't even seem to care, expect for that fact that he has to hide something from us.

"Ability Activate! Slash wide thunder!" Tristar was shot down.

"You got this, Marucho! Don't give up!" it was Julie and Baron cheering for me. I took a quick look at Dan again. He was staring at Shun like he was a foreign object. Shun didn't bother looking up at their voices. He refused to acknowledge them.

"I know. It's been tough since Dan left us. But no one asked you to take things on by yourself, Shun! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!" and at this point, all of our friends were staring at him rather than the battle. I was reminded of when I won that battle alongside Paige and Rafe.

_**All along. Along. Along. **__Marucho whipped his head around, "Hu! Huh? I thought I heard Shun."_

"Bakugan… brawl!"

"You got so mad when Dan wouldn't ask for help, and then you did the same thing! Ability Activate! Aquos Might!" I yelled, acting rude, but I needed to get it across.

"We're supposed to be a team, Shun! But somehow, you forgot that!" I said loudly. The pent-up anger was finally being let out.

"Huh?"

"Ability Activate! Hyper Pressure!"

"Ability Activate! Shooting Storm Twister!"

"Ability Activate! Pressure Edge!"

"Let's go Taylean!" Tristar beckoned.

"Bring it on, Tristar!" Taylean responded.

I told him clearly, "You're not the only one who's in pain over the situation, Shun. Dan was my best friend too, remember! Brawlers are a family so when one of us is hurting, we all are!" I finished.

Shun had a face of unexpectance, "Marucho!"

"I won't let you ignore me anymore!" I said, "Gate card open! Egone Manzer!" I was crying, and I knew that all of my friends could tell. Shun looked a bit guilty, but he didn't back down.

"I'm feeling all tingly with power!" Tristar yelped excitedly, "Choke on this!" Tristar yelled.

Shun snapped out of his surprise, "Ability Activate! Kazami style Ground False Slash!" and Taylean disappeared.

"No way!" Tristar yelped.

"He's above you Tristar!" but, Taylean attacked the gate card, shattering it.

"Woah! The gate card!" I screeched. I should have been paying more attention to his other battles! He was beating me!

"Aww man, my power's gone back to normal!"

Shun yelled, "Ability Activate! Slash tornado!"

"I can't see a thing, man!" my bakugan said.

"Tristar hang on!" but something hit Tristar. "Oh, no. A direct hit!" and Tristar returned to me, defeated. "I can't believe it! I just lost!" I needed to win to prove that he needed to accept help.

"Marucho, please stand up."

"Huh?" I looked up. There was Shun.

"You've really opened my eyes to things," he smiled, "Thank you, my friend."

Really?"

"I was so concerned about protecting Interspace, that I completely lost sight of what was really important here," he finished, picking out all of our friends. I found it a bit strange that his eyes lingered on a certain redhead who was waving and cheering extremely loudly for him. He still didn't look at Dan, but both of us still weren't completely over the fact that he left us in the dark.

"Our team!" I answered.

"From now on, we need to stick together. OK?" he put out his hand to me.

"Yeah!" I took his hand, "No matter what! Oh, but first, promise me you'll pop out to the real world to rest up for a while, okay?" I said. He was in for it. With all the girls here, he wasn't going to get to battle for a while. But, I don't think I was going to let him in on that.

Still, I think he knew that, yet, he agreed, "Sure. You bet."

We both walked out of the arena, and before the rest of the group could catch us, Shun pulled me back suddenly, "Now what?"

"Wait a minute, Marucho."

I looked at him, "Huh?"

"We can't just let Dan become leader again, Marucho."

"I know."

**Hey, guys! I really wanted to thank all of the people that also reviewed, and any people I might have forgotten to mention. Thanks for everything guys! See you all in two weeks! Love all of you, and Happy Valentine's Day! ^^**


	21. Lost Hope of a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: …**

**I hate that Bakugan is over… sniffle…**

Ch. 21

**(has episodes 2, 4, and 6)**

KEITH POV

We all went over to Shun and Marucho who were talking. They both had serious looks on their faces, but they turned into tight smiles when we approached them. All of us headed into the same room as before.

"So, Shun, are you ready to chill for a while? Since I'm back, I'm ready to take over."

Shun gave Marucho a look, like, I-told-you-so. "What do you mean, Dan?"

"Well, I'm back. You don't need to be leader anymore!" he said brightly. Marucho looked away, not saying anything.

It was clear why they needed our help. Though Daniel had called us all in for a very different reason, we all knew we weren't just going to be battling. We were about to become soldiers in a very dangerous war.

"Hey, did you two talk to Paige and Rafe?" Shun asked Ren and Fabia. It seemed he was intent on ignoring his supposed best friend. If they could be called that at this point. But, Paige and Rafe… hmm… those were the two that Fabia and Ren had run toward.

Helios growled, "When are we going to get to battle, Spectra?"

"Patience, Helios. It is clear they need help. This team is not the brawlers that we once faced."

Fabia answered his question, "Yeah, they're back in Gundalia and Neathia."

Shun turned away completely from Dan, "They're gone?"

"Yeah. We told them that they were needed back at the palaces in case anything happened there."

"Who're Paige and Rafe?" Dan asked rudely.

Shun faced him, "They're our friends," he answered harshly.

"Well, we don't need 'em! We got enough people here!" **Is he seriously that oblivious? Even I can tell that the brawlers need as much help as they can get.**

On my shoulder, I could tell that Helios was shaking his head. "Can he be that stupid?" my bakugan asked quietly.

"Obviously, he can, Helios."

Marucho was looking away, even shaking slightly as he held in the clear anger. Shun had a look of irritation written on his face, and his fists were clenched.

Dan walked past him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for keeping everything up to shape while I was gone."

Marucho started to yell, "Dan! You can't just-"

Shun had already whipped around, "Who do you think you are, Dan?" he yelled.

Dan leaned back, startled, "Huh?"

"What made you think that you could just waltz in here and take leadership again?"

"Yeah! You and Drago just left us for bait!" Tristar said.

Drago growled, "Watch it!"

"I took on being a leader, and even though I didn't pay attention, Marucho, Paige and Rafe were more a team than you ever were, Dan!" Shun said.

"What did you say?" Dan said.

Shun stood up to Dan, "You heard me, Dan! You just left Marucho and me after that battle, even though you promised you'd explain everything! Did you even think? Marucho sat there for hours! He believed you would come, even after it turned dark, he stayed there!" Shun said, and I heard the small gasps from my sister and the other girls. Dan looked away, as if he knew what Shun was talking about.

"_Dan must've… gotten held up."_

"_Are you kidding me?" Tristar asked, "After a battle like that, he probably went and buried his head in the sand."_

_Marucho defended, even though we were fighting, "Don't say that."_

"_Seriously, you can't expect him to not be totally embarrassed. He just lost his crown and got booted from competition. That guy even had some of his own fans booing."_

"_But, he said that-"_

_Taylean spoke up from Shun's shoulder, "Tristar's right. He's not coming." Shun still didn't say anything. But, I knew him well enough to know that he probably had his eyes closed right now, not looking at his bakugan. _

"_But, he promised me he'd clear everything up after the battle. Even though we're fighting," Marucho retorted. __**Exactly what I just said!**__ I couldn't help but smile weakly. "It's not like Dan to break a promise." My smile fell. "He wouldn't do that to us. Not now, not ever, guys! Dan and Drago are coming. I just know it! I know it." he finished. __**Guess he's finally going to know what it feels like to be wrong.**_

_I looked at their backs a little bit longer. I couldn't face them. Not after what happened. I closed my own eyes and walked away from my favorite spot in the city. "I don't think I can face them. Ever again."_

Shun hit the wall with his fist, which seemed to lodge Dan from his thoughts, "How can you just come back and expect everything to be fine?" the rest of us were staring. They were falling apart.

The girls were trying to calm them down, but nothing seemed to work, "Shun…" Alice began in her soft voice.

Shun cut her off, "Alice, this doesn't concern you three."

Runo had another idea. This was one of those times that the blue-haired girl's temper came in handy, "Why would you think that? Dan left Julie and I back here when he left for Vestroia! We know what it feels like!"

Shun turned toward her, "I don't think so, Runo. You guys may know what being left behind feels like, but not what it is when you're not told anything at all." His voice was suddenly very soft, "When you're just expected to believe that everything is fine when it's clear that it's not, with dangers for not only yourself, but millions of others, you'll know."

For once, Runo didn't have a response.

BARON POV

What was happening? Master Dan and Master Shun were fighting. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to fight Sellon and Anubias and win. Instead they were arguing.

"Master Dan, calm down!" I said loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at me. I guess they weren't used to me yelling except when I was cheering.

"What, Baron?" Master Dan asked, "Is there something you want to tell me too?" he said, his voice totally angry.

I found my courage, "Actually, yeah, I do."

He looked at me a bit surprised. "Master Dan, you called us here to help you guys. So, you need to let us help you. And Masters Shun and Marucho, I know someone leaving must make you angry, but arguing isn't going to get you guys anywhere. Can we all just calm down?" I asked, hoping it would work.

Master Marucho looked at me, then at Master Shun, who sighed at the aquos brawlers face. He then turned his head and nodded grudgingly at me, "Fine."

Everyone aimed their gazes at Master Dan. He turned his head to the side, refusing to look at us, "Fine with me."

SELLON POV

I was listening outside the door, but I walked away as soon as I realized I had heard enough. I knew what our mission was, but I couldn't keep my mind from wandering. I remembered when I first made contact with Shun Kazami.

"_I don't see Dan Kuso anywhere," Soon said._

_I was watching the battle between Marucho and a kid from team Anubias, "Never mind that," I answered. I looked back toward the only brawler that had truly caught my interest, Shun Kazami._

_Usually, a person wouldn't recognize another watching them, but he caught on immediately. He flinched and then turned his head my way. I stared at him, then focused my attention back toward the battle._

He was definitely interesting. I would have fun with this.

_Shooting wind dust slash!" Shun called out. Taylean attacked Chris's bakugan, and knocked it out with a single blow._

"_Interesting," I said, keeping a cool demeanor, but I was shocked. He was a brilliant brawler! How was he below Daniel by so much?_

"_Perhaps Taylean is more impressive that Drago," I said, even though Chris was not listening. _

"Lady Sellon!" a voice called. Soon walked up to me.

"Yes?"

"Another battle is starting. It's Anubias."

**That idiot. He was supposed to be focusing on the task at hand.**

"Thank you for telling me."

**Jazz missed you all! I still can't believe that I have barely scraped the top of the barrel, and I'm at 20+ chapters! I have GOT to work faster!**

**Let's see how many reviews I can get! I can't wait to hear from all of you!**


	22. Leave It To the Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan. Just the plot bunny of this story! X)**

**Sorry about the late update, but it took a while to get rid of my writer's block… *sniffle* I have so much homework…**

Ch. 22

Has epi 5

MIRA POV

Baron surprised all of us by yelling, but even more when he actually said something other than, 'Master Dan's amazing!' or 'Master Dan is so skilled!' I can't believe this, but, he was right. I spoke up, "No. You guys can't just say that you're all fine. It doesn't work like that." I stood up, and kept my gaze on the others to make sure they stayed sitting.

The three boys looked over at me. "What?" I responded, "Did you really expect us to believe those lies that you three are spewing out?" I asked them, my hands on my hips. The girls were right behind me, and I knew Runo and Fabia were probably nodding.

I started, "When I first met you two," I gestured at Marucho and Dan, "I saw two guys that were in over their heads. I thought that Dan was an idiot. But after I saw you guys brawl, I was shocked that there were even people like you out there."

"Mira-"

"Let me finish, Ace. I thought you guys were amazing. And you never let the other down."

Dan and Marucho didn't say a word, "And then Dan had that battle with Keith and Gus." Shun's eyebrows rose the tiniest bit, knowing what I was talking about. Ingram looked like he was going to say something, but Shun gave him a look, silencing him.

"When that huge flash of green lit the sky, I wondered who else was showing up to attack us. It was weird though. None of us knew who it was, and we couldn't even see the battler. But, still, when he was about 300 feet in the air, Dan still recognized him!" I paused, "I thought he was being a goof again."

"Don't I know it," Ace muttered, before Percival cuffed him in ball form.

I pointed at Shun and Dan, "Shun just landed on the ground, back faced to Dan, and you two just started up a conversation like it was any other day. You two played off each other so well, I thought you guys were brothers."

They looked away from me, "And it turned out you guys were. You guys worked well together, in a way none of us could, even Marucho."

I saw Marucho nod, and Runo murmuring her agreement. "You guys teased each other, laughed, and were closer than even me and my actual brother."

"Now, all I see is two guys who can't see past some communication problems. You guys did it before, so, can you do it again?"

FABIA POV

Dan was about to protest, "It's not m-"

Runo gave him a sharp stare that caused him to squeak, "Never mind."

"You know," she said standing up, "Mira's right. Marucho may be in this fight too, but, it's mostly you two. You guys were so close that I was extremely jealous of you guys. Alice and I lived together, shared a room, and even then we didn't have the kind of bond you did. You're brothers, but this is tearing you guys apart."

I stood up behind Mira, "I agree. You guys worked freakishly well together during the war. I mean that plan you guys had is just one example."

_Dan sat down after Jake left to keep check up with Serena, "We know they're going to want Drago out of the picture, so we need to make sure they don't get him."_

"_That's obvious, Dan," Shun muttered._

_Dan looked up, "Dude, don't judge me."_

_The ventus brawler rolled his eyes. I sighed, "Guys. Focus."_

_Marucho was thinking, "This might, no, but, no…"_

_I looked at the table, "We need to come up with a good plan," I picked up my gaze toward Dan and Shun, who had moved his position on the wall to rest behind Dan. I knew it was probably to hit him if he did something stupid, but I didn't say anything. "This is the final chance we have. This is the last switch they need."_

_At switch, both of their heads shot up, "Shun, do you think-" Dan began, swiveling around to see his friends' face._

"_I think it's the best option we have, Dan."_

_Marucho and I stared at them. What were they talking about? "Care you fill us in you guys?"_

_Dan smirked, "This is going to be fun."_

"You guys were finishing each other's thoughts without even trying."

Runo came up behind both Marucho, so she was between the two, "You guys don't even understand that you're brothers without trying. We all want the same thing: to win against Sellon and Anubias. But, that's not happening unless we all WORK TOGETHER! Get it through your skulls!" she yelled.

Julie's bubbly voice finally spoke up, "You guys are great brawlers, no denying that. But you need to trust each other. Even if Marucho is mad, I know that he still trusts Dan, just 'cause that's who he is."

I nodded, proud, "You guys can't afford to be stubborn here."

Mira finished, "We didn't come here to see you guys attack each other. We came to help, and that's what we intend on doing."

All the boys, minus Shun (who still didn't seem to be fazed by all of this), were staring at us. We were really sticking it to them. **Did they really think all we were good for is backup support?**

Alice looked across her at Shun, then Dan. Her soft voice penetrated the silence, "You guys, we have to forgive each other. I know how hard it hurts when you feel betrayed. I saw it on your faces when…" she stopped.

Shun, oddly, was the one that gave her a sympathetic look. "We know what you mean. Just finish what you're telling us."

"Well, if you guys feel hurt, think about us. We don't even know what's going on yet. We got the rough details, but nothing more. That 'secret' that you guys were so adamant on keeping, that's one. You're little fight with each other, that's two. Shun's mom, that's three. There are clearly a lot of secrets between you two. We're not going to push them, but you need to trust each other if this is going to work."

Dan and Shun looked at the red head. She did have a ton of great points, but it hit me that she had a more threatening meaning hidden. They knew each other too well. They wouldn't last completely without the other brother there with him.

Aranaut whispered, "Who knew Alice could be so devious?" he asked.

"Not me."

SHUN POV

"_You have nothing to be sorry about," Taylean said, "You were right. Maybe you should try talking to Dan again. He might've cooled down," Taylean said. _

_**That is not the Dan I know,**__ I thought._

_I snorted on the inside. Trying to convince Dan was like talking to a brick wall. It wouldn't work, but I said, "Well, maybe. I suppose, it couldn't hurt."_

_Right then, a breeze hit me. Usually the wind seemed to just comfort me, but now it felt wrong…Sellon._

"_What do YOU want, Sellon?" I asked her._

_She smirked, "Have you reconsidered my offer?" she asked._

"_You're wasting your time!" I answered defiantly._

_It was clear that she was about to try another approach. "You look… troubled. Did you have another fight with your friend Dan?"_

_I narrowed my eyebrows and growled. Sellon gave me a deeper smirk, humming._

_We walked to a small pond, and said nothing until we reached there. "It's hard to be at odds with such a close friend, but Dan is the one that chose to run away. Perhaps you should consider giving him the space he's looking for." I knew she was telling me this to help her still unknown plan move along, but for some reason, a part of me told me to stay to hear her out. "Let go of the guilt you feel immediately."_

"_I wish I could."_

_She watched our reflection, "It is… a different kind of help that Dan needs right now. The best thing you can do is walk away. Force him to work through his troubles on his own. It may sound cruel and unkind, but I promise it isn't. It's lough love. One day, Dan will thank you for giving this wonderful gift." She looked at me. She looked like someone I knew, but I couldn't be sure. "Trust me." With that, she walked away._

After Alice's speech, I didn't say anything. That scene played through my head again and again. I had listened to her. It hadn't turned out well, but I also expected that. She wouldn't have told me something that wouldn't benefit her.

Right now, I wanted to forgive Dan, but, there was still the matter of his stupidity. We couldn't trust him again.

DAN POV

What did I care? It's their fault for not trusting me. I had everything under control. **Ah. Who am I kidding? I screwed up badly. **

_I saw Anubias, and then he disappeared. Replaced by Mag-Mel. I couldn't focus. I heard whispers behind me, but I couldn't make them out. I heard one voice, "Dan! Drago! Snap out of it!" it called urgently. I knew that voice well. Shun. As much as I wanted to stop whatever was happening, I couldn't._

_On the inside, I knew that I had to tell Drago to stop, but Mag-Mel had complete control. It told me what to say, how to think, how to act. "This is the end! Finish them, Drago! Go!" On the inside, I could see Drago about to pummel Anubias into dust, and I yelled for him to stop, but nothing seemed to work. Everyone gasped, and Marucho yelled at Drago to stop. I could tell that even Shun was freaked out._

_My friends' voice pierced the already loud air. It was louder than I had ever heard it, and it was extremely quick, almost begging, "Stop it now! Dan!" he yelled. It worked. I snapped out just in time to stop Drago. Too close._

How was I supposed to fix it now?

**Jazz has found her way back to Earth! I have now landed! YES!**

**Sorry… I'm really hyper because I'm kinda running on fumes right now…**

**See all of you guys in two weeks!**


	23. In Action

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I think we've figured it out by now…**

**Ah, another chapter, even though it's late. Sorry about that…**

Ch.23

ACE POV

The two were completely silent. I had never seen these two fight this badly. Yeah, they argued from time to time, but, though I hate to admit it, their ability to rely on each other something that was rare. Yet, here we were, watching them irritate the rest of us like five-year-olds. And, the matter of their seemingly hidden past that they had yet to tell us about.

I was ready to start on them, but Mira beat me to it.

"Come one, guys. Stop being stubborn," Mira said harshly.

Runo tried to appeal to Shun, clasping her hands together, "Please? Stop being so stubborn! Just forgive him already. Please Shun? For all of us?" she begged. Usually, she wasn't one to do this, but she knew that Shun just operated differently. He reacted much more strangely than everyone else.

Shun stared at the blue-haired girl. **She is almost exactly like HER… **(A/N: Shun's thought).

The ninja sighed softly. **Was this every really even about him leaving? Or was it the fact that it brought up old wounds and unneeded memories? **(A/N: Shun's thought).

"Dan, I-" the hot-shot began.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Dan looked away for a moment before facing his best friend again, "I should have told you guys. You and Marucho deserved more than that," he faced Marucho, "And I shouldn't have just assumed that you two were just benching me. You guys are my best friends, and I could have told you both. For that, I'm sorry."

Marucho looked relieved. "We forgive you, right Shun?" he asked the older boy.

We all waited, and the girls had their breath held tight, silence heavy as they strained to hear the answer, "Yeah. We forgive you."

They all let out their breath. Drago waddled to Tristar and Taylean, "I am also sorry. I could have approached you for help, but we refused. Forgive me."

Tristar jumped up, "Hey! No harm done buddy! It's all good! I just wanted to hear you two apologize!"

"But, next time, Drago. Ask for help," Taylean, his voice kind, yet extremely firm, leaving no room for argument.

Dan nodded freely, "We will. Promise."

I stepped up, "Now since THAT's over… Can we get down to it? We came here for a reason."

Just then, a soft beeping filled the peaceful air. **Now what?**

DAN POV

Marucho looked at his now blue glowing watch, "Now what?" he questioned. Ace lurched back a bit, startled at his words. **What's his deal? It's not like Marucho was reading his mind or anything…**

"Take a look at this," Shun gestured to Marucho. He was switching around some prints on several screens. "It's sector J again."

Marucho nodded, "Got it." Marucho moved closer, accidently jarring Shun's shoulder. I know no one else caught it, but he winced a bit.

We were all still silent, waiting for the two to fill the rest of us in. Shun kept walking as he grabbed his jacket, "Taylean. Knightstar," he called. The bakugan both jumped a length that was extremely impressive for a bakugan into the ninja's hand. "Marucho, wait for the signal."

"On it, Shun. Hurry."

The door shut. "What just happened?" I asked.

Marucho was still switching around some things when he answered, "Mechtogan, or just a regular malfunction."

"What have you guys been up to?" Ren asked.

"We used a couple of extra blueprints to make the defenses easier, and Shun found a way to link up our bakupods to the main system."

"Then, when did Master Shun learn all this stuff?" Baron asked, leaning over Marucho to peer at the jumbled numbers and letters.

"After we came back from Vestroia. Shun and Alice came over to help out and I taught them. It was a bit before Ren showed up."

Alice blushed a bit, "Right. I forgot about that…"

All the girls stared at her, "How could you forget about that?" Julie screeched.

"It didn't seem important?" Alice tried weakly.

"You were w-" Julie suddenly stopped mid-rant when she realized that we were all there.

Runo and Mira grabbed her arms, "Carry on boys. We'll just be out a minute."

The girls left, and we got back to watching Shun and Marucho in action.

ALICE POV

Runo and Mira grabbed me and dragged me out. We ended back up at the fountain, where they let me sit down and circled me, "How could you not tell us?" Julie cried.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Fabia chuckled, "You are a bit oblivious sometimes, Alice."

Runo sat next to me, "We ALL know you like him."

"Who do you guys think that I-"

Mira put up a stop sign, "Don't even try with us Alice! We all know you like Shun, don't try to deny it."

I blushed. This was not happening. "Guys, okay. I'll tell you what happened. But, for now, can we focus on the problem at hand? Like, maybe the fact that we have to save Interspace. And that Dan and Shun are hiding something from us?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Fine. We'll pretend to forget about the fact that you just changed the subject," Julie said.

"Let's go back before the boys come to look for us," Fabia said, turning back towards the rooms. I felt a little prickle, as if someone was watching us, but when I turned, there was nothing.

ANUBIAS POV

I slowly made my way back to my group. **So, that group IS with Kuso's. Sellon was right… hmm, that girl, she has a crush on Kazami. Interesting. Alice, wasn't it. She could prove useful for our mission.**

"Hey Boss!"

"I heard you. Let's go."

**Jazz says Hey guys! Sorry about not updating my last schedule time. There were certain, uh, complications that came up… **

**Just one thing to discuss, is that I know that Shun's mechtogan is Silent Strike, but for this, it's going to be Knightstar. See ya next chapter!**


	24. Another to Know

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I think we've figured it out by now…**

**Ah, another chapter, even though it's off time. (and a little short) Sorry about that…**

Ch. 24

SHUN POV

I rushed over to Sector J, hoping that it was somewhat of a challenge. I needed to blow off some steam. Taylean grunted softly when we were surely out of earshot, which I was extremely grateful for, "Are you okay, Shun?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, fully aware of what he was asking.

"Don't lie. I know that you're still sick, even if you did somehow manage to disguise it in front of everyone else."

I answered coolly, "I didn't disguise it, they were all just distracted enough that they all forgot."

Taylean didn't reply. I looked down, focusing on the watch. What could it have been? "Uh, Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"Look."

I looked up, and saw a crowd of girls staring at me. They were from school. Worse, it was Brook... There was no time for me to run. **I don't have time for this...**

The doors opened and I quickly made my way in. The sector seemed fine to me, but I double checked the stands to be sure. "That was pointless," I started.

"Shun," Taylean warned, and I whipped around. I had felt it as well. Someone was watching us.

"Ah, Shun, do you have to be so hostile?" a familiar voice sounded.

I turned further to see Sellon in the arena and I growled, "Sellon…" I jumped down. Standing back up, I gave her a pointed look, "What are you doing here. There's not a battle scheduled here for days."

"I just wanted to talk to you. My proposition still stands. You could join us. Become powerful."

"My answer is still no. I'm not going to join your group, Sellon."

"But, come on. Now that Dan is back, you and Marucho will go back to being sidekicks. Do you really want that?" she asked.

"That's not your problem. It has nothing to do with you. Just get out of here. No one is allowed here."

"True," her voice was soft and deceiving. I could understand what other brawlers saw in her. She was no doubt pretty and it was clear she was strong. She had everyone at her mercy.

MARUCHO POV

We all watched Shun talk to Sellon. By his face, it was clear that he didn't like what she was saying.

Dan watched some more, before he blinked at Shun's face when it turned to one of surprise, then extreme hatred. "Let's go."

The group nodded, and I quickly shut everything down before following.

SELLON POV

Shun's face twisted into surprise before it turned into anger. The calm ninja was quite easily ruffled. If you knew what buttons to push...

"How would you know about that?" he growled.

"I heard you talking to Dan about it."

Before he could respond, Dan came in, followed by the group Anubias and I had seen just yesterday. "Looks like it's time for me to go. I hope you decide to reconsider."

I could hear Dan approach his friend, "What did she say?" he asked cautiously. **So they're back on speaking terms… Shame. It would've been easier if they hated each other…**

"She knew about HER."

"What?" he shouted.

The lavender haired boy tried to butt in, "um… who's this her?" he asked politely.

I almost snickered when I saw Shun look like he was about to strangle the boy. **What am I doing? I shouldn't be snickering…** Another though, the white haired one, "What did she mean when she said 'I hope you reconsider'?" he asked. **Smart…he easily diffused the situation. I better watch him. **I walked away, still hearing their last words.

Shun's face placated, turning into one of more known in his group of friends, "She asked me if I wanted to join her group."

RUNO POV

"She asked me if I wanted to join her group," I heard the ninja say. We all froze, stunned by this revelation. Sellon had asked him to join her group? What was she thinking?

We all walked in, quietly joining in as Dan yelled, "She WHAT?" he growled out.

Taylean calmly floated next to Skyress and Ingram, "Exactly. She wanted Shun to join her group, even when it was too clear that he wouldn't."

Skyress eyed Shun carefully. I knew she'd find something, "What aren't you telling us?" she questioned. Ah, good ol' Skyress.

Shun looked at his bakugan, "She approached me again. After Dan refused our help…"

I stepped up, "And you didn't tell us why?"

"You guys never asked."

I rolled my eyes. My eyes narrowed when I realized he had flinched when I moved closer, "Wait a minute… You idiot!" I yelled at him.

He stared at me, "What are you talking about? That's Dan's nickname." I could hear my boyfriend protesting and several snickers from the boys.

"Only when he does stupid things. You should know better."

Shun looked at me, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Don't play with me! I know what you're doing!"

Mira caught on immediately, "You've been distracting us."

Flawlessly, Fabia and Julie stepped next to me as well, pulling Alice along, "You're still hurt!" Fabia said.

"I'm fine," he started backing away.

"Shun. You should know better than to anger Runo," Julie said playfully, shaking her head.

"I'm fine!"

**Jazz is here yet again :) I'm updating this week, and I might again next week to get back on topic.**


	25. To Know A Friend

**Hey guys, can you believe that it's already been two weeks? Feels like only a couple days. Oh, right it was…oops. This beginning scene is for my reviewer, Nightlover2! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own bakugan, nor will I ever. Too bad… oh well. Oh, and guys, please read the end this time, it contains important information. Thank you.**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 25

SPECTRA POV

It was actually quite amusing to see the girls, including my dear sister, furiously attack Shun in an attempt to get him to rest. Shun wasn't usually the type to let himself give in so easily, but he knew Runo, Julie, and Alice better than I. Still, even the rest of us could tell that messing with these girls right now would be dangerous.

"Is it always like this?" Linehalt asked, watching Dan snicker at Shun's problem.

"Most of the time. Dan and Shun get roughed up a lot, either from battling, Shun trying to stop Dan from doing something really stupid, or Shun's training, so they're prepared a lot of the time," Marucho answered.

"They're not going to give up, are they?" Helios growled.

Ace input, "Probably not. Both sides are stubborn, so it might take a while."

"We don't have that kind of time."

Dan shrugged, "That's true Drago. Might as well get going. Too bad. This is always fun to watch."

Nemus chuckled, "You enjoy this too much."

Dan sighed, putting his hands behind his head, "True." Daniel was pure hearted, no doubt about it. But, he had strange quirks, didn't he?

Baron said, "Maybe we should stop them though."

"Fine," Dan replied. He cupped his hands into a makeshift megaphone and shouted at Shun, who was still protesting, moving around to dodge the three that were making grabs at him. Julie was simply cheering on from the side and Alice stood there, giggling at him.

They expected him to shout, but the group did not expect Dan to start speaking so strangely, "Itigil na! (A/N: Stop!)" he shouted.

Without pausing Shun responded, "Walang paraan. Makakakuha ka sa kanila na itigil ang unang. (A/N: No way. You tell them to stop first.)"

"Kukunin ko sabihin sa kanila tungkol sa kanya! (A/N: I'll tell them about her!)'' Dan said back. By now, the girls had stopped. They all listened to the two, trying to pick up any clues to what they were saying.

Shun stopped, knowing he wasn't in any immediate danger, and answered dryly, "Namin parehong alam hindi mo ay. (A/N: We both know you won't.)"

"Mangyaring? (A/N: Please?)" Dan asked. It looked like He was asking Shun something. Yet another secret about these two…

"Multa.(A/N: Fine.)" Shun proceeded back to the boys.

The girls stood where they were, stock still. Shun and Dan walked forward, "Well are you coming? He's gonna change his mind again."

Shun looked at Dan with his eyes narrowed, but didn't say anything. "Since you girls are so eager to play doctor, we can go back to Marucho's."

The pair walked out. Baron voiced what all of us were thinking, "What just happened?"

INGRAM POV

It was nice to see that Dan and Shun were friends. Though they didn't realize it, they were only so great at what they did because they pushed each other along. Hawktor and I watched as Skyress floated alongside Shun.

Shun looked at Skyress, "I never got a chance, but I'm glad you guys are back. I missed you."

"Yes, it had been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Didn't you say we'd never see each other again?" he said.

"I stand corrected."

"Good."

Hawktor flew up to our brawling partner, "What was up with the funky language?" he questioned bluntly.

Dan grinned widely, "That's something we did a long time ago."

"When did you learn to speak a secret language to each other? You can barely speak one language correctly," Runo asked.

Shun chuckled lightly at that, "She's got you there."

JULIE POV

After a lot of asking and prodding, Dan finally agreed to tell us about their secret code. Actually, it might have been the fact that Shun mentioned something in their code lightly, still looking forward. For some reason, Dan turned pale, his eyes flicked to Runo, then he answered in a whiny tone. Shun simply answered shortly, and the discussion ended there.

We were all together in Marucho's huge ballroom, and Alice was fixing up Shun's bandages on his arm, "You actually did a pretty good job the first time, I was surprised."

Dan smiled, "He's had practice."

We, as in us three girls and Marucho had thought we knew them, well at least Dan, but we clearly didn't. But, we let this one slide. "So, tell us about this code!" I gushed. Even though they had secrets, it was fine with me. I had plenty with Billy. Plus, it was nice to hear Dan talk so happily after all that drama a while ago.

"It was during school. You know how Shun is better than me in pretty much everything but bakugan, which he's pretty much tied in."

"Tied?" Fabia asked.

"He's only lower than me because he's always training."

"A battler is always-"

Dan waved Shun off, "I know. Honing their skills." Shun didn't say anything to the interruption.

"Anyway, it was the same back then. So, I tried to get a one up on him by learning a new language. So, after working super hard for, like a freaking two months, I learned enough. So, after school one day, he came up and said hi. I just burst out in the language. He looked confused, and I thought I won for once. Suddenly, he starts speaking in the same language. He already knew the language!" he ranted.

"So…?" Ace led off. We all looked at Shun who was smirking, "Continue Dan."

"He just smirked and told me to try harder the next time. He'd already known what I was up to. So, later, we decided that it be our code."

"So, then, what's the language?" Ren pressed.

Dan glanced at Shun, who didn't seem to do anything. Apparently, he had, because Dan nodded and turned back.

The pyrus brawler grinned, "That's classified."

**Hey guys, it's Jazz. This was a filler chapter with a bit of light hearted friendship in there.**

**Um, well I do have some things to tell you, but first I needed to let my readers know that a fellow member of this site just recently passed away. He was FootballandBTR. I don't know if any of you know him, but his writing was amazing and he had a personality of huge determination. :) So, please, it would be great to have a moment of silence for him. Thank you.**

**It was also recently (on Friday) the Day of Silence, where people stand up against bullying, I hope you guys participated, I know I did…**

**And lastly, the language that Shun and Dan were speaking is Filipino (Tagalog). **

**I got this language from** _**Stephy825**_**'s story, **_**Pyrus 'n Ventus**_**. Which, by the way, if you haven't read, go check it out. IT explores Dan's and Shun's childhood and is super cute and funny XD**

**I'm sorry if it was wrong in any way, I used Google Translate… ^^**

**See you all next time, and remember to be thankful for everything you have :)**


	26. Another Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: We've done this for a while now…**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 26

DRAGO POV

"Daniel," I began, but my partner caught on quickly enough. Now that we were all fine, and Dan had made up with Shun, **A relationship that I'll never understand, **we had to get moving.

"Got it Buddy. No worries." Dan turned back to his friends. Even after not having any contact with most of them for quite well, he stepped into the role of leader easily. "We should get back to Interspace soon. Sellon and Anubias couldn't be up to any good."

Runo flipped her hair over shoulder. Even I knew that meant she was about to tell him off. I don't think Daniel ever figured that out though… "No way, Dan! We're all tired. And while you and Shun," she shot him a crude look, "might be able to handle no sleep, we need rest. We'll ALL go tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Okay?" she asked, her voice softening considerably.

"Alright." I shifted in surprise. He actually gave in that easily? **Hehe, she made a very lasting impression in his head. He knows not to mess around with her.**

Mira stood up, "Well, since that's settled, I think that we should get something to eat. Marucho?"

"Well, since Kato's out right now, why don't we go out?" Marucho quickly suggested.

Dan's grin expanded exponentially, "And I know exactly where to go."

"Dan, you don't mean," I began, knowing fully where he wanted to go. It was his favorite place in this city, but coincidentally, Shun's most hated.

"I'll set it up!" Julie chirped. Shun's eyes narrowed quickly.

Jake sat up, "Yes! I can't wait!" he then turned toward Baron, "Wait 'til you taste this stuff, it's really good!"

"Better than Mrs. Kuso's?" he questioned.

Jake shook his head sadly, "Not that good, but pretty close." **This should be interesting.**

REN POV

Our big group made our way to this place that Dan had suggested. The door chimed as we all walked in, and the person by the door easily answered, "Welcome everyone. Hello Julie."

"Hey Akako!" Julie said happily, "Do you have it set up?"

"Yep. Soon as you called, Yusuke had a couple tables in the back ready. You know how he's ready to do anything for you."

"Thanks." **She's dating someone from what I gather. Yet, she still uses herself to get things? Women….**

Akako led us all to four tables together in the back. She set down just three menus, "Here," and at some of our questioning looks, "Trust me. This is all you'll need."

We all moved to sit, and Dan raised his hand, "Thanks Red. You remembered, didn't you?" he asked.

Her eyes moved to Shun, "Of course Dan. I do NOT need to get fired. See you guys around, I'll be helping around. Bye Jules!"

"Why did we get a back table?" Ace asked.

Before one of them could answer, Jake whispered, "Guys! It's her, duck!" and he roughly shoved down Dan's head. A black haired girl walked past, paused and looked at our table before she moved on to the girls room. She was wearing a very short skirt and a strapless shirt that Runo and Fabia clearly gagged to.

"Okay, who's that?" I asked.

Shun grumbled at Dan's snicker, "THAT'S Brooke."

"You mean the girl who's obsessed with Shun?" my girlfriend asked.

"Yeah. That's why Shun hates this place. A lot of the waitresses that work here have a thing for Shun. They're always flocking him, so we have Akako serve us a lot of the time. She likes him, but she's not obsessed."

We ordered, ate and there was general chatter after that. But, I had this strange feeling, like this was a bad idea…

MAG-MEL POV

My two minions bowed before me. "You two must have made at least a bit of progress."

Sellon rose with flattering words, "Of course great one. Master, I have found more information that may interest you. That Daniel Kuso has come back, but to no happiness."

"Everyone's against him! All he has are his friends, and even then some are suspicious of him."

I was intrigued, "Explain."

"Apparently, Shun and Dan are hiding something from the rest of them."

"This is good. Have you done as I asked Sellon?"

"Of course," she replied, "I've asked him, but as we predicted, he refused. They are all wary of us, but he more so. He does not trust me at all."

"That's fine for now. But, we need to find weaknesses in this group of theirs. That Daniel has become a thorn in my side for too long. I must break free," I said darkly.

Anubias asked, "Wait, why do we need not only Dan, but Shun as well? What could he possibly help us with?"

"Don't question me Anubias. I have reasons and you'd do well not the suspect them."

The boy shrugged before leaving. Sellon bowed once more and left as well. **They could never know…It would ruin everything.**

"We will be free soon. Then, they shall pay."

DAN POV

**We will be free soon. Then, they shall pay.**

I paused halfway through my next bite. I looked upward a bit, **Who said that? **I asked myself. No one answered. I think that voice was coming back. Or, it could just be telling me that someone'll be paying, so I'm free to eat as much as I want. **Yeah, that makes sense. **I nodded my head and went back to my food.

"This is really good," Mira commented.

"Right? And even I can eat the things here, even when I'm trying to cut down!" Julie chattered happily among the other girls.

Runo looked over at me and wrinkled her nose, "Dan! Close your mouth! You're staring!" she said dangerously. I shut my mouth quickly and swallowed.

Hawktor looked up at me, "What were you staring at?" he asked.

I glanced around, looking for an excuse, "I was…uh…just keeping an eye out for Brooke!" I said sheepishly, "Yeah, that's what I was doing."

"Oh, hello Dan," a sultry voice behind me called.

I shut my eyes bitterly and swallowed hard. I turned around and gave what I hoped like a convincing smile, "Hey, Brooke."

She glanced at everyone, "Hello Jake. Marucho," she paused, "Julie."

Julie lost all smileyness. "Brooke."

"Who are all your guests? Friends of yours?" she asked, blinking repeatedly at Ace.

Mira leaned a bit closer to my rival turned friend, "Yes, we're guests."

She leaned back, "Oh. Welcome to Bayview," and without pausing she turned back toward me, "Where's Shun?" she questioned sweetly.

"He's-" Baron started, then stopped, "gone." The chair the ninja was sitting in was empty. **He soooo owes me one for this.**

"He had some things to take care of."

Brooke sat, "Don't mind me then. Just here with a date. He's in the bathroom washing up."

"Or hiding," Julie muttered. Runo and Alice raised their eyebrows. To them, Julie's attitude was a surprise.

Brooke turned around, "What was that, Julie?"

"Nothing."

"So, how have you guys been?" she asked, directing the question at me.

"Good. Just bakugan."

Brooke nodded, "Right. I heard that Shun became number one after you went on vaca. That true?"

"…Yeah."

She turned toward the girls, "Isn't Shun just so amazing? He's perfect at everything…"

**He DEFINITELY owes me.**

ANUBIAS POV

There was something up with Master Mag-Mel. He was hiding something for sure. **And Sellon…** There was something…human about her. She was able to fit in too easily with them, it had taken me a while to get just a form switch, but she had easily found something to her taste and style. **Must too easily.**

"Thinking about something?" she asked me.

I growled, **I hate it when she sneaks up on me, **but I gave her a smirk, "Nothing at all."

"Hmm, it didn't look like it. Anyway, I must be going. Soon and Chris will be looking for me."

"Right."

She walked away. Her voice was so…smooth and silky. But, at the same time, it creeped me out a little bit. The way she agreed to Mag-Mel's plan so easily. And Master Mag-Mel's plan in the first place. **I still don't understand why he would want that brawler out of the way as well. He's not nearly as strong. He's only number one because we've been letting him succeed.**

I bumped into my group. The oaf chuckled, "Walk much Boss?" he asked.

Robin was much more respectful, "Hi Anubias. Next battle coming soon?" he questioned.

I grunted, "Yes. Let's go, I don't need to be late." **I'll find out what those two are up to.**

_**~FIN chapter**_

**Hello my peeps, it's Jazz! Man, it's been two weeks, and it doesn't feel like it at all. I know that you guys are probably thinking that this was just another stupid chapter because I couldn't think of anything. So, let's take a moment to fill in the spots:**

**This is something that just says that they're still human and have needs. This chapter was about how they have problems besides just Mag-Mel. And it's about how Anubias is starting to catch on to something…and Mag-Mel is hiding a secret…**

**Well, nothing much to say, unless you want to know that I was soooo tired this week. (I almost fell asleep in my locker. 'Nuff said.) See you all in two weeks!**

**P.S. Akako means red child. That's why Dan called her 'Red'.**


	27. Prove It

**DISCLAIMER: If you still don't get it, I'm disappointed. Enjoy! I really thought this could use more work, but there were moments I liked in this chapter.**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 27

SHUN POV

I rushed out of the place as silently as I could. I had left all my bakugan there, just because I knew that they needed a break as much as the rest of the group thought I needed one. I stopped at the same pond that I had talked to Sellon at.

I settled into a tree. It was much more relaxing than having all the girls fuss over me and my see my bakugan turn traitor in feeble attempts to, as Skyress puts it, 'stabilize me'. My thoughts wandered to the things that had started this chain reaction. **HER...She would be laughing right now, being the center of attention for so long. She would've loved this place.**

It hurt a bit that she was gone, but it had been long enough. Maybe it might have been time to move on from her. From all of it. Just as I was starting to dig into the solution, I heard my name being called. I wonder how they ditched Brooke this time.

JAKE POV

"You so owe me buddy!" Dan yelled at the tree. I considered taking him to a hospital for a second before I realized this was Shun we were talking about.

The ninja jumped down, not making even a thump when he landed. I would never get used to that. He brushed some leaves from his hair, "No I don't."

"Yes, you do! I had to deal with Brooke for an ent-"

"Two weeks before school ended. What were you doing?" he asked calmly.

Dan scratched his head, "Studying."

Runo's eyes went wide, "Y-Y-You were actually studying?" she looked shocked.

Shun quickly stated, "And who was helping you until one in the morning every weekend?"

Dan muttered sullenly, "You."

"Exactly."

BARON POV

I woke up, yawning. Finally, we could get back to battling. All that extra stuff really wasted my time.** I can't believe that Master Shun and Master Dan had such a huge issue between them! Still, even if we all think it's alright, I don't think that the problem is solved yet…**

I rushed downstairs after taking a bath. Everyone but Master Dan and Ace were already outside, waiting for us three I was guessing. Mira was fuming, "They are so slow!"

I winced and made my way over to Master Marucho. Nemus chuckled, "Will this teach you to get to sleep faster and get up earlier?"

When the two got to us, we left for Interspace. Master Dan quickly settled into the seat while Masters Shun and Marucho pulled up some data. Marucho pulled up some tactics, "We have a battle royale coming up, so I was thinking that about four of us could team up. Who wants to go?"

Master Shun saw Master Dan shoot up, "No Dan."

He growled, "Shun, Marucho, if we want to get this thing going, I need to battle!"

"We don't know if Drago had control of his power yet."

Ren stepped in before it got too bad, "Then how about he proves it," Ren tapped at some keys, "I mean, there are plenty of empty places for us to battle, so we could just reserve one, right?" he looked at Master Marucho.

"Of course. I could do that right now. Let's see. Ah, here, Battle Stage M is available."

Master Dan ran out, "Then come on guys! Let's go!"

ACE POV

We were walking toward the opened portal that Dan had made when we all heard a stuck up voice behind us. "Oh, hey Shun!"

The hotshot groaned. I did as well. I had just met her last night, but I hated her with a passion.

He turned around, "Hi Brooke."

The female was carrying a pouch on her waist which probably held her bakugan. **Man, do I feel bad for THAT bakugan.**

"I missed you yesterday at the restaurant. Your friends kept me company, but you never showed up." She said friends in a demeaning way, her lip pulling back amusedly.

"I had somewhere to be last night."

"Oh, that's too bad. But, I'm up soon. Watch me?" she pouted sweetly.

Shun rolled his eyes, "I'm busy."

"Come on. I'm sure that I'm much more fun than these losers. Plus, wouldn't it be bad for you to be seen with that?" she pointed at Dan. "Even I know that he's a reject in his own house. That's just sad."

Shun's eyes hardened, "Brooke, don't talk to him like that. I already dumped you, so don't make me have to do it again where people around the world can see it."

Brooke flipped her hair, "You'll turn around Shun. They always do," and she walked away, catching the eye of every other male in the vicinity as she did.

The ninja didn't say a word as he walked into the portal. We all followed behind silently.

"Wow. She really rubs him the wrong way," I muttered to Percival.

"Well, I feel the same though. I would never really care for human affairs of the heart," he paused, "except for you and Mira, but it was too obvious that he hated her."

"Percival!"

MARUCHO POV

Truly, I was nervous. **What if he loses control again? **Tristar caught onto my unease very quickly, "Don't worry. Shun wouldn't let it get out of control. And even Dan isn't that stupid, right?" he asked rhetorically, even though he knew that he WOULD do something that stupid, "Plus, if anything goes wrong, you have the best bakugan in the world right by your side!"

Preyas butt in, "I like that you two are talking all about me, but I think that they're starting."

I looked on as Elfin hit Preyas over the head, screeching about being rude. I still remembered the time that they had that little moment together while we could have possibly died, and laughed softly, it was strange how this was all working out.

Dan and Spectra were facing each other. Shun stood away from the girls, probably in an attempt to make sure they didn't suddenly mangle him with medical aid kits.

Dan called, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're now stronger!"

"Try saying that again after we begin Daniel," Spectra replied easily. It was almost creepy how alike the two were if one thought about it.

We sat back in the first row as the threw their respective bakugan out. "Drago stand!"

"Helios, stand!"

"So far, so good."

"Shun, the battle hasn't even started yet."

Shun turned toward Mira, "That's true, but all of you, except for Marucho, don't know how the past months have been. Dan was not in peak form for most of it."

"Yeah, neither were you," Runo huffed. Shun either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore it.

The battle started out great. They were exchanging moves back and forth rapidly, and the clashes were really amazing. This was a real battle. Surprisingly, Helios matched Drago for almost every move. Unluckily, Dan had an ace up his sleeve, and Helios was knocked out. Undeterred, Helios returned the favor quickly enough.

Diablos raised his voice, "Man! This battle is really great! But, we should be in there! Marucho, why didn't we go instead?" he demanded.

All my bakugan started to clamor around me, but Alice came to my rescue, "There are so many of you guys. How could he possibly choose?" she said sweetly.

As they all started calm down, I mouthed a thank you to her. She nodded and faced back toward the battle. I saw her head move once, and found her looked at Shun. **Hmm…I wonder what she's thinking.**

Drago and Helios finally clashed hard enough for the entire field to shake tremendously. Neither was moving an inch. We all looked between the two to see who would make a move. Dan lifted a card up and then suddenly paused between two words. He got a faraway look in his eyes. Drago paused too, looking just as confused.

I turned my head over to Spectra, who was beginning to activate another ability. We all looked for a split second before Shun suddenly stood up, "Dan! What're you doing?"

**What's shakin? Hey guys, it's Jazz. Nothing new to report, and I'm guessing you guys are getting tired of hearing me ramble. So, except that I'm dying of overload, I got nothing. See you all next time, and I'm sorry this came in late!**


	28. A Failure and a Win

**DISCLAIMER: I don't deserve to own this show, if I did in the first place. I'm really late, and I know, but technically, last week was supposed to be my last update for a while, so I guess it evens out…I'm dead. My finals have begun and I'm screwed, and I'm in a total rut at this point of my life. Fun. Still, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 28

JAKE POV

His eyes were red. Not the unusual reddish-brown that Julie swears they are, but pure red. And they were full of rage.

Dan the man snarled furiously, and gave a frightening grin. His voice seemed almost deeper when he spoke. "Drago!" his eyes were glowing as well.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized what was going on. They were about to go berserk again. Drago mercilessly attacked Helios, who held him off well enough. Shun jumped down next to Spectra and pulled out Taylean.

Ace, I think it was, quickly jumped in next following Shun best he could. Runo and Julie were shouting at Dan to try and get his attention, to try and calm him down. Dan gave a laugh that made all the girls and Baron take a step back in fear. **Poor dude. Man! This is so uncool!**

Shun said something we couldn't make out to both Spectra and Ace. Ace looked like he was going to argue, and Shun quickly cut him off.

As injured as he was, he and Taylean slowly led Drago away from the group. In his rage, Drago remained unmatched, but Taylean held up. Shun called, "Skyress! Stand!" and she flew above the dragon in all her forgotten glory. Screeching, she attacked as she could, summoning her best moves as Shun pulled up the abilities. He directed Skyress toward Runo, "Runo, get on! Don't argue!"

"Dan!" Runo tried, "Come on! Stop acting so crazy, you're better than this!" she continued after she landed next to him.

Finally, she gave up, and did what she did best. She gave him a huge wallop on the head, jerking his hair with her fist. His head gave a sudden start, like he was waking up. I saw Shun's eyes narrow, but he continued to have Skyress and Taylean barrage attacks against Drago. Helios and Percival began to retreat as Drago started to calm down.

TIGRERRA POV

"What?" Dan stared at Runo. "What just happened?"

Shun grabbed Taylean and Skyress as he landed, "You. Again. Dan, you told us you had control."

"I did…" he collapsed to the ground, sitting heavily on the ground.

Shun knelt next to him, "Dan, you have to trust us. If I'm going to trust you, then you better do the same." The ninja stood up and stepped back to let Runo bring Dan back up. What I wanted to know was what the two weren't telling us. **They're hiding something, that much is obvious. But, I fear that it might just be big enough to tear this team apart for good**.

ACE POV

**Well, that was a complete failure. We went to try and get back out there, and all we ended up with is a broken Dan. Well, I think he's broken. **I glanced at the aforementioned boy, and confirmed, that yes, he was broken. He was silently sitting against the window, talking to Drago and Shun. Runo was tempted to go over and ask him what the heck he'd been doing, hiding something so big from them, but thought against it.

"I can't believe that he would keep from us that Mag-Mel has been getting into his head! Why the heck…that idiot…" Runo continuously muttered, her insults fading into mumbles under her breath. I was pretty sure idiot and crazy turned up a couple times.

I turned away from Mira and Spectra to watch Dan and Shun. I didn't like that they were hiding something, something big. Still, I just HAD to laugh when Shun smacked Dan over the head with a dry look on his face. Drago flapped his wings, but did nothing to support Dan. Dan pouted an rubbed his head.

I got up. **Enough is enough. I'm tired of this. I came to help, and if they don't want me too, I'll do it myself. **"Percival," I muttered, looking at my bakugan.

"Let's go."

I loved my bakugan.

"Hey, Ace, where are you going?" Baron asked.

"Outside. It's getting stuffy in here." Baron shrugged and turned back to Marucho. It was nice that he was a bit naïve sometimes. I made my way outside.

PERCIVAL POV

I felt a bit guilty to go behind their backs to do this, but I wholly agree with Ace. We needed progress, which we weren't going to get with Shun and Dan arguing all the time. We reached Interspace with Kato's help, and rushed in. Luckily, Marucho had provided us with our own coded, so we got in, easy.

"Now, time to find some sucker to beat, right?" Ace asked, "If we want to be noticed, then we better start soon."

"Better than nothing," I said.

Ace snorted at a battle screen we passed, "That was a really bad move."

"So, hot-shot thinks he tough, huh?"

ACE POV

I shuddered at being called 'hotshot'. That was Shun's nickname. I did not want to be compared to him. **Well, it's better than being compared to Dan…**

I turned around, "I don't think so, I know so."

"Confident, I like it. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Ace. Yours?" I asked coolly.

He stuck his hand out, "Robin."

I recognized him. He was one of Anubias' lackeys. Now we were getting somewhere. "Wanna battle?"

Robin narrowed his eyes at my straight forwardness. "I've got time to kill. Not like I have anything better to do."

Thanks to him being on Anubias' team, we secured a spot to battle quickly enough. Time to get started. "Percival?" I asked, gripping him.

"Ready."

"Let's show them how it's done."

MIRA POV

**Ace has been gone for too long. **

"Worried about Ace?"

I turned to look for the voice that spoke, "Uh, yeah, Ren. Er, no?"

He gave a chuckle, "It's fine. Relax, he's probably just walking around this place trying to find a way out."

Fabia giggled, "I wouldn't be surprised. He's a bit like Dan."

I would have protested, but it was true. They were oddly similar, though Ace hated that with a passion.

Kato walked past, "Are you ladies looking for Master Ace?" he questioned politely.

Mira looked around surprised, "Uh, yes, we are Kato. Have you seen him?"

"Of course. He went down to Interspace."

Fabia's face hardened, but she smiled at Kato, "Thank you Kato. He forgot to inform us before he left. Thanks."

"Of course maladies'. Master Ren."

Mira turned toward the door, "Exactly like Dan, isn't he?"

Fabia nodded, grinning slightly, "To a tee."

ACE POV

"Ah!" Robin yelled as his bakugan rolled back to him.

I grabbed Percival, "Done and done."

"H-How…I've never seen those kinds of ability cards! Where did you get them?" he asked harshly. I think he was accusing me of cheating. The nerve of that moron.

"I wasn't cheating. Those cards are from a place far from here. Don't think for a second that I cheated," I growled before I turned to make my way back to the main center.

"Hey!" Robin called to me, "Good game."

I paused. **I guess he's the nicer one of the idiots that run around with Anubias. **"You too."

As I walked out, I felt a familiar presence begin to follow me. I turned around, and almost ran straight into Mira.

I muttered to Percival, "I'm dead."

My bakugan simply chuckled, "Yes, you are."

I grinned when Mira began to scold me, "You were supposed to wait! We were all going to come here together! Why are so disobedient sometimes! Geez, why do I even bother?" she ranted.

"Hey, I'm helping. I got some valuable information from my battle."

Fabia's eyes narrowed, "What kind of information?"

"Something that could just tip the scales."

**Jazz has arrived! Please, please, hold the applause!-This is what late nights and sugar does to me, it makes me narcissistic-**

**I didn't write the battle because 1) I suck at writing them, and 2) It would ruin the information he gained.**

**See you all in…well, a while. Unfortunately, I have to leave on a vacation that is virtually Internet-free, meaning no FanFiction *cough* stupid parent controls *cough* available…I'll still be working, but no updates. Also, I was hoping that some of you would give me some ideas. PM me! Always appreciated, and I respond to them as soon as I can get FanFiction again.**

**Thanks you guys, so much!**

**My last thing before we go, as you've heard, the site is beginning to restrict us and our choice of what we write. Hello? There's a T and M rating for a reason, and we're abiding by the rules! Petition time! Ready, and we can make a difference! Let's not let someone take away our rights to write freely!**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

YoureFavoriteCONTRACTOR

jazzmonkey


	29. Time To Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan, and you all know it XD Love you all, and I missed you so much! Well, instead of blabbing, let's go!**

Ch. 29

ALICE POV

_ Shun hissed, jerking away from the contact. The lacerations that Drago had attacked him with were deep. When he and Marucho described what had happened, they hadn't truly believed it. Could Dan and Drago actually have done something like that? _

_Dan was upstairs in bed. It seemed like this was becoming a regular event. After the ill week, things just seemed to hit the group again and again before their teammates could recover._

_Mira, Keith, and Baron were currently waiting on Ace in his room, while the original brawlers as well as Jake, Ren and Fabia were in Dan's room. Shun had just come into the silent room. "Is he up yet?" _

_"No."_

_Runo faced Shun, frowning at his injuries. "What exactly have you been up to? You have cuts and scrapes everywhere."_

_"I haven't been up to anything, it's just a couple of bruises from battling. Calm down Runo."_

_Runo sighed, but didn't say anymore. It was bugging Alice too much. Though this new development that decided to reveal itself was more important, Shun and Dan's secret was getting on Alice's nerves. _

_Shun noticed her slight quiver, "Is something wrong Alice?" he asked._

_She looked at him, her eyes skimming over his features, "Why are you and Dan being so secretive?" she paused, "I mean, not that it's bad, I didn't mean it like that, but why is it so hard for you two to tell us?"_

_He looked away, "It's just something from the past that shouldn't have come up. Dan just brought it up at the wrong time. It's nothing."_

_"Fine, don't tell us. At least give us a hint?" Julie pleaded, her curiosity peaking._

_He gave the sleeping Dan a glance, "We used to have another friend in our group. One day, she just stopped coming over. We never really figured out why. That's all I'm going to tell you guys."_

_They were quiet. Marucho looked at Shun, "Should we just try and wake him up?" he asked to ease the tension._

_Shun smirked, "If you guys want to."_

_Runo huffed, "Might as well. We're not getting anywhere with him sleeping. He's just going to sulk when he gets up anyway."_

_They four watched as Shun got up, and pushed his best friend off the bed. Dan spluttered as he sat up, surprised. Shun stood in front of his friend, "Getting up?"_

_"What was that for?" Dan yelled._

_"You were taking too long."_

I pulled myself from the memory to listen to the new plan that our group was forming. "So, we know that even his lackeys are beginning to get suspicious of him," Ace stated.

"I still can't believe that you went without us! You're so lucky Ace!" Baron whined.

Mira hit him in the back of the head, "He got chewed after. I'm not sure he thinks it's worth it…" she said, looking at Ace. He was looking anywhere but her.

"What's the plan?" Jake asked, by reflex glancing at Dan. The pyrus brawler was thinking this through. Personally, after all that happened, I wouldn't have been too shocked if Dan quit being so hyper and enthusiastic about everything.

Marucho spoke up, "Well, if we want to get this done faster, we should split up. Get into groups and try and find the lackeys. Maybe we can get something more out of them."

"I'm guessing we should probably try and find Soon and Chris," Shun said, his face clearly showing irritation at their names.

"It looks like we found someone that's hated almost as much as Brooke," Hydranoid whispered in my ear. I hushed my bakugan, though I was thinking the exact same thing.

MIRA POV

**This is just great. Of all the stupid minions, we end up meeting him. **I stared at the hulking figure of Ben. I saw the other one, Noah I think it was, look at Dan like he was extremely disappointed in him.

"So, you decided to finally come back. Not get your butt whooped enough by Anubias?" he taunted. Dan was already gritting his teeth.

"If it keeps going like this, we're not going to get anywhere," Runo said to me, muttering quietly.

Tigrerra growled softly, "Milady, at this rate, Dan is going to burn up Interspace."

I could see what the tigress meant. Dan's anger mixed in with his stress only meant harm to everyone surrounding him. Which, right now, was a lot of people.

"Shut up Ben."

"Oh, so strong. That's definitely scary Kuso."

Oh, this was not looking good.

BARON POV

I expected some sort of awkwardness when being in this group. Master Shun was a little, silent. And I didn't know Alice all that well. But, that wasn't at all the case. Alice gladly chatted with me, and she even got Shun to join in here and there.

"Is it just me, or does Shun seem a lot nicer around Alice?" Nemus asked.

"It must be just you. Master Shun is always like that," I answered. **I can see what he means. Master Shun is always so quiet, unless he's angry or frustrated. Right now, he just looks calm. Alice really does bring out the best in people.**

"Shun!" a voice called. He flinched suddenly. I looked around for that weird girl that seemed to follow Shun everywhere. Instead, I saw a redhead and a blonde. They walked calmly up to Shun.

The redhead looked at Alice and me. "Oh, hello. You must be new around here, I've never seen you in Interspace. I'm Soon." She seemed friendly enough.

Alice stepped up, "Hello, I'm Alice, and this is Baron."

Soon nodded, "My friend here is Chris."

"Hi," her voice wasn't the nicest and her response was very clipped.

Soon turned toward Master Shun, "Shun, Mistress Sellon has been meaning to talk to you." That meant that they were Sellon's minions.

"No."

"But-"

"No," Master Shun answered again. He clearly did not want to be around these two.

Chris huffed, "See Soon? I told you this was a waste of our t-" she was shoved out of the way by Brooke. Even Alice, who was the nicest person ever, looked like she wanted to disappear as quickly as she could from there.

"Hi Shun!" she said brightly, "How have you been? Are you free now?" she looked at Soon, and then Alice. "Hm, can I talk to you about something?" she asked innocently.

Before Shun could respond, Chris shoved Brooke, "Watch it! I was here first!"

"Excuse me? I was talking to Shun! How rude!"

"Well, you can go all fangirl later! My friend and I are on important business!"

Alice and I looked at Shun, whose face looked a bit…murderous. This was not going to bode well.

MARUCHO POV

We found Jack almost immediately, watching a battle and cackling. He saw us and jumped off, walking over to us coolly. "What do you guys want? Anubias doesn't like has-beens."

Julie's eyes narrowed, "Has-beens? Excuse me?"

Jack looked at her like he saw her for the first time, "You're pretty," he stated.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, all her anger diffused. Ace shook his head in exasperation. **Julie is so changeable sometimes…**

Jack looked at me again, "What do you want?"

Ace got right down to it, "What do you know about Anubias?"

"Why? He's a good brawler, that's all I need."

Preyas jumped up and down on my shoulder, "Well, for all you know, he could be a killer then!"

Jack's eyes went wide, "Whoa! A talking bakugan!"

"So, the real ones can talk," Julie piped up, holding out Gorem.

"I want a battle. Now," Jack demanded, looking at Julie.

Ace looked at Julie. Her face was determined. "Let's do it."

KEITH POV

**According to Ace, this guy is the nice one. **Fabia smiled at Robin, "Hello."

We were the only group without one of the three, so we had a bit more trouble looking around for this guy. When we found him though, he was easily swayed by Fabia. We had absolutely no trouble getting him to talk to us, but he shut up immediately when we mentioned Anubias.

"Why do you want to know about Anubias?"

"It's just, we never see the guy that often out of battle. We were just wondering where we have to go to get autographs," Fabia lied.

Robin grinned, "Fine. I'm not sure where the guy goes. He just kinda disappears whenever he wants. I don't question it."

That was all he could say. Leaving him, Ren mentioned, "Ace was right. He is polite."

"I thought the dude was a bit weird," Jake said.

"I wonder if it was as easy for everyone else," Fabia commented.

Helios said in my ear, "Why do I doubt that?"

RUNO POV

**He did not just say that! **My face probably looked just as furious as Mira's did. Ben smirked at me, "What's wrong princess?" he asked.

"That's it! Battle me! Now!" I growled right back in the guy's face. He just messed with the wrong girl, and he was about to see the consequences.

Dan was behind me, and I could tell that he was fine with me taking over. **Good, he's learning…This idiot is going to learn a lesson today.**

"Bakugan stand!"

I threw Tig in the air and caught her, "That's how a girl plays."

Ben stared at me. He HAD been beaten pretty badly. Mira was proudly smiling next to me, "Nicely done!"

"Thank you!"

Ben recovered pretty quickly, "Wow, Kuso, your girlfriend's more powerful than you. How sad is that?"

Dan turned around, "What did you just say?"

I grabbed him, "Mira, grab his other arm!"

She complied, and together we dragged my boyfriend out.

ALICE POV

**This has got to be horrible for Shun. **He was currently being forced to hold back Brooke as Soon tried to calm Chris down. Shun was trying to keep a grip on Brooke, and it was clear he was very irritated by this.

"Master Shun, maybe you should just let go," Baron offered.

I put a hand on Shun's shoulder, "Maybe that's best. We could just leave." Shun's eyebrows rose. I guess he was a bit surprised since it was me that said it, but Brooke just rubbed me the wrong way. **And she seems to be getting a bit comfortable in Shun's arms.**

He let go of Brooke, who stumbled, and then began to walk off, "Let's go!"

Baron and I followed. This had been a complete waste of time, but at least we got away from Brooke. That, sadly didn't last long.

"Shun!" she yelled.

Shun groaned, "So close…"

"Please, I really just want to talk!" she fluttered her eyelashes in a way that said she did NOT want to just talk.

He spun around, "Brooke. For the last time, go away! I don't like you, I don't care for you, and I will not talk to you!"

Brooke sniffed, "What's the problem Shun? Do you like someone else? Is that it?"

I really did not want to spend any more time around her, so I decided to take a leaf out of Julie's book, "Maybe he does. What does it matter to you? He doesn't like you Brooke, so please, back off."

**I can't believe I just did that…**

I'm not sure if it was the 'taking a leaf out of Julie's book' or being angry or my feelings towards Shun, but I grabbed his and Baron's hand and dragged them off.

"Uh, Alice," Baron began, "Can you please let go?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Baron!" I let go of his hand, unaware as to why my other hand still felt warm.

"Mine too," Shun said. I could hear the slight smirk in his voice, and I quickly dropped his wrist. "That was definitely worth seeing," he stated, "I never thought I would see you of all people get angry Alice."

"Well-"

"Guys! Over here, it's Shun!"

Shun closed his eyes, "You have got to be kidding me."

JULIE POV

Beating Jack was actually pretty easy. For a guy who talks that much, he wasn't very good. On the way back, I spotted a food stand. Usually, I'm really strict about this stuff. I mean, there's only so much a person should be allowed to eat.

"Can we please get some?" I asked Marucho and Ace to stop.

"Why?" Ace questioned.

"It's ice cream!" I chirped, and went off to get some regardless. **I need a break anyway…**

DAN POV

We all met up pretty easily. We got back first, but that might have been because Runo and Mira dragged me past all the food stands. **Man, I'm hungry…**

I watched glumly as the other groups began to come in. The Group dubbed Team D, came in next, and they had nothing new to tell. Apparently, Ren and Fabia had checked in with Paige and Rafe, and all was well on both planets.

Team C's Julie happily came in, holding a small cone of ice cream, "The stuff here is amazing! It tastes so good!" **Thank you for rubbing it in Julie…No, really, thanks. **She was followed by Ace and Marucho, who were also holding ice cream or the like.

Now, we were just waiting on Shun's groups, Team B. Just as the words left my lips, they walked in. Well, Baron ran in, huffing like crazy. He was followed by Alice, who had red cheeks, and a calm Shun.

Mira looked at the heaving figure, "What happened to you guys?" she asked incredulously.

Alice looked at the group, taking her seat, "Shun's fans kinda…"

I burst into laughter, "Shun, even here people like Brooke follow you…" Shun didn't look too pleased, but it was worth the hit on the head I was going to get.

Marucho glanced at Shun, "I'm guessing you guys didn't get any information out of Soon and Chris."

"No."

Baron looked up, "Brooke interrupted us, and then she and Chris got into a fight. So, we ditched them, but then some of Shun's fangirls found us."

I decided not to comment.

Keith spoke up, "So we don't really have much. Apparently, Anubias and Sellon have been meeting frequently. To the fans, it doesn't seem like much, for two of four top brawlers to be talking to each other. Anubias is blowing off time with his lackeys a lot recently as well."

Shun put in, "When Soon came to talk to me, she and Chris did look pretty upset. It might have to do with the same thing."

"So, that means they're planning something," Fabia put in.

"So, we better move fast then!" Jake said.

They got all the pieces together, but I wanted action. "Let's do this guys!" I cheered.

Shun put me down pretty quickly, "We still need a plan Dan. We can't just barge in. We still don't know about their relationship with Mag-Mel."

"We'll get to that later!" I said.

"You're impossible," Runo said, shaking her head.

**Jazz here! I'm back! I missed you all so freaking much, it drove me crazy. But I have to say that I did get a lot done. I have the rest of this story planned out, another story ready to be started, and about ten little chapters of other stories! **

**See you all next time! For those who have already started school, Good Luck to you all! For those you're enjoying summer, Have Fun!**


	30. Just One More Try

**I don't own bakugan. But, hey, kinda wish I did...**

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is flashbacks

Ch. 30

ANUBIAS POV

I saw that idiot before he noticed me. The next thing I saw was the ninja. I didn't get why he was such a big deal. Sure, I guess he was a good brawler, but that was it. **Why is Master Mag-Mel so interested in him? Why is he so important?**

_"Master Mag-Mel?" Sellon questioned, surprised at the assignment just handed to her. Anubias stayed kneeling, but a look of confusion was on his face, focused on the ground beneath him._

_Mag-Mel's eyes narrowed a bit, "Are you questioning my orders?"_

_"No, it's just that…why is he important to the plan? Shun Kazami has no ties with us."_

_"He is a person that drives Daniel Kuso, as a friend to the brawler. He must be dealt with if we are to break Daniel. Now, don't question me anymore. Go."_

Personally, as long as I got to beat and humiliate Dan Kuso, anything was fine with me. I was not going to question the master aloud. I scowled as Dan and he marched up to me. It was disgusting how close they were. Was friendship really that necessary?

"Looks like the chicken finally came back. Did you find enough support to get the courage to show your face again?" I said, leaning against the wall. My lackeys were silent as they watched Dan and I talk. See, that was how friendship worked. One lead, others followed.

Dan had a determined look on his face, "Don't get so cocky Anubias. Drago and I are better than ever, and we decided to let you get the first taste."

DAN POV

"Dan, don't push it. You and Drago still have no control over Magmel. Be careful," Shun warned me. I knew he still wasn't completely on board with this plan, but I was tired of being cautious. So what if Mag-Mel had some control over me? I'd be just fine.

"I'm always careful! Don't worry!" I stated cheerily. I was ready to bust out Drago's moves! I didn't think Shun would be too happy with that, and I was right. He aimed a well-executed deadpan stare at me.

"Okay, I will…Sheesh…" **I have to admit, he's really good at that.**

Jack looked at the group, and I saw that he glanced over at Julie, who was again eating an ice cream cone. I was seriously jealous.

Even though Ben had been trounced by Runo just yesterday, he was flat out laughing at the girls just being there. Before I looked back at Anubias, I saw Runo being held back by Mira, Fabia, and Alice. Ben was in serious trouble if Runo got free, and I was actually really looking forward to that.

I was a bit disappointed when Noah refused to even glance at me. **Man, even my biggest fan hates me…This sucks.** "Ready Anubias?"

"Get ready to get humiliated Kuso. Wait, you already were," he sneered. My hands curled into fists. We would show that little traitor just what we had.

The first round was way too easy. Anubias didn't put up any resistance whatsoever. I was a bit surprised, and it looked like I wasn't the only one. Robin was staring at Anubias, clearly wondering what had just happened.

I was leading the second round too. Runo and the other girls, along with Baron, Jake and Marucho were all cheering me on. I looked at Anubias, who hadn't said anything at all. He was smirking.

"Drago, let's finish this!" I yelled, not caring that Anubias was clearly planning something. Looking back at it, Ace, Keith, and Shun were all staring at Anubias rather than the battle, so I probably should have suspected something.

Before I knew it, a familiar wave of pain hit my head. By the muffled sounds of Drago's roar, the same thing was happening to him too. Runo's yell hit me, but it was quiet, like someone had stuffed cotton in my ears. I could hear someone speaking, but it wasn't anyone I recognized. I felt drawn into the voice, and by the time I snapped out of it, Anubias had won the second match.

I glanced at my friends. By their expressions, the group could see that something had gone wrong. Marucho looked at Shun, who shook his head. We made eye contact and I could tell that he wanted me to keep going. I had a feeling that he really was getting sick of Anubias too.

I managed to shake it off. The third round began and I realized that Anubias was just going to keep cheating if it was what Mag-Mel wanted. **And I have absolutely now control over this. Mag-Mel can do whatever he wants. **Suddenly, I could see why Shun and Marucho had been so against me battling. **I could have seriously injured someone. Hm, maybe I should listen to them more often…**

"Dan!" Drago yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry buddy! Just thinking!" I had to have Drago knock the attack back. If we couldn't win, we still weren't going to lose. We drew the match.

I felt like going and shaking the guy until he spilled everything he knew about Mag-Mel. I caught Drago and walked back to the group. **That guy…He is so going to get it!**

"Dan?" Drago asked, "We will get him, okay, don't worry."

"Hey, Kuso!" Anubias called, "You got lucky this time. It won't be so easy next time." With that he walked away, his little band of followers going after him.

Fabia and Runo walked straight off the benches, and since Anubias was exiting the same way, marched straight up to Ben. We all watched as ben snorted at them, "What do you two want? Your loser squad is over that way."

Runo smiled sweetly. "Oh, nothing," she began.

"This is not good," I whispered next to Shun.

He smirked, "I don't know. Seems fine to me," he said. I gave him a questioning look, to which he just tilted his head back at the girls.

Ben was about to flick Fabia's head, "Go back to Kuso, princess."

She grabbed his arm and twisted. I remembered that move well from when we first met. Ben landed on his back, where Fabia dusted her hands and waved innocently. She and Runo proceeded to walk out of the arena as if nothing had occurred.

"Remind me not to get Runo angry," I said to the group.

"You'd do it anyway."

**Jazz says hi! Yeah, I know, it's short, but I just can't get the battle scenes right for my life. So, I decided it would be better if I added a little humor at the end. Ben just seemed like the right character to get a beating from a girl. I could see him being rude to the opposite gender.**

**See you all next time, and don't forget to drop a review on your way out X)**


	31. Forgiving The Leader

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan. Nuff said.**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is flashbacks

Ch. 31

SELLON POV

I kneeled in front of Master Mag-Mel, waiting for his instruction. Anubias had yet to arrive. He had been acting up lately, doing things that were not necessary for the plan. I had seen him following me once or twice.

I put it out of my head as Master growled at the annoyance that was my partner. He then looked at me, and I bowed my head again. "Rise."

I stood up, still waiting for his plan to further this entire operation. "Master, what should I do now? The group is tightly remaining together. There is no way that I can break them apart."

"What about the secret that remains between the two brawlers Shun and Dan? They are the strongest. If we sever them from the rest of the group, it could serve the purpose."

I shook my head, "Master, I have already tried this. Though Shun Kazami is very much a loner, he refuses to give up his friends. Dan Kuso is even more so a team oriented person."

"Sellon. I will not tolerate any more failure. We need something. I will get Anubias to do something if you are not willing."

I shook my head quickly, "No, master. I will find a way." **He seems too much on edge. We will win regardless, this should not matter.**

"We have time, do we not Master?" I questioned.

"That is not the problem. Those pesky extra brawlers annoy me. They only fuel Daniel's want to win this battle. We will have problems in the future if this carries on!"

Before I could respond to the sudden outburst of my master, or at least get my face back to it's regular color at the sudden fear that I felt, Anubias entered.

"Anubias."

"You're late Anu-" I began to say.

"Sellon." Master cut me off. "Anubias. It is time to move forward. While Daniel has support, the whole of Interspace is behind you. They believe you more so than the brawlers. Use that to your advantage. Go."

He left, smirking at me. **I hate him. He irritates me to no extent…**

"Sellon. You as well. Remember, I will not be lenient to any disappointments."

ANUBIAS POV

It was simple to start my idea. My fans were too easily pleased, and they trusted quickly. They eagerly took the bakugan without question, and kept word to keep quiet about the transaction, trying to keep me happy.

I watched Sellon walk into the next café. I spotted Dan and Shun there, and she walked up to them. She elegantly looked over at Shun and asked something. His already irritated face seemed to further grow annoyed. He shook his head angrily. Dan's eyes narrowed at Sellon.

She smiled, as if the rejection had been expected. I wasn't sure what she was trying to achieve, but she seemed satisfied with the result. She waved politely, and left. Several people also in the room, mostly male, watched as she left, and I was sure that one turned red as her hand brushed his draped jacket.

**Humans…So easily pleased. How pathetic.**

Dan and Shun stood up. From my perch high up, they hadn't spotted me yet. Well, Shun might have. I grudgingly did have to accept that Shun did have the supposed skills to catch simple movement where others couldn't.

They walked out. Dan smirked, laughing at Shun's shove at him. Shun rolled his eyes, and they proceeded to walk away. I was about to walk away, when Dan looked at his watch. Shun nodded, and they picked up their pace.

From my spot, I noticed a small piece of something stick out of Shun's jacket. I wasn't able to discern what it was, but there was a girl on the picture, one that looked similar to the emo twerp.

I left it alone. I had much more important things to do than try and figure out the brawler's love affairs. It was time for destruction and distraction.

REN POV

"Dan, we just got news from Gundalia and Neathia."

"Yeah? What's wrong?" The pyrus asked.

"They're under attack."

I could see Shun at the screen, "We're coming."

In a quick, short ten minutes, they were at the door of the conference room. "We were just informed by both Rafe and Paige that both our planets are being attacked. We might be going to war."

"All right Ren," Dan began, "Let's get going!"

Fabia nodded alongside her boyfriend, "Okay."

To me, it wasn't long before we were all once again graced with the Gundalian landscape. It was darker then Earth, a deep green tinting the sky, but it was home.

"Hey!" I heard a shout, "Over here."

We all turned to see Paige and Rafe. "You're here. That's great," Rafe said gratefully. Glancing at Shun, he gave both the brawler and Marucho a small smile. He straightened when he noticed Dan next to me. Paige voiced their thoughts.

Standing right in front of the pyrus brawler, she scowled, "What are you doing here? You have no business on Gundalia."

Dan gritted, "I'm here to help."

"We don't need a traitor's help," Paige grunted.

Before the situation could escalate, Fabia stepped in, "He's here on our request. Shun and Marucho told us everything, and they've all made up. Dan is here to help."

Dan put Fabia's hand down from in front of him. "Look, I know that I wasn't the best in Interspace, and I left without properly making a good impression, but I AM here to help."

Rafe nodded, still not speaking to the older. "I'm sorry that we had to finally meet under these circumstances."

Surprisingly, Dan had a face of relief. **Looks like he really cared about their opinions of him.**

In minutes, we were split up into two groups. Fabia, Baron, Keith, Julie, Runo, and Shun headed for Neathia. "Well?" Paige said impatiently, "Let's go! We gotta kick some bakugan butt!"

Marucho called Shun, "We're about wrapping up."

"Same here." It had been two days later. However, this whole thing had been too easy. The last battle between Gundalia and Neathia had lasted weeks, months even. And then, Mag-Mal's troops died out within forty-eight hours? It didn't seem likely.

Shun's eyes were serious, "I don't think this was real. I think it's just a diversion. We left Interspace defenseless, thinking the real threat was here."

Marucho's eyes widened, "That means…"

"Mag-Mel's getting ready back on Earth," Dan intervened. "At least we're good here!"

Shun rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

All the way back, everyone was tense, but faking chatter to mask up the uneasiness that crept up on all them. Personally, I was still wondering about Shun and Dan. They might have thought this was all covering up their recent conversations, but I could tell everyone was focusing solely on that.

Linehalt seemed to understand, "What do you think they're hiding?"

I shook my head imperceptibly. I glanced at the group of three. The three original brawlers were talking, well, Dan was. Shun had a blank face, as if he was about give Dan a comment about his stupidity. Marucho was chuckling lightly, watching his bakugan fight each other.

"I don't know," I answered my bakugan quietly. I looked at my girlfriend. She nodded, knowing what I was talking about to my bakugan.

"But we all intend to find out."

**Now we're getting somewhere. It's all beginning to fall into place, and I can't wait to hear from you all!**


	32. Ready Or Not

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**** bakugan.**

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is flashbacks

Ch. 32

JULIE POV

Getting people out was not fun at all. While I was ready, along with everyone else, to help the guys out, these battlers weren't very smart. How could they not see that Anubias was a baddy? I mean seriously, he doesn't even have that great of a fashion taste!

That has to be at least a bit of a sign…

"Why should we listen to you?"

I sighed. **This is just awful, nobody wants to listen to any of us! This is driving me crazy!**

I watched as yet another person brushed off Dan's warning. Then again, he wasn't exactly welcome around here anymore after what happened. Didn't it matter that he was sorry?

I could see off in the distance that Marucho and Shun were at least having some sort of success. Most of the girls were listening to Shun, hanging on to his every word, but it seemed to be more of the fact he looked good than what was coming out of his mouth. **Hey, if it works for him, then I guess it's all good.**

After several hours, which left me completely exhausted, we had still only cleared out half of Interspace. The other half had yet to believe us, but we couldn't do much at this point. Some had been suspicious when Shun and Marucho had also approached them, but they remained pretty set on staying here to brawl.

Some girls had actually said that Anubias wasn't leaving so they weren't either. I'm not sure any of them were actually brawlers.

Our entire group walked past a smaller band of kids, and they stopped. Suddenly, the boy in the front, called out to Shun. The raven haired teen looked away from his discussion with Marucho to glance over at them.

I'm pretty sure all of us saw him rolling his eyes when he spotted the kid. Shun nodded, as if that was enough. The boy, who was wearing a beanie, and his little posse moved up to us.

"Who're all these people?" he questioned.

"Friends. What do you want now Mark?" Shun asked.

The boy named Mark shook his head, "Why are you hanging out with Kuso? You and Marucho were more than capable by yourselves. You don't need this loser anymore." He gestured to Dan, who was steadily getting more irritated.

Shun put in arm in front of Dan to stop him, "We've been over this before Mark. Just because I beat you and your friends doesn't mean you can pretend to be my friend to get Dan angry."

Mark's hands clenched, and murmurs rippled within his little group. "I'm just stating a fact that everyone in Interspace knows. Dan Kuso is a has-been."

A voice laughed to the left of us. We all looked to see Dylan. The creepy dude was perched on the fountain, "Wow! A fight, this is great!"

Mark glared at the man, but backed off. "See you all later. Come on guys, we're going."

"So, what was all that about Shun?" Dylan asked, landing back on the ground.

**Do we really need to talk to this guy too? He's really…insane.**

But, without a word, Shun proceeded. I glanced back, "Won't he follow us?" I whispered to Fabia, who was next to me.

"I don't think so."

Runo leaned in, "No. He's already gone."

I looked back, and realized she was right. Dylan had disappeared.

ACE POV

On our way back, Dan and Shun had started talking in their little code again. It was just really annoying that they thought they could keep things from us. We still hadn't resolved the whole issue with Shun and Dan's past, and I was beginning to doubt if any of us had ever known them at all.

You'd think saving a couple worlds together would ensure some trust among friends. But, no, apparently, it didn't.

"Kaya, ang iyong tingin namin magagawang upang makuha ang mga ito sa lahat ng out? Hindi sila nakikinig sa amin." (A/N: "So, do you think we'll be able to get them all out? They're not listening to us.)

Shun nodded, "Mayroon kaming Dan. Kung gusto naming sineseryoso ang labanan na ito at manalo, mayroon kaming gawing bang kawal bawat nakakaabala ligtas." (A/N: We have to Dan. If we want to take this battle seriously and win, we have to make sure every battler gets out safely.)

"Ngunit ilagan ... kung hindi sila makinig ..." (A/N: But Shun…if they don't listen…)

"Kapag Anubias trip up, makikita nila upang harapin ang mga katotohanan. Lang namin na handa para sa kapag nangyari iyon." (A/N: When Anubias trips up, they'll have to face the facts. We just have to be prepared for when that happens.)

Dan nodded, then the conversation switched back into English. "I'm kinda hungry. We should stop for food."

Even from my spot behind the ventus brawler, I could tell he was smirking at Dan.

"Looks like you're going to stuff your faces again," a gruff voice called, which was easily placed to be Ben's. He was standing next to Anubias, grinning wildly as if he's just found a small fish flopping on the shore for air. What a messed up dude.

Marucho sighed, and with a slightly rueful tone, "Looks like the food's going to have to wait Dan."

Dan was already gripping Drago, "Fine by me buddy. Beating Anubias will only get me hungrier."

I couldn't help but snort. Only Dan would still be occupied by the thought of food during what could be a turning point to all this chaos.

"Don't leave me out of this," Sellon said gracefully, entering the large plaza from the right. Soon and Chris-I think their names were- followed, both easily happy to just be by their leader's side.

Shun's eyes narrowed. I turned to Keith, "Why do you think Shun has such a big problem with Sellon? He never had any issues with any of the other people we've fought."

"I think it's just personal for him. Asking him to betray his friends is just a huge affront to who he is," Keith supplied lowly, trying not to let the ninja hear.

"I don't know, but to me it seems more than that," Ren added. Before we could continue, Mira kicked my boot lightly. I just barely caught the next few words.

Anubias smirked, "You know, if you want to lose so badly, let's go."

"Marucho, what arena's free?"

"No, the arena's here are too…cramped. We don't we all go somewhere without any distractions?" the leather-clad man looked over at Sellon.

All of a sudden everyone, our group, Anubias and his posse, and Sellon's were all standing in a larger arena. Dan backed up in surprise.

He looked back at us, as if we were supposed to recognize where we were. Keith responded like he had read my mind, "We're back on Earth. This isn't Interspace anymore."

All thirteen of us looked over at Anubias and Sellon, the only ones that didn't look shocked. Suddenly Dan's eyebrows flew upward, "You're the chick who battled me in Vestroia!" he accused. They now both appeared as if they were from another planet, skin and all.

"That would be me," Sellon agreed.

"Woah! That's freaky Anubias! What are you?" Ben said, scuttling backward along with the other two.

Soon approached her lady, "Lady Sellon! What is this? Why?" Sellon quelled her with a single glance. Both girls scrambled over to the three already seated back up in the stands.

Both Shun and Dan stood climbed down, to the arena. All four of them simultaneously shouted, "Bakugan stand!"

Within minutes Sellon and Shun were clashing, but it seemed as if Sellon was only keeping him occupied. I decided Shun was safe for now and focused on Dan.

"So, you two are actually the people who were behind everything," Dan stated, "Why am I not really surprised?" he finished sarcastically.

Anubias smirked, "Not sure. You seemed to be the kind that wouldn't be able to walk without directions how to."

Dan responded by attacking with Drago. Anubias' smoking bakugan was a sign that Dan was definitely NOT going to lose this battle. Not this time.

This time, Anubias was done. This time, Dan and Drago were about to prove just what they could truly accomplish.

With this battle, all of us could see it. Why Shun and Dan were the best out there.

All of us would get to see just how fearsome Drago was. I wasn't sure about everyone else, but I couldn't wait to see Anubias get his butt kicked.

**Jazz says hola! I don't really enjoy Spanish, but I'm using it anyway. I never knew just how much there was to learn about a language to have to properly use it…*Sigh* Well, now we're actually getting somewhere :) I am really hoping to get this done soon!**


	33. Who I Am

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan. That's pretty much it. This week has been something else for me, not sure why. My friend's are being asked/are asking for dates for our upcoming (biggest) high school dance of the year, and I'm stuck here, all alone. This sucks, doesn't it?**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 33

SELLON POV

It was odd. As soon as he lost, there was suddenly none of the cocky air that I had somewhat come to enjoy as a part of my annoying partner in crime. **Wait…what the heck? Why am I thinking of something like this…Sellon…Focus!**

I blinked, putting my gaze back into focus. Shun looked at me incriminatingly, as if I had done something wrong. Well, something ELSE wrong. I smiled, "Something the matter?" I questioned. My demeanor was something I prided as a graceful brawler, and I would not lose that.

"Nothing," he growled. It was clipped and short.

Skyress was a beautiful bakugan, I would give the phoenix that much, but there was nothing beyond that. There was absolutely no chance that I would lose to such an old bakugan. Not with my partners.

Glaring at the majestic bird, my bakugan waited patiently. We were both calculating each other, almost in a way, circling, like two men do in those strange human western movies. **Wait, how do I even know that?**

I shook my head imperceptibly. This was no time to lose it. I could focus on my addled thinking process later. "Let's do this."

Yet, every move I made was countered by him. Dan had been cheering, but even he was silent as they all watched our battle. Chris and Soon had disappeared, but that was to be expected. **So why do I feel so bad about it?**

We moved back and forth regardless. But as the fight extended, I could tell he was just waiting. I was losing quickly. My mind wasn't focused and that was affecting my ability to perform. I heard Dan's yells to Shun to hurry up, but it was teasing. Even in such a tense situation the idiot was making light of it all. As if this was simply as game.

**Idiot… **the word echoed in my head, as if it was reserved just for a certain brown haired boy. I glanced across the arena to see Shun smirking slightly. He was having fun with this!

Suddenly, my mind stopped working. Everything faded and was replaced with flashes of the most random scenes. The farthest things from my memories. It was happiness, a girl giggling, a boy yelling, a mother chuckling. I could feel that little girl's emotions as if they were my own.

**What's going on? This isn't making sense…**

This was no time to lose it. I took a deep breath and pushed away the color to the best of my ability. "Master Mag-Mel would tell me if I were someone else." He would have, right? At that mixed up instant, I wasn't too sure anymore.

Slowly, I began to gain the upper hand in the second round. We were tied now. There was no way I would lose though. I was sure of myself.

He stared at me dangerously. Skyress waited for him to say a command, but he remained silent, calculating almost.

"What?" I said aloud, all my poise returning with every syllable. "Is something the matter Shun? Have you finally realized that this is inevitable? Or will you concede and finally take up my offer?"

"I'm never coming to your team!" Shun said. "Stop asking, or I will make sure you understand."

I chuckled. It was funny how he thought he could intimidate me. I opened my mouth to retort to the failed attempt, but what left me was a surprise to even me.

FABIA POV

"As if you could beat me Shun! You can't hold a candle to my flame!" Sellon said, smirking.

Dan's eyes widened. Shun stopped, his breath hitching, "Kimi?" he questioned.

The entire arena's temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees. I glanced again at the pyrus brawler. He was solely focused on Sellon, and he was mouthing something, as if trying to understand what was happening.

"Do you know who Kimi is?" I asked quietly. All three of the original girl brawlers shook their heads. **That doesn't surprise me. With all the secrets around Dan and Shun, I'm not really shocked anymore.**

What caught my attention was the elegant enemy brawler. Sellon's smile fell. She clutched her head, like she was trying to stop something in her head. Screeching instead, she gave a command to her bakugan. A huge explosion erupted from the field.

The explosion rippled through the air, piercing our ears. We ran up to Shun's side. As the smoke cleared, we all saw the majestic form of Skyress, just as confused. The attack hadn't hit her. Then why was Sellon smiling?

The ash slowly faded away from Shun. Alice gave a cry of shock. Marucho and Baron fell onto the ground in disgusted surprise. Mira, Julie and I turned our heads away. Runo had grabbed Dan's arm harshly. The rest of the boys were silent, their lungs dry.

I didn't think I could look at bakugan the same way ever again. I had never seen what a bakugan could truly do to a human, or Neathian, or any of us, but it was a memory I could live my life without.

There was huge, thin drill-like object reaching from the bakugan's arm diagonally down to the ground, past Skyress, behind her partner, scraping the cement.

Straight through Shun.

The said boy's chest was tight, his arms limp. One hand was pressed just above the metal to try and staunch the blood, and he took one single ragged breath. He didn't move, his legs not even shaking in the slightest. Dan ran forward, followed by the rest of us.

"Shun!" he shook his shoulder, "Shun! Come on! Please!" he begged. Shun's jet-black halo covered his eyes and part of his now blood red lips, making him seem even worse.

The bakugan withdrew his arm, but Shun still didn't move. Skyress had returned to ball form, Shun's points dropping to zero. She was now hovering Shuns' shoulder. Slowly, the ventus brawler pitched forward, his legs finally sagging. He grabbed onto Dan's arm with the un-bloodied hand to try and support himself. His upper body wracked as he coughed desperately.

"Shun!" Dan cried.

Marucho got the two girls to snap out of their trance, "Runo, Mira! We need to get him out!"

Mira moved toward Dan, who was trying to keep the ventus brawler awake.

"You freak! What happened to him? Why would you attack him?" Runo screamed, her voice coming back full blast. She threw out her Tigrerra toward the smirking bakugan.

Sellon looked up from the bakugan in her hand, "Don't bother. I'm not interested in you."

With that, she disappeared.

Runo stared at the spot before snapping back with Alice's voice, "Shun! Oh, no, no, no."

Runo sat next to Alice, comforting Dan. As he lay his friend down, we all saw the extent of the injuries. His shoulder was cut deep, and there were several other scratches along his arms and cheeks.

"Alice? How bad?" Mira asked. Slowly, hesitantly, the soft spoken girl lifted up his shirt. There was huge gash cutting clean through his stomach. Gasping, she yanked the now red shirt down before anyone else could see it thoroughly. I closed my eyes to try and make the image disappear.

The said girl whimpered. "That bad?" Mira confirmed. Alice nodded.

**Jazz says hi! Jazz loves speaking in the third person becuase it's fun XD Sorry, Jazz gets bored very easily, as you can all tell. Well, until next time! See ya!**


	34. Untold Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan. Geez. Well, I had a great Halloween this year. I was Neal Caffrey. Actually, I was so busy, I couldn't get a costume, so I wore dress pants, a dress shirt, a vest and his rat pack trademark fedora and called myself Neal Caffrey. Everyone absolutely loved it. Funny that I didn't try for it.**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _are flashbacks

Ch. 34

ALICE POV

The bakugan had been placed in Kato's care before coming here.

The twelve of us were waiting in various levels of stress. Ren and Fabia were quietly talking to each other, while Julie had called Billy for comfort. Mira was leaning against Keith, while Ace was softly talking to Jake and Baron to keep their minds off the hot-shot.

Runo and Marucho were softly speaking to calm me down, soon joined by Julie. I had panicked as soon as they'd gotten Shun to a hospital. As I was learning to be a nurse, I knew how to deal with these types of situations, but my barriers had completely broken down. Dan was no better; sitting slumped on a seat, his elbows on his knees, his bushy head bowed down.

A doctor walked to our seats, sighing. He looked at our small group of five before looking at all of us as a whole. I recalled him. He was the one with the son who always talked about our group. So, he knew well who five of us were. **How his son wants to be exactly like Dan and Shun when he grows up…**

We all looked at him desperately, obviously hoping to hear good news. **He probably hates this part of the job.** "Well?" Ace asked impatiently.

The short, redhead haired girl smacked his shoulder, "Ace!"

The doctor gave a sigh. Dan was gazing harshly at him, with Runo softly trying to calm him.

"His shoulder was cut, but that was easily stitched. But… Shun, right? Well, Shun was internally bleeding. We've cleaned things up. His body was already weak from lack of sleep, a fever, dehydration, and malnutrition. For now, he's sleeping, but he should be fine given rest. Do you want to see him?" the doctor finished.

Julie answered for our silent group. He led us to a wide room at the end of the corridor. "Please don't be alarmed, everything is there to help him."

The original brawlers sat around the bed, while the rest scattered themselves in the room. I had a feeling that this reminded Dan too clearly of when Shun's mother had died.

As we sat down, Dan stared at Shun's hand. I don't know what he found so interesting, but it was. Dan snorted, earning the stares of everyone. "The doctor just told us that Shun is majorly injured and all YOU do is SNORT?" Julie said, her voice escalating.

Surprisingly uncharacteristic, Dan spoke calmly, "No, I'm snorting at the fact that these doctors have no hope of keeping Shun down if they don't know him." Saying that, he looked back at Shun.

We all stared. "Okay, he's officially lost it," Ace said, as we watched him begin to poke his friend's arm. I could wholly agree with him. Then again, with everything about Dan and Shun, I wasn't too sure anymore.

Runo hissed at her boyfriend, "What are you doing! Did you not hear the doctor? He needs to rest!"

But Dan ignored her and kept at it. "You know, Shun, this is totally ruining your rep."

Nothing.

Finally, after what seemed to the pyro forever, his best friend woke up with a slight cough. The topaz eyes blinked, and then he sat up to the Runo's outraged cries.

Dan checked his bakupod, "Five minutes. Tcchh. Getting slower, buddy," he said, smirking at the ventus brawler. **What? Shun's injured, and Dan's just spewing out a time? Really?**

"Sorry," he said sarcastically, "But I doubt you could do better."

"I don't get hurt that often."

Shun gave a sound of disbelief, "No, you just fall on your face every other minute."

This was completely out of order. We had never known Shun to be sarcastic. Well, he was sarcastic, but never like this, in a completely teasing and open manner. But at this point, what we thought we knew of Shun was all screwed up.

Mira let him know we were all there, "Why are you already up? I know that I'm not totally up to human medicine, but, shouldn't morphine knock you out for a couple of hours?"

"That would be true. But, me, not so much," Shun said, a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Why is that, exactly?" Ren asked.

"Well, I used to practice a lot," Shun replied, as if that would clear everything up.

Dan pointed his thumb at his friend, "He used to do a lot of stupid things while he was training."

Fabia's eyes narrowed, "How stupid?"

Dan smirked at Shun's glowering face, "Let's just say that he knew the entire staff on a first name basis, and they all knew him just as well."

I gaped, "How could you hurt yourself that badly?" I stated, truly wondered how someone so coordinated could repeatedly batter himself.

Shun faced, and his expression was now that he usually had, that it-should-be-obvious face, "I practice every day."

"But that doesn't tell us anything!" Julie yelled.

"As in, I NEVER skip."

"That's pretty much what you just said," Jake pointed out.

Shun almost rolled his eyes, "No matter what."

"You mean tha-"

"Yes, Runo. I practice in the rain and snow." He crossed his arms like he was waiting for the chiding he was going to get from her. It was amazing that he put up with it. That did remind me, Shun seemed to really care for Runo. **I wonder why…**

Dan could be heard muttering, "And she says that I'm stupid."

SELLON POV

I sat down at the small table. It was a private room. I had just let them see my true form and it wouldn't be long before people started wanting to find me. **Soon and Chris will also want answers. I don't know what I would tell them. 'Oh, sorry, I'm actually an alien.' –Wait, why do I care? I didn't some here to make friends. I came here to make sure Master Mag-Mel gets what he wants, nothing more, nothing less.**

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself. I had completely lost it during the battle. "Who is Kimi? Why does that sound so familiar?"

Suddenly, before I could realize what was happening, my vision went from the table to a vivid day at the park.

_They ran around, chasing each other between pillars. Well, more the little girl running after the taller boy who was chuckling at her. He was much faster than her, but slowed down to let her catch up. Though only a year older, he stood much almost a good five inches over her. The girl caught up and jumped on the raven-haired boy's back, followed by a brown-haired boy._

_"Guys!" he cried, now on the floor with two kids atop him, "Get off me!"_

_The two both smiled and shouted in unison, "NO!"_

_The scene shifted. It was a sunny day. On the right side, back at the top of the picture, were two women sitting. They were both chuckling at the boys in the front the picture. I could make out raven hair and brown hair. _

_The brown-haired boy was holding the other in a headlock, messing up his hair as much as I could. His eyes were closed, with his face in a smirking position. The raven-haired boy, who I guessed was older, had his hands on the younger's arm trying to pull it off, yelling at him. Looking at the left side of the picture, there was a girl. _

_She was laughing at the two. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail, with long bangs coming up front, streaked with bits of green and red. Her smile seemed to light up the whole picture. Her eyes were resting on the two, deep dark grayish-blue._

_But before I could focus and figure out who the boys were, the scene changed once more. More scenes filtered, going faster and faster to the point where I couldn't make out what was going on. I just knew that a lot of them had the two boys, and one of the women from the picture._

My eyes reopened. I stared into the mirror by the wall. "Who am I?"

I found myself back at Master's space. He had always told me that I was a part of him, something he had created in the quest to find what he craved.

I listened, kneeling before him, as he spewed out the whole story. "You never actually were my creation. But you had the perfect potential." I stared at him. **I was never his creation? Then all those times I spent training…**

"Master Mag-Mel, who am I then?" I said. I wanted an answer before I planned my escape. He laughed a deep throaty laugh I had always found nice. Now, all I heard was scorn.

Right before my vision faded, I saw the images begin to disappear, and the doubt dissipate. I was once again losing my memories. The last thing I heard before my reconstitution of loyalty towards Master Mag-Mel was my death warrant.

"You will never leave my side Sellon."

**Jazz! So, whaddya think? Was it good? I just enjoyed writing the bit about Shun's 'love' for the hospital. Leave a review! **

**No new news, so 'til next time! See you then!**


	35. What We Have to Accept

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan. This chapter includes Bakugan Battle Brawlers episode 41.**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 35

MARUCHO POV

Battles were erupting everywhere. The entire place was shaky, but we had to see this all through. All of us were ready for whatever hit us. Well, almost. It was obvious that all of us were still shaky after Shun's run-in with Sellon.

To us, bakugan had never really struck us as dangerous. Yet, as we stood here, we could see all the potential disasters it caused. Dan paced slightly, something clearly on his mind. I was reminded that both Dan and Shun had frozen at Sellon's words. Shun had whispered a name, that Sellon had surprisingly heard from across the stadium, whereas none of us but Dan had heard.

It made me wonder, **just how attune are Shun and Dan to each other?**

"So," Ace asked, "What's the plan?"

Dan bit his lip. All of Shun's bakugan were with us, save for Skyress, and they faithfully rested near Dan. Suddenly, Taylean jumped up, "Ace is right. How are we will we get this done?"

A familiar voice rang out, "We split up, teams of two and try and get everyone out."

I can honestly say that every single one of us whipped around at the ventus brawler's voice. I actually was not very surprised when I heard him. Truthfully, I had expected him to arrive sooner, but then again, a stomach wound wasn't exactly helpful in mobility.

The girls, however, didn't see it that way. Alice was the first to stand up and make her way to him, a reproachful look on her face, "Shun, what are you doing out of the hospital?" she asked.

He looked at her plainly, "I am a part of this team."

"You're injured." Tristar's answer was blunt and to the point, but Shun ignored it. He instead turned to Dan, and began talking to the pyrus brawler in their code. After this battle, I was definitely going to figure this language out.

"Dan, kang mas mahusay na hayaan mo akong darating." (A/N: Dan, you better let me come.)

"Hindi ako pagpunta upang huminto ka. Gusto kong ilagay ang NIYA nakaraan upang magpahinga masyadong." (A/N: I wasn't going to stop you. I want to put HER past to rest too.)

"Mabuti." (A/N: Good.)

Dan patiently turned back toward us, "Guys, if he wants to come let him."

"Dan-" Runo began.

His face looked slightly begging, but he gave her a look. "Shun and I have some things to take care of, so let him come. End of story." His breath was deep, like he was tempted to tell us, but couldn't.

All eleven of us, not including our bakugan, wanted to know what this was about, but not a single one of us could bring ourselves to ask.

We split up, all of us prepping for what was coming our way. We all knew it was a long shot that we would find Sellon and Anubias, but we had to try. Percival was on my shoulder, "What do you think that was about?" he asked me.

I shrugged, which almost dislodged him from his perch, "Er, sorry. I'm not sure. Lately, none of us know what's going on but those two. Even Marucho seems out of the loop," I answered, gesturing my head to the front of my group.

We didn't have too long before the people that were still here began to panic. We could still save them. It was time to get to work.

I heard Mira shouting that she found a couple of kids grouped at the plaza so they could catch up with each other. **How can they not have realized that Interspace is crumbling?**

I pushed the thoughts out to make room for the plans that I knew would soon fill it up. It was time to save the world again. **I can never understand how Dan, Shun and Marucho do this on a daily basis…**

"Well, at least we got everyone out," Baron offered. He went and sat down at the large table. We all scattered about the room, taking over the place to raid it for any material we could use to clean ourselves up.

Mira and the other girls collapsed onto two separate sofas, and I was secretly thanking Marucho for having this spare room in Interspace. The aquos brawler truly was equipped for any situation.

Shun's response was slower, and his step seemed a little unsteady, but his voice was sharp and self-loathing, "I still missed."

"Not your fault, Shun. It was blown aside by one of the other bakugan."

Shun shook his head as if disagreeing with Ren, but he didn't say anything. He instead leaned against the wall next to Dan's chair, as if waiting for him to speak.

SHUN POV

"What she said is bothering me."

I groaned at my friend's naiveté, "I know Dan. It was too much like-"

"Not that. She acknowledged the name Shun." He had a pointed look on his face. That was usually what I looked like, not the other way around.

"There's just no way Dan. It's not possible." **It just can't be. She died a long time ago…**

"Shun, it's possible."

I shook my head, "She's dead Dan," I said, my voice cracked.

He looked at me with a hint of empathy. If it had been anyone else, I would have hurt them, but he actually did know, considering he had been there. "We might have just found Kimi, Shun."

He was like this all the time. He always thought I had to make sure to get help. Dan just… never understood that I didn't need anyone sometimes. Not then, not in the past couple years, and I wasn't about to start now.

_"We can't! Not without Marucho! We have to save him before we leave!" Dan said, protesting Julie's words._

_Shun picked up an ability card, gripping it tightly, "Ability activate. Blow away," he muttered._

_The wind started to quickly pick up around Dan, Julie, and Runo. Suddenly, they and their bakugan were all lifted off the ground. Dan yelled at Shun, "Stop! We can finish up together," he tried to reach Shun. _

_Shun refused to listen and the tornado threw the group into the portal. Shun looked back at the portal before making his way to the sea. They would be fine. He would get Marucho out of this. Being alone was his specialty._

"Shun! We're in this together! If she's… if she's really her, we'll figure something out. We always do."

**Hey guys. It's been a while; well, two weeks, like usual. So, I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving seeing as I won't be updating next week. Just a heads up. As soon as it hits December, we're looking at weekly updates. My story will be closing soon. I can't for you all to read it.**

**P.S. If you guys review tons, I'll update even sooner in December 3**


	36. Overcome the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan. **

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 36

MIRA POV

We were all huddled into the thankfully huge room, milling around to make sure that the people still in Interspace with us were alright. Runo and Alice were walking around, calming down the younger kids while Fabia, Julie, and I were supposed to make sure no one had any major injuries.

Bakugan used to be a sport that was about love and compassion, yet they were being used time and again as objects with evil intent. I shook myself out of the reverie to glance over at Shun and Dan. I was now used to the fact the pair had secrets. We were all used to Shun, him and his loner ways, but Dan had come as a surprise to all of us.

Then, came the whole issue of Anubias and Sellon's little crews. While the darkus brawler's group was only getting themselves pumped and ready to give Anubias a piece of, as Ben put it, "his knuckle sandwich", Soon and Chris were pretty much catatonic.

I saw Noah, the younger one, walk over to Dan. He simply stood there silently, his head bowed pitifully. Shun pushed himself off the wall where he was comfortably leaning and moved off to talk to Marucho. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like Noah was apologizing.

We all knew Noah was, well had been, Dan's biggest fan. He had turned when Dan up and left, but it seemed like he was back. I felt terrible for him. He was just a little kid and he was stuck in this kind of situation. Talk about trauma.

"Mira?" Wilda asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you standing so still? Ace is beginning to look at you oddly."

Without thinking, I jumped at Ace's name. I looked over at the mint-haired brawler and noticed that he was indeed looking back at me. "What?" I questioned.

He shook his head, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. He turned back to Shun, who was now discussing some ideas with Marucho. The younger was nodding, Ren and my brother not too far behind. However, Baron looked completely lost, and simply decided to walk over to Dan.

"Shun…" Runo hissed, pulling the ventus brawler, or trying to.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

I shifted closer to hear what she was saying. I could just barely make out the words, but Wilda only chuckled when he saw my trying to be subtle.

"Will you go talk to Soon and Chris?" she asked.

He suddenly deadpanned. I knew just as well as the rest that he was hiding a harsh injury underneath his mask, but looking at him first glance, none of us could tell. Dan seemed to be looking at Shun suspiciously, like he suspected Shun was bluffing his way through all of this, but he said nothing.

Shun looked at Runo, "Why?"

"They refuse to do anything! Maybe you can get through to them! You're the closest to being Sellon. Er, well, yeah, you'd be closest, seeing as Dan can't do anything but brawl like he eats."

Shun sighed, but agreed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. I watched as he walked over to where the two girls were. I'm pretty sure it was my innate curiosity, but I walked over there, settling myself next to Julie. By pretending to talk to her, I could listen in.

I really wanted to know why Sellon had wanted Shun on her team so badly.

"Shun," Soon stated respectfully. She was silently observing him, while Chris blatantly sneered at the ninja.

Shun nodded at both them. Chris looked him over, "What did Sellon ever like about you?"

"You tell me," he uttered, his voiced dry and plain.

"Well, Mistr-um, Sellon, was always interested in you. She clung to the idea of you being on our team as if it were her life. I'm not sure exactly why, but she was clearly obsessed with you."

Shun's eyebrow rose, "With me?"

Chris snorted, "I didn't think so. I kinda thought she was like my little brother. He always wants to know everything about me. She was kinda like that. Man, I guess, yeah, that was it."

Shun's gaze flitted, turning shocked before his it suddenly swiveled to pierce me. I turned away, pretending to be helping another kid, and carried on until I couldn't feel his eyes bearing down on me.

**Now I know why Dan always says Shun can be so creepy and scary. **I shook my head. Wilda spoke up, "What do you think Mira?"

"About what?"

"About their story. Sellon being so interested in Shun. What do you think?"

I sighed, "I think Shun knows exactly what it means, and the rest of us are going to be clueless."

Suddenly, a very overwhelming crash came from outside. Ren came back in, and caught our attention. Waiting until our group was silent, he then spoke up. "We have more bakugan coming up. It's time to get back out there."

Dan nodded, "We've got this."

"No, Dan," Shun answered shortly. The pyrus brawler looked up at him.

"You know how you told us that you and Drago could hear Mag-Mel sometimes?" he asked cautiously. We all knew what he was talking about.

About half a week ago, he had finally revealed why he was getting those major 'headaches'. We, Runo especially, weren't happy , but at least he told us. We looked at Shun, waiting for him to continue.

He stared at his friend. Dan looked confused at Shun's expression, like he saw something the rest of us didn't. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could make it work in reverse?"

Dan thought about it, "What do you think Drago?"

"Dan, I think that you could. With the key, it should work perfectly fine. Sellon was the one who mentioned the key back in Vestroia ."

He bobbed his head stiffly, "We've got it."

Shun turned towards the rest of us, "We'll need to split up. Some of us stay to protect Dan and the others go out. That good?"

All eleven of us nodded. Dan looked like he was about to protest at being protected, but Runo's look quelled him. Marucho stepped up, "Okay, here we go. Ren said we have bakugan here and there," he stated, pointing at the little hologram. "We'll need to split up into four teams. Two to go out, one here for Dan and the other for everyone else here."

I turned, and was met with Anubias' entire team. They looked at us silently until Robin broke the tense air. "We're helping too. We have our own score to settle."

Dan grinned, "Fine with us. Marucho?"

He nodded. Ben chuckled, "Oh yeah! Come and get us Anubias! I've got a knuckle sandwich just for you!" he crowed. After we split up, I saw Shun walk back over to the two girls. Soon sat there sullenly, but she looked at Shun when he finished saying something.

Suddenly, they both got up as well. **Huh, looks like Shun and Dan are more alike than we thought. Not really surprised anymore.**

It was time to get started. I walked out, leaving behind Dan, Jake, Runo and Fabia.

MAG-MEL POV

I was almost slightly surprised when Daniel appeared before me. This human never ceased to amaze me with his tenacity. It was quite intriguing what such a young mortal did. Nevertheless, I met him quickly.

He looked at his feet and the lack of ground below it for a couple of minutes. I was relatively sure he was having one of his moments of sheer stupidity where he would proceed to move around until he realized what he had actually come here for.

"Mag-Mel!" he shouted when he saw me.

"Daniel. What finally brings you here?"

"Take your bakugan back!"

I almost chuckled darkly at his thoughts. He was so naïve. All of them were. "And," I had not expected him to continue, "Give us back Sellon!"

"What?"

"Who is she actually Mag-Mel?" he growled, his eyebrows furrowed. It was too easy sometimes.

"What did you come here to accomplish Daniel?"

"Leave Earth alone."

I shook my head, clanking sounds surrounding us both. He rose his head, "We will defeat you! Drago and I are undefeatable!"

"All you did was make this easier!" I pushed him out of the realm, but not without finishing what Sellon and Anubias could not do. He wouldn't need the key anyway.

"Prepare for battle Daniel. This is one that will change everything you care for."

**Well, starting now, it's a weekly update my friends! We're coming down into the final stretch! Review my people! Review...**


	37. Under Seige

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan. Studying for tests...memorize, write, color, flashards, studying...so repetetive.**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 37

SELLON POV

I watched as Master Mag-Mel withdrew from the dimension that he had been held captive in for so long. He looked even more grandeur than I had expected. A small tingling in the back of my brain told me that I shouldn't be so happy that any of this was occurring, but for the lifeo f me, I couldn't understand why.

Until, that is, the memories began to assault me once more. I could see fuzzy images of a black haired boy and a younger brown haired one. Every ounce of me told me that they were the people I should be fighting for, not Master.

Before either of us could say anything, however, Master turned to Anubias. He looked him over once before, suddenly, my partner was being sucked away. ""You were useful. But now, you are nothing but a pawn that has decided to do unneeded things. Useless. Goodbye."

I watched as Anubias disappeared. A part of me was glad, that imbecile had deserved such a fate as that. Another part was shrieking in absolute terror at the thought of that happening to me. However, he simply turned to me, "Is everything prepared, Sellon?"

"Of course Master."

He looked away, and I took the chance to look over the roof. I could see groups of people maintaining the grounds, running and helping to attack Master's army of bakugan. I saw…Soon, and Chris helping. They looked worse for wear, and Soon had red eyes.

**Wait, why do I care for these meager humans? I shouldn't!...But, I do…** the thoughts did nothing to help my confused state. I decided to look towards any other direction, and I found myself skimming for two very familiar faces.

Running out of a building were Shun and Dan. Dan looked like he'd just woken up, and next to him, Shun was scratched up, but his eyes were hardened. As if he felt someone glancing at him, his head swiveled to gaze in my direction.

I mumbled to myself, "Just what is going on…?"

RUNO POV

I saw Dan and Shun coming out of the building. Neither of them looked particularly happy, but then again, we were battling. There could have been so many reasons. For Dan, for all we knew, it could just mean he was upset that he lost battle time.

Shun nodded at me, and I returned Tig to my hand. We all ran back to the center point where we promised to meet. Looking up, I saw a very startling scene. It was Dylan, perched on the fountain, just like the day we'd first met him.

"Dylan?" Marucho asked, "Where have you been?"

"Out and about my friend."

I was suspicious of this guy. He always turned up when things weren't going too great. "What do you want Dylan?" I asked. I wasn't going to waste time.

"Nothing. Just wanted front row seats to the show!" he cackled. He was seriously creepy. We all watched, completely dismayed, as Interspace began to crumble. Our entire group, as well as all the brawlers who had gotten stuck with us were here.

Marucho's watch started beeping incessantly. He looked at it confusedly before his eyes widened. Looking at Dylan, his jaw dropped, "You're not human."

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked, moving to grab Marucho's wrist.

Dylan cackled once more, "Be nice Marucho. I'm your way outta this mess."

**What is he talking about?** I thought. How was this weirdo going to help us get out of Interspace when even its creator had no clue how to? Then again, stranger things have happened.

Dylan began to digitalize. As in, he began to become transparent and all grid-like. His voice let out one last laugh, before every single one of us felt the same happening to us. As if by magic, we were all back on Earth, completely intact. Our group of thirteen, as well as the other six stood there, silent.

We looked at each other oddly, "What just happened?" Dan asked.

Our group looked to Marucho, "Dylan, he wasn't human. He was an extra program that Interspace created by itself. He was the failsafe that I never knew about."

Jake looked around, "Um, guys, isn't it, like, a little too quiet?"

At that, we all took a minute to take a peek at our surroundings. We were just outside the Interspace dome, at a park across the street, but not a single soul could be seen.

We were alone.

Within minutes, if not seconds, every one of us that had flying bakugan were getting ready to check out other places to see if it was the same. It was. Not a single person remained.

It was just us, and we had to find a way to get everyone else back. We were going to win this war, that much was for sure. I did not wait for weeks to hear Dan's voice again, only to end up that we were going to lose.

Dan had his signature smile on his face. He wasn't going to back down, none of us were. When I looked around, I could see that all of us felt the same way.

A part of me was still worried for Shun, who was clearly still not healed from that horrible battle against Sellon. I put that part away for now. Shun could take care of himself, and if he didn't, I could give him a slap upside the head later.

I smiled, realizing that these thoughts were so stupid to be thinking right now, but they helped a little. We were going to win. That much, I was sure of.

"Looks like it's up to us. Ready guys?" Dan asked, turning back our group.

Our cheers faded quickly in the utter silence, but we weren't backing down. Mag-Mel wouldn't know what hit him.

**Well, whaddya all think? Tell me! I have to go, but don't forget to drop me a line :) See you all in a week!**


	38. Hope for the End

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan. A part of this, about two lines, is from Episode 25 of Mechtanium Surge.**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics_ is flashbacks

Ch. 38

KEITH POV

Shun and I were keeping Mag-Mel at bay while Dan was getting ready to attack. All of us were waiting for a time they needed us to jump in. Suddenly, Mag-Mel sent a wave of purple toward Dan and Drago, ensnaring them both. They couldn't move at all.

"Can't you ever fight fair?" Dan said growling.

"Quiet, you insolent brat!" he bellowed.

It had been only moments after we confirmed that we were completely alone that Mag-Mel had shown up in front of us. Sellon was lagging behind, looking almost hesitantly at the scene before her, all of her grace and poise gone. She had been glancing at Shun in regular intervals, not moving an inch from her spot behind her master.

Everyone was hitting Mag-Mel's bakugan the hardest we could, in quick succession and in an almost flawless manner. It wasn't doing anything. He stood there, unfazed. Occasionally, we'd progress in the fact that we pushed him back, but we seemed to be almost powerless. Every time we managed to get the attack to affect him, he would respond just as hard.

"Spectra!" Shun shouted, calling my attention back towards the battle. I watched as he quickly shot down Taylean and Helios, taking me and Shun with them. Mira and Alice ran up to us. I was fine, but Shun's injury kept him down longer. He sat up, disregarding the wound completely. Alice was sitting next to him, trying to convince him to stay seated.

**He's just as stubborn as Dan, if not more.**

"You're still hurt Shun."

"This isn't safe for you," Runo commented as she jumped back to stand next to them.

"Dan and I need to know something, okay?" Shun stated, not leaving room for an argument. I looked to see that his gaze was focused on one person: Sellon.

**I'm not even surprised anymore.**

BARON POV

Master Dan wasn't even paying attention to the fact that he was tied up anymore. Instead, he was shouting at Sellon, telling her to help.

"Sellon! Help us! Is this what you want? Did Mag-Mel ever help you out at all?" he asked. I knew my face must have looked confused, but everyone's seemed to mirror that feeling. Everyone but Master Shun's.

All Master Shun did was watch as Dan kept repeating what he said to Sellon. She looked more and more confused, and her expression changed several times.

Ace looked at Master Dan was crazy, which he actually did seem to be. "Why is he asking her?" he shouted, looking to all of us for an answer. Master Shun glanced at Sellon and then at Master Dan, but he didn't say anything.

I sighed. After this battle, Master Shun and Master Dan had a lot of things to tell us. This time, I was really curious to see what they were hiding.

Nemus got thrown back in my little zoning out time, and I struggled to get a grip again. He pushed up just in time to avoid another attack, nearly hitting Mira and Marucho in the process. We were all scattered everywhere, and it was getting hard to avoid each other.

I really hoped that Tristar and the others got through to Drago and Master Dan soon. We would need them to defeat Mag-Mel.

I took a chance and peeked over at Sellon, who was still behind Mag-Mel, not moving at all. She blinked, so I knew she was alive, but she didn't so much else. Dan would still occasionally shout in her direction, but his words were lost in the loud explosions around us.

Finally, after what seemed forever, Elfin and Preyas managed to get the coils off, at least loosening them. We all watched as Drago ripped the rest off in his haste to finish this. Master Dan looked exactly the same, the purple strands sliding down to his the concrete and fade.

Now, it was all up to him. Nemus came back and let me up onto his shoulder. We were all watching. Master Dan would win, I was sure. "Nemus?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Just how strong is he?"

"Relatively so. But, no worries, Dan and Drago will have no problem winning."

Instead of answering, I turned my head to look at the rest of the group. Everyone was silently cheering Master Dan on, even Anubias' and Sellon's friends. We all wanted this to be over.

Master Dan and Drago were pushing all their power into this battle, going beyond anything any of us had seen. None of us were even close to this range, besides maybe Shun or Spectra. But, Mag-Mel wanted it just as bad. He seemed furious that Drago was able to match his bakugan's strength.

But without a doubt, Master Dan and Drago pulled forward. Master Dan looked back at us, his eyes landing on Shun, who only nodded. That seemed to help Master Dan, thought I wasn't sure how, but it did.

"It's over Magmel. You messed with the wrong people. And you messed with my best friend's family. You were dead from the start."

**Hey guys, it's Jazz. who else would it be? It's been a long week. A lots gone on, not bad stuff, just irritating, with school and everything. But, something huge did happen.**

**I would like everyone reading this to take a minute to be completely silent in honor of those who died in the Connecticut shooting. It's unfair that life is taken like that, even more so when they're so young.**

**...**

**Thank you. Please, everyone, remember, life is important. It's a beautiful thing. Don't take it for granted. Though depressing, I'll leave you with a little uprise in mood. We're coming down to the last two chapters of the story. I have a little surprise: I've decided to update the last two chapters within the same week, so Chapter 39 will be out Tuesday or Wednesday. **


	39. Step Toward Heaven

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan.**

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

Ch. 39

ALICE POV

I looked at Sellon who was sitting on the cement, looking at her hands. It was surprising that she wasn't going to her master's aid. She had the same expression as of someone who was suddenly hit with information they didn't understand. The same expression I had when I found out I was Masquerade.

"I remember everything. The laughter, the teasing. I remember Dan, Mom, and…Shun. My family after the orphanage. My BROTHER…" she muttered softly. I stared at her. **What did she just say?**

"Ahh. Sellon. Doesn't it feel good to know that the destruction of this world was helped by you?" Mag-Mel spit out.

Sellon didn't seem to hear him, but continued to speak to herself, "How? How could I have fallen for it? How could possibly have believed that Shun had left me forever? How could I let Mag-Mel trick me?" She stayed on the ground.

I started my way over there, but was stopped by her former master's words. "Sellon, you betrayed me! I gave you a life full of power!" **How could he do that? Take a girl from her life, from her family…** I thought.

"Don't ever call me that Mag-Mel! You did nothing!" she snarled, looking at him as he began to disintegrate. "You tore me from my family, my friends, my life!"

Mag-Mel roared in anger, "You dare defy the man who helped you!"

Sellon stood up, and looked at his face, "I dare."

SHUN POV

Alice froze, just feet away from Sellon. She looked back at me confusedly, like she suddenly understood something, but couldn't be positive. Within minutes, Mag-Mel was yelling at Sellon, and out of nowhere, she was helping us.

Mag-Mel had already been weakened severely by Dan and Drago. We all stood back as Dan's eyes narrowed at Sellon. "Kimi?" he questioned suspiciously.

She took a breath, "If that's my name, then alright." She stepped up next to him, glaring at her former puppeteer with such animosity she could have burned him herself. "This is now my battle as well. Let me help."

Despite circumstances, and the fact my wound had decided to makes itself known again, I found myself calmly standing with the rest of the brawlers as we all watched Dan's face spilt into a huge grin.

"Welcome back," my best friend stated.

"Shun?" Skyress asked from my shoulder. "Who exactly is this girl? All of a sudden, she seems…human."

"Her name is Kimi."

Drago powered up, a light that filled up the demolished field. Dan smirked at Mag-Mel, who was, unfortunately for himself, incapable of protecting himself. Sellon had her bakugan out as well, aiding the pyrus brawler.

"REVOLUTIONAL SLASH RISE THUNDER!"

"My sister."

Sellon- **No, Kimi, **I silently corrected myself, sank down as soon as Mag-Mel and the darkness dissipated. Dan sat next to her, flopping gladly on the concrete. All seventeen of us made our way over, surrounding Dan with cheers.

The world around us was back to before, everyone replaced and continuing on as if nothing had happened. Then again, to them, nothing had. Except for the huge hole in the park.

Kimi looked down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. I leaned over, stretching out my hand to help her up, "I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

Hesitantly, she left herself up. "Thanks." It was the softest murmur, but I heard it. Dan looked at her as well, glancing over from the group.

He walked straight up to her, and put his face extremely close to hers. Though she was still reeling, she blinked, and moved her head back. He flicked her, just like they had done all those years ago.

I paused, and then smirked, "You never grow up Dan."

Looking away from Kimi, he pouted, "That's mean."

Now, we had the entire group's attention. Julie put her hands up, "Okay, I give! I know that I'm slow sometimes, but I don't think any of us get what's going on."

Drago made his presence on Dan's shoulder known, "I think you two have some explaining to do, right?"

Hawktor bounced a little as he spoke, "Come on! Get out with it!" He had most likely overheard me talking to Skyress, and already knew.

Dan looked over at both of us. I nodded slightly. He took a deep breath, "The true is…Well, you guys remember how when Shun and I were arguing when we found him?" he started.

"Yeah, you said something about this not being like that time," Ace stated.

"Well…" Dan trailed. I was pretty sure he had no idea how to say this. It was silent for a moment while he thought about how to tell them.

Kimi bit her lip. She glanced at Soon and Chris, but sent her gaze downward again.

"She's my sister," I declared bluntly. For a moment, the silence thickened tenfold. All at once, everyone exploded, bakugan and humans alike, with shrieks of 'What?' and 'Since when?'

"We have an explanation?" Dan tried meekly. Runo gritted her teeth.

"You better tell us then."

"Okay, it was seven years ago…"

_"Hurry up Dan!" a high voice shouted impatiently._

_The miniature boy huffed as he tried to keep up with his best friend's sister, his friend as well, "Will you wait?"_

_"No!" the ten year old girl replied gleefully. It was a chilly day, and they were both bundled up as they proceeded along the snowy park grass._

_Dan whined, the ten year old immaturity potent in his voice, "Come on, please. Give me a minute, not everyone is energetic like you."_

_"You're just lazy Dan!" she chirped._

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too."_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"You are." Yet, she still turned around and waited patiently for him._

_"Too bad Shun couldn't come, right 'Ko?" Dan said._

_"Well, Grandpa is convinced that Shun has to learn the ways of the ninja."_

_"Still…"_

_Kimiko and Dan walked when the sign turned green. The roads were mainly empty because of weather, but they still had to be careful. "Come on, we should get him something!" she stated as she walked._

_Just past the bend, where they couldn't see, a car barreled past. The man driving looked ill and irritated. His jacket was thrown haphazardly on the seat, and he grumbled, "Why should I have to do the dirty jobs like this. This is beneath my skill."_

_It was a sudden movement. One second, they were chatting about Shun. The next moment found them both on the ground, aching at the sudden hit. Dan had felt a shove at the last second. When he looked up and around for his companion, he was met with red._

_He always loved red, but right now, it terrified him. Kimiko was still. Her breathing was shallow, and the street was suddenly filled with several people trying to help them._

_In the distance, Dan could see the flashing red and blue, hearing the sirens drift into nothingness, as he too, succumbed._

"…she was in the ICU, and one day…" I cut off.

Dan closed his eyes, "She died. Well, to us."

The group was quiet. They remained that way for minutes, until Kimiko finally broke the silence, "A day later, at least I'm guessing, I was under Mas- Mag-Mel's control."

Soon and Chris both launched themselves at her. The three cried, exchanging sorry's. They both held my little sister for a couple more minutes before letting go.

"Then why do you two look similar?" Fabia asked.

I shrugged, "Coincidence."

Alice looked at me as the rest of the group was focused on Dan and Kimiko. The peaceful moment was shattered when I realized that everything was beginning to catch up. I sucked in a deep breath, letting myself sit down before I collapsed ungracefully.

Leaving my hand on my side, close to my injury, I was surprised when Alice joined me. "You and Dan did a great job today," she began softly. "But, it was stupid of you to leave the hospital."

**She's not panicking or yelling… **I was still wary of her actions, not sure what she was going to do now. I winced when the stitches loosening made themselves known again.

"Dan?" the voice was soft. Dan had sat down next to me, and was easily asleep now, albeit scaring Runo with the sudden fall next to me.

"Shun? You okay?" Alice murmured.

Just like all those years ago, just as Dan had described, I could hear the faintest sounds of shrill whistles, before it all faded.

JAKE POV

That was crazy. I still can't believe that Shun and Dan the man had kept such a huge secret from us! Even Drago didn't know! We were all crunched up at the hospital, waiting for news to come that Shun was alright.

Dan had exhaustion and was told bed rest was good. He just had to take it easy. Ace was whining over a cut he had, and Mira was teasing him, "Stop wincing Ace! Don't be such a baby!" but she was laughing.

According to what Alice was saying, Shun wasn't supposed to be released. He had reopened several stitches, but he was going to be fine.

Right now, Dan's girlfriend, Runo, was yelling at Shun. Everyone was watching, but no one made any move to help. All of his bakugan were there was well, nodding in time to Runo's screeches.

"You are an idiot!" she said, her hands on her hips.

"What did I do?" Shun said dryly. He was sitting in the hospital bed, bandages around his chest and stomach, but he had a blank look on his face.

"You came out of the hospital while you had a huge injury!"

"I've had worse!" Shun retorted. Kimiko happily watched from her spot next to Fabia. She had adjusted pretty quickly to us, and even more to Earth. She was going to meet up with Soon and Chris later in a mini temporary Interspace made by Marucho.

"Shut up! I thought you were supposed to be smarter than Dan!"

**Jazz here :) Well, only one more chapter to go! I can't wait to see you all then!**


	40. Epilogue: After All

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan. Well, guys, it's been a fun ride. Thanks for taking it with me :) Read the blurb at the end before you leave this story.**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics_ is flashbacks

Ch. 40

SHUN POV

We walked into the same place the group had come to without me just months before. It was a hesitant step, but she followed after me. All three of us were silent as we weaved through all the headstones. My thoughts drifted to just a couple of nights ago.

_Kimiko was sleeping in the next room, so they were all trying to be as discreet as possible. "So, what do you think?" Julie asked excitedly._

_Marucho pushed up his glasses, "I like the idea. We can host it in the ballroom."_

_"Food?" Dan questioned, cocking his head to the side._

_"Already got it," Runo stated. "Which means, you can't say no Shun."_

_The ninja raised his hands up as much as he could without hurting his shoulder, "I wasn't going to. You assume too much."_

_Alice put her hand on his thigh, "Shun…" she said softly._

_"Yeah," he sighed, "I think it's a good idea too. She'll like it."_

_"Look at you," Dan said teasingly, "agreeing and everything. Looks like Alice is a good influence."_

_Shun's amber eyes pierced Dan's brown ones, "I will hurt you."_

_Julie easily diffused the tension, "I can't wait to see Kimiko's face when she sees the party we planned for her! This is going to be so much fun!"_

That was also a good motivation to bring her here today. We finally convinced her to come with us to visit mom, so the timing worked out perfectly. Dan and I continued, but she stopped at one particular grave. It was carved with small vines and leaves, giving it a natural look, but the whole scene was a bit disturbing.

We were looking at Kimiko's grave. It was a bit surreal to have her back, but I wasn't complaining. She took a deep breath and walked past me to follow Dan.

"Kimi…" I started.

She shook her navy hair. She had cut it and styled it to help her forget, and Dan mercilessly teased her about the length. "Don't worry, I want to. I'm alright."

Dan trotted along until we reached her grave. The group knew where we were, and they respected out decision to leave them behind. We would meet up with them all later. We waited quietly, none of us making a sound.

Kimi leaned in, but then pulled her hand back. She was happy to be back, but she still was not sure that she deserved her life. I touched the back of her hand lightly, and pulled it to touch the headstone.

My sister grinned at me, "How did all your friends take the news that you two could speak to our dead mother?"

"They were cool with it. It's pretty boring if you think about the fact that we're from different PLANETS," Dan stated.

Her smile flitted, turning into a Cheshire grin, "So, does mom know about Brooke?"

Dan laughed at the girl. Shun set his jaw, looking as if he was about to punch his best friend. Dan gasped for air for a second, than composed himself enough to shake his head at me. "She doesn't know. I'm glad that Brooke didn't drive you crazy."

"No, she did. But the look on her face was absolutely hilarious when she found out that Shun was taken."

_Just after Shun had gotten out of the hospital, they had decided to go to Marucho's to help him out with rebuilding Interspace._

_Runo, Julie, Dan, Alice, Shun, and Kimiko were walking over there, when they were met with a familiar face. Brooke stopped them in their tracks. "I haven't seen you forever Shun!" she squealed. "What happened?"_

_Kimiko took one look at the girl and decided that she hated her. Taking a step to put distance between her brother and the girl. "Who are you?"_

_Brooke blinked, then sneered, "Who are YOU? You can't just get in the way of our conversation."_

_"Doesn't look like that me. It looks like you're about to attack the last piece of meat."_

_"Who are you?" Brooke repeated._

_"I'm Shun's younger sister. Now, I suggest you leave while you still have some dignity left."_

_"Excuse me? Why don't you butt out? You don't have a say in your brother's love life."_

_Kimiko smiled, "No, but I do have a right to protect his ongoing love life."_

_"What?"_

_"He's already dating someone."_

_"Wh-"_

_Runo stepped up, "The beautiful redhead holding his hand, stupid."_

_Alice looked like she was about to let go, but Shun kept a grip on her wrist. Brooke between them, and then narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe this."_

_The ninja wasn't big on public affection. But, to get rid of Brooke…_

_He placed a quick kiss on Alice's lips. The redhead's face flushed at the gesture. Truthfully, none of them had expected it, but they went along with it._

_Brooke's face turned multiple shades of red, before she trotted away. "You will regret this Shun."_

_Kimiko smiled sweetly at the retreating girl's back. The group proceeded, albeit slowly. They were all still shocked at Shun's action. Even Alice had to shake herself quickly to keep up with Shun. _

_Shun turned around, "Are you four coming?" he said, a smirk plastered on his face._

_They snapped out of it, realizing that he had done it on purpose, not just to get a rise out of Brooke. He had wanted to see them all dumbfounded._

_They would get Shun for this later._

The wind suddenly whisked through all of our hairs, sending random strands flying. Our mother's image appeared, just as I remembered her. Her black locks flew around a bit, but her eyes held nothing but pure joy.

"Kimiko, you're back."

SHIORI POV

It was nice to finally see my daughter again. It had been an unfair twist of fate that had taken her from us, and yet, it was alright. I had initially been surprised when I found out that Kimiko had not died. But accumulating favors in Heaven finally gave me a chance to find out more.

The Fates had prevailed. They were once again reunited. Everything was right in the world. She looked just like she had all those years ago, and it was a wonderful feeling knowing my daughter was in safe hands, with the people my son so dearly loved and trusted.

A smiled graced my face, "Now you can stop worrying Shun. You don't have to live for so many anymore." I gently let the breeze touch his cheek for me. A rare hint of a smile grazed his lips, and he simply nodded. He would always be ever silent.

We talked, all four of us. When it came time, it ended all too soon. Shun picked up his cell, "Yes?" he asked softly.

I heard mumbles on the other end, and Shun responded, "Okay Alice, we're coming. Just give us a minute."

There was a pause, "Love you too." I blinked. **Maybe he has changed…**

He nodded his head at Dan, who grinned. He opened his mouth, looked at my son's expression, then decided to turn back towards me, "We'll talk again later Shiori?"

"I'll be waiting Dan." And as an afterthought, "Make sure to bring Alice and Runo next time. There are a lot of things I could tell them…" I chuckled to myself. Ignoring his blush, I turned to Kimiko, "I am so glad you're safe honey. I love you," I said.

She nodded, "Me too."

I touched her face, "Don't count the moments," I started reassuringly.

Shun came up next to her, "Make the moments count."

I watched as they walked away from my grave. She was home. She was finally home. Shun was no longer burdened with three lives, and he even had a love to help him further live.

I faded, knowing my babies were growing up. They would come and meet me again, sooner or later. Until then, I'd be waiting. Dan and Shun would come back with their friends at some point. I knew what my question would be then.

In this war, their friends had seen a lot. They had found out a lot, but most importantly, **_I wonder if they had fun, unraveling their wind and blaze…_**

**Jazz here. This is the final call for this story. I already have another story ready, but it still needs some tweaks. I truly did enjoy writing this. There were some thicks and thins that made the ride all the better.**

**To the readers that made it this far, thank you so much. My first full story. A step up the ladder, right? To the reviewers, I love you all for taking the time to make sure I heard your thoughts, they really helped push me along!**

**Until the next story, and I hope to see you there! **


End file.
